Transformers: Redemption of a Fallen Warrior
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: (G1/Prime) Unicorn has been defeated but at a cost. Megatron has been given a second chance by Primus himself and is banished to another dimension where there are a group of heroes defending the Earth known as the Avengers. Galvatron will also have to work on fixing the problems that he has caused his own people before they tackle the real issue.6th in the Infinity Avengers series.
1. chapter 1: Megatron and Nightshade

(Prime/G1) Unicorn has been defeated but at a cost. Megatron has been given a second chance by Primus himself and is banished to another dimension where the Earth is defended by a group of heroes called the Avengers.

Chapter 1: Megatron and Nightshade

Megatron sat in the room that the Predacon he had learned to be better known as Nightshade had opened a portal to. Shuttering his optics he allowed a light recharge to come over his systems. His systems that needed repair after being resurrected by Unicron and then used as his puppet as he tried to destroy Cybertron and Primus. The worse that had happened to him was when Unicron was forced out of his body. His systems had already started to repair but the process was slow and painful.

 _"You will never know peace, Megatron! You will forever be cursed!"_ He remembered the last words of the Choas Bringer as Primus with the aid of Optimus Prime dragged him out of his body.

He remembered Primus appearing before him. The creator of all Cybertronians had stood tall and proud before Autobots and Decepticons alike. Many of the Decepticons had vanished as soon as he appeared but many had stayed behind to hear what he had said. Many of them were exiled to othet planets while others remained at Optimus Prime's side to help with the rebuilding of their world. He had wanted to hide and exile himself but he could not bring himself to doing it. No he remained before Primus and he was given a second chance. He was repaired and the upgrades that Unicorn had given him were replaced by his old systems but they were not running like they had before his offlining at the servos of Bumblebee with the StarSaber.

Many of his systems may never be the same and that also went for his Spark. His very core felt cold and on its own. That feeling had been like that when Unicron had been forced out of his body by Primus and the AllSpark. Primus as soon as his brother was banished had turned to him.

 _"Megatron! Do not live in the past! Live in the present!"_

That was what the great god of all Cybertronians had said before he was forced into another dimension of earth that was being invaded by aliens that he had learned to be known as Daleks. His old self, the self that was not the tyrant of the Decepticons but a gladiator who had fought for equality had come back to the force. He wanted to help but Nightshade was not having it. The Predacon had been swift to send him to a base that was used by humans that worked for a government organisation called UNIT. He wanted to help and he knew that he could do it through Nightshade. The Predacon reminded him of Optimus Prime. He may have only meet her for a few tense minutes but the aura that surrounded her was just like that of Optimus Prime.

She had made it her word that she would return once everything had been sorted. He was not expecting her to be quick. Invasions were a large thing to prevent. It could take a month for everything to be sorted out. Especially if it was one Predacon going up against the Daleks.

Venting air through his systems he checked his systems to see that they were still damaged. It was going to take more than Primus and his own systems to help repair the damage that had been done by Unicron over millions of years. All those lives that he had taken because of how weak he was not able to fight against the Choas Bringer.

He was getting deeper into recharge when he felt something watching him. It was like a predator waiting for him to fall into recharge before striking. Onlining his optics he looked around the room that was his guest room and prison to see that Nightshade was standing before him. He didn't even hear her walking in which was impossible in seeing how long her claws were.

"Good to see your up! Now tell me everything!" she spoke in a calm voice. He could tell from her entire appearance that she was in a rush. Her red optics were narrowed and daring him to lie. There was new scars that had not been there when they had first meet. No doubt from her fighting against the Dalek forces.

Megatron rose to tower above the Predacon. She was much older than Predaking that he had to wonder where she had been for so long. "My name is Megatron-" he began to speak but Nightshade let out a hiss. A hiss that made him afraid that she would rip out what was left of his Spark. The hissing from Nightshade stopped as quickly as it had started and he was able to continue.

"I was the leader of the Decepticons but no more! It was only recently that I have not been my own mech! For a million years I have been under the influence of Unicron and had not even known about it! Now I am just a broken mech looking for redemption that my god, Primus sent me to your sunny doorstep as it was being invaded by those things called Daleks!"

He felt something pick at the back of his mind. A second later memories of the recent past and memories that were millions of years old surfaced and he wacthed them all were a heavy Spark. He watched the first time that he and Orion Pax had met up with the same goals. He remembered feeling rage that was not there before as Orion became a Prime and was renamed Optimus Prime. All the battles he had raged on Cybertron and Earth flooded through his mind. Every time that he ordered the death of innocents did he fell a great pain and then later something else. He was being studied by Nightshade and he did not fight it. Every time he felt a pang of pain race through his systems he felt that he deserved it.

Finally the cold assault that Nightshade was carrying out against his mind retreated and a warm embrace wrapped around his Spark.

"There is a strong curse set upon your Spark, Megatron! A curse that I do not think that even a witch of great power would be able to remove right away!" Nightshade said breaking the silent interrogation that was being carried out. He looked down at his pedes as all hope left him. Unicron had won even after both Optimus Prime and Primus had sent him on his way. "It doesn't mean that it can not be removed, Megatron! A curse this big will have to be treated with utmost care otherwise it will become worse than it already is!" she said as she walked towards the large window.

"I will over you a chance, Megatron! A chance to redeem yourself! And we'll shall see who you really are?!" she spoke in a calm voice.

Bowing his helm he felt a great weight raise off of his shoulders. "Thank you Nightshade!" he replied looking back at her.

"And one more thing, Megatron!" a human wearing a style that could be described as a pirate spoke with the same voice as Nightshade, "I am a Dragonoid! Not a Predacon!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Function of Stirling UNIT

Chapter 2: The Function of Stirling UNIT

Nightshade walked out of the mech sized room where Megatron was staying. She still had to decide what to do about him. What she had found in both his mind and Spark was strong enough to prove that he was telling the truth. A truth that she had not expected from the likes of Megatron. From what she knew about Megatron he was the conquer of worlds and took great joy in destroying other lifeforms. This Megatron, he was different. She could feel two different personalities within the Mech. There was the one that was better known as the warlord and didn't care for anything but himself. Then the second personality was the Mech whk he was before he even meet Orion Pax. He was the Mech who wanted Cybertron to be equal and had started to stand up for the lower classes in Cybertron. This was Megatronus the miner who turned gladiator so that he could be heard by the Council.

He did deserve redemption. Every lifeform deserved it. For this to happen and for him to seek redemption was going to be far the biggest thing she had dealt with in the century that she was based on earth. In all the years she had been on the planet she had only needed to deal with Time Lords like the Master and the Ranni. There had also been Dalek and Cybermen invasions that had been stopped before they got worse and UNIT allowed the human race to continue with its mundane life as if nothing had happened. She was also keeping a tabs on the Autobot and Decepticon war that was raging in their world.

Rubbing a gloved hand over her face, a human motion that she had picked up, she walked towards the hanger of UNIT. The Moonray was there. It was not just the Moonray she was hoping to find. No she was hoping to find some silence to gather her thoughts about the whole thing. One thing she knew for certain as she past humans and Daleks who had sided with Dalek Sec and some Silurians, was that she was going to have to keep the two Megatrons apart. Then that led to another question. How was UNIT and SHIELD to know which was which? That was something that she was going to need to resolve with Megatron before things got even more complicated. And before she found a mountain of paperwork on her desk that could be much smaller.

Things were already complicated. Kate and Osgood were busy dealing with Dalek Sec and were getting him ready to join her team. He would be debriefed at what Stirling UNIT done and what its role was within the whole organisation. Stirling UNIT was the part of UNIT that dealt with the really bad things that crawled across the earth. Nightshade's team was not truly human. Many of them where aliens or even undead creatures like a Siren medic and Madusa herself. Nightshade's team had fought everything from paranormal ghosts right up to insane gods who wanted to turn earth into a temple. They also dealt with alien invasions that SHIELD and UNIT had no idea were happening.

The next couple of hours she knew that it was only going to get worse. The soliders based at Stirling would learn of Megatron's presence even if they did not know he was there yet. No, Nightshade would have to have a meeting with everyone based at the base and tell them what she wanted them to know. She would only tell them what they needed to hear and if there was anything else they would have to ask Megatron himself.

Thinking back at Megatron, Nightshade had to decide what she was going to do about him. If he was looking for redemption he would not find it while he was kept in that room. She would have to make him do something otherwise both of them will get bothered by the humans.

The hanger doors slid open on sensing her but Nightshade did not go in. No, a plan was already forming in her mind. Megatron was going to get his redemption alright. He was going to be given a second chance. Turning on her heels she left the hanger and walked back to the guest room and to where Megatron was thinking over everything that he had done to both Cybertron and to Earth.

oooo0000ooooo

Megatron looked out the window of the guest room that Nightshade was allowing him to stay in while he remained at her base. The Predacon- no the Dragonoid he reminded himself of had left the room to check something out and to come to a conclusion. No doubt she was seeking advice from another source much like Optimus with the Matrix. Or she just needed to clear her mind. There was also the chance that she was getting a prison cell ready for him to spend the rest of his life in for the crimes that he had committed on Cybertron and Earth.

Venting air through his systems once again he watched as humans trained. It appeared that whoever ran this base wanted every fighting style to be covered in basic training. That training covered the use of guns right to hand-to-hand combat.

The sound of the door suddenly opening behind him caused him to jump around and come face to face with Nightshade. The Dragonoid had returned to her normal form. Her red optics were filled with a purpose that Megatron did not knos how to feel about it.

"Come with me!" she ordered. She turned around and walked out of the room. Her tail that ended in a deadly spike dragged behind her. She was not given him any room to agrue about the matter and so Megatron followed her out of the room.

Stepping out into the corridor that connected his room with the rest of Stirling UNIT he was taken aback at what he saw. He had expected to find corridors that were plan and of a standard military design, but this was not. The corridor was a warm red with golden leaves painted into the walls. The leaves glitered from the lights that hung from the ceiling. Even the lights had a natural design looking like branches that had glowing white flowers that brought light into the building when natural light could not gain entry to. On the walls in brown or black frames were pictutes of creatures and heroes that no doubt defended earth in the past and in the present.

Following Nightshade he passed many creatures that looked like humans but were not. As far as he knew was that humans did not have tails or clawed feet. "Their called Silurians!" Nightshade explained as she saw him looking at the scaly humanoid creatures.

"Silurians?" he asked as he kept following Nightshade. He was glad that the corridor was wide and high enough for him to walk about without the fear of getting stuck. He also had to take small steps to avoid stepping on Nightshade's tail. He knew from experience with Predaking, that if a Mech stepped on a Predacon's tail it would always lead to pain. He was sure that Nightshade would be the same if someone stepped on her tail. So he was making sure that he did not dig a deeper hole than he already had with the Dragonoid who could take human form. For now he did not know what to expect for the small Dragonoid and he did not want to find out.

Nightshade made a barking noise that could have been her holding back a laugh."Don't tell me that you never looked into earths past in your dimension, Megatron?" she asked as she looked over her folded wings to look right at him in the optics.

He shock his head. He didn't even consider looking to see what he could learn from Earth and its people. He had just thought that it was a waste of time. That was until he found out that Earth and Cybertron shared a past with each other. Cybertron with Primus as it's core and Unicron at Earth's core. He wondered if in this dimension it was the same.

Nightshade sighed. She and the Doctor for years had been taking baby steps to have both humans and Silurians live in harmony. So far it had been meet with opposition on both sides. Senator Kelly and General Ross did not trust the lizard men and a few generals of the Silurian arny did not trust the apes. There had been a few times that Nightshade had sided with the Silurians and their thoughts against humanity. The Silurians who had sided with UNIT were members of Madame Vastra's tribe and had a stronger alliance with the humans who were allied with the Doctor. Kate and Nightshade thought that it was best for the Silurians of they were in a team that was not fully human and so Nightshade took a whole squad of Silurians.

"Earth has not always belonged to mankind! Until sixty-five million years ago it was ruled by the dinosaurs and a humanoid race known as Silurians! The Silurians lost the planet when they thought a planet was going to impact with the earth. But it was the moon coming into orbit. The Silurians went into hibernation but have been woken up due to humans mining too close to their air pockets of their underground cities!" Nightshade explained as she led him into a huge open planned room.

Megatron got a good look at the open room that Nightshade had led him into. Unlike the rest of the building that had a natural feel to it, this room looked like it could have belonged to the Iacon Archives during the Golden Age of Cybertron. Huge pillars made out of black marbel supported a cieling high above his helm that reflected the sunny weather outside. Flickering in the centre of the room was a hologram of the planet. Somtimes it would zoom in on a certain city to see the latest news report before zooming back out to show the whole planet. There was also a huge screen bolted on the wall that was showing a life feed of a party outside of London. There was also a sofa and a flat screen TV that had a game console connected to it. Seeing that reminded Megatron of the three human children who had allied themselves with the Autobots.

"You know a lot about this, Nightshade!" he stated after looking all around the room. "I would never have expected that there was two races on earth like on Cybertron!" he said more to himself than to Nightshade.

He looked at Nightshade to see a glint in her optics. "I have to! If I didn't me and the Doctor would never have come to the conclusion of allowing the Silurians to live in selected pockets around the globe or even transport those who had awaken to a planet that is very similar to Earth. That planet is known as Siluria. A beautiful place but it is also deadly! Anyway I act like a referee for many interactions between hunans and Silurians. Many of the Silurians have joined UNIT to help people see that they are similar to humans!" Nightshade explained to him.

"I have a question Nightshade? Why have you brought me here? I mean by all rights you can drag me into a cell and discard a forgotten key for all the crimes that I have committed!" he spoke as he glanced at the hologram of earth. "I don't deserve redemption like Primus and Optimus believe!" he sighed as he looked at his pedes. He could not bring himself to look at the world that was showing a news report of a HYDRA attack. An attack that Nightshade was watching with growing dread.

"I have brought you here to explain what it is we do here, Megatron! Here at UNIT Stirling we deal with things that UNIT and SHIELD can not deal with. We have saved Earth from invasions from other planets and dimensions were good is evil and evil is good. We have also stopped mankind from awakening ancient evil that had been locked away for a reason. We also deal with aliens and the Undead who do not abide by the laws that UNIT and their governments have agreed upon when they are on earth!" she explained. She could already tell that she was causing Megatron great doubt. No wonder with what they had stopped over the years. "But also to ask for your help!" she said before she knew that she had said it.

Megatron's optics widened. He never thought that Nightshade or anyone who had vowed to defend a planet asked him- the destroyer of Cybertron and countless other worlds. "I'm not the right mech to ask for help, Nightshade!" he sighed. He wanted Nightshade to lock him up and forget all about him

"Megatron stop living in the past! You are in another dimension and have been given a second chance! A chance to help defend this world as I work on getting that curse off your Spark!" Nightshade said as she placed a clawed paw on his leg.

"But you said the curse was an impossibility of getting it removed!" Megatron rasped. He had thought he would forever be curse thanks to Unicron. But it would seem that he was wrong. Nightshade possible knew a witch like she had told him when she scanned his mind and Spark.

"It can be removed! But a piece at a time! If I have it removed in a oner it wont just harm you it will also harm me as a Curse Breaker!" she explained. "But anyway! Like I was saying I am needed in Eastern Europe! HYDRA is back and I have my word to keep of joining the Avengers! You are more than welcomed to join me Megatron!" she said keeping calm as she studied Megatron.

Megatron looked down at Nightshade. She was given him a chance. A chance to make up for what he had done. He knew Optimus Prime would take her offer in a Sparkbeat. "I will help you Nightshade!" he informed her.

Nodding her horned head Nightshade turned her full attention back to the hologram of earth. "Good to hear that Megatron! Now we need to get to the domain of Dracula!" she told him.

"What's HYDRA and whoes Dracula?" he asked her as he followed her out of the room with marble pillars and out to the gardens outside.

Opening her wings with a snap Nightshade flapped downward and hovered above the ground. "HYDRA is a science league that was formed 70 years ago by the Nazis before branching off and becoming its own movement nearing the end of the war!" she started to explain as she hovered optic level with him. "Dracula, well he's a vampire who sees all human kind as a plague on his world and will do anything to cause a genocide!" she finished explaining before breaking a part and changing into a jet. The jet then zoomed away from the ground and leaving Megatron to stare after her.

A smirk came over his faceplates as he leapt into the air to transform into his jet form to chase after Nightshade. The much smaller alien jet was by far faster than his and he was soon falling behind. Thaat was until Nightshade glided in beside him. In silence the two jets raced towards the land of Dracula the Undead King.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Avengers

Chapter 3: Meet the Avengers

The countryside of Eastern European had once been a quite place. It was a world trapped between the medieval times and the mordern world. The towns and villages in the most remote areas had hardly changed in three hundred years. They were still very much aware of vampires and the Undead King who ruled over the land. It was only recently that the mordern world had crashed into their world. Their Undead King had dissappeared and HYDRA and the Avengers were in an all out war. Many vampires that were still in the area fought with the Avengers. They had their people to defend and that was something that the outside Undead creatures could not do for them.

The castle was the biggest building in the small town of houses made out of stone and wood. Its huge black walls had been battered by HYDRA tanks. The small houses of both human and vampires were on fire. It was going to take a good time to rebuilt the small town that Dracula had kept in the dark as the rest of the world stayed in the light.

Bang! Bang!

The ground trembled as explosions exploded on either side of him. Raising his shield up to block a bullet Captain America grunted. He knew HYDRA would return and to attack Dracula in his own backyard was something he did not expect of them.

Smacking his shield against a HYDRA soldiers face he rejoined the fight. All around him HYDRA was fighting the other Avengers and the vampires who were also fighting against the Avengers. He had not yet seen Dracula and he hoped that the Undead King was not planning on attacking the Avengers again. They were still recovering after their last fight with Ultron.

He could hear the Hulk roaring as he smashed the tanks that would have been a major problem if he was not with them. Hawkeye was in higher ground taking shots at both vampires (should they attack his teammates) and HYDRA. Black Widow had decided to fight hand to hand combat with all their enemies and was fighting alongside him. Iron Man was in the air acting as air support as Thor was charged up another storm as two jets broke through the darkening sky. Their weapons primed before they fired at HYDRA soldiers. The jets hit their tagerts before shooting back up in the sky. Captain America watched as the two jets got higher into the sky before dropping back towards the ground. Both jets were dark and to be frank scary looking as they swopped down like a couple of birds of prey.

"Cap!" Iron Man shouted as he landed beside the super soldier. "Those jets don't have pilots!" he finished as the both of them watched the two jets weave in and out of HYDRAs jets.

Captain Steven Rogers looked back up at the two jets. Since being defrosted after being in the ice for 70 years he thought there was nothing else that could surprise him. But he was wrong. One jet got closer to the ground and fell apart was the best way for him to say what had happened to the jet. The jets structure shifted and twisted before a figure slightly smaller than him stood. The figure was human that was as far as he could see even as metal bones snapped back into place.

A pistol was whipped out of a pocket as an old friend shot a HYDRA soldier in the head. The dead body toppled to the ground in a dead heap as Nightshade walked closer to him and Tony. She was still a skeleton and Hawkeye was no doubt keeping arrow trained on her.

"Hello again, Captain!" Nightshade said putting her pistol back into its pocket. "I hope I'm not too late!" she said as two HYDRA soldiers raced towards her and Captain America. Nightshade stepped back as Captain America stepped forward. One soldier was brought down by a Vibrainum sheild and another was pinned under Nightshade's foot.

"Cap? Who is this?" Iron Man asked. He had raised his hands and was charging his repulsers in preparation to firing.

"Its alright Tony! This is Nightshade!" he said. "Where have you been?" he asked her as she kept her foot on the man's chest. The other jet that had arrived with her hovered above the ground before transforming back into a towering silver and black robot. Iron Man kept one repulser on Nightshade and the other on Megatron who took a step back. Hawkeye moved his loaded bow over to Megatron from where he was hiding.

"All over the place!" she replied putting more pressure on the man's chest. "But it would seem that both of us have been attracted to Dracula's nice home!" she said looking up at the huge black forbidden castle. "But why would HYDRA want to attack Dracula when he is protected under the Code and was once the Skulls ally rerecently?" she asked looking back at Captain America as Black Widow came up from behind her with a gun pinned at the back of her head. "And is it really needed that a of you have to keep your weapons trained on me?" she asked still looking at the super soldier.

Black Widow kept her pistol in her hand and kept it in the back of Nightshade's skull. The gun was primed and ready to take the shot but she was not ready for how fast Nightshade was going to move. One moment the man she was on top of was dead with a crushed ribcage and the next Nightshade had forced her to the ground. Her black converse smalled into the wrist of the hand that was holding her pistol. The clicking of an older pistol forced her too look up and to see Nightshade had aimed her own pistol at her.

"Be a good girl and don't make any sudden movements!" Nightshade hissed as her eyes glowed bright red. Black Widow relaxed and soon found herself being helped to her feet by the very same person who had pinned her to the muddy ground. "Sorry about that! Thought I should make a show!" Nightshade said to her before looking at Captain America. "Now what can you tell me about any of this?" she asked watching as a pack of vampires tore a HYDRA soldier apart.

"We don't know what is going on! From what we know Dracula and the Red Skull have been at war for months since the Cabal fell apart!" Captain America explained as he brought up his sheild to defend himself from bullets that rained down from a machine gun. A machine gun that was destroyed by a well placed shot from Megatron's plasma cannon. Megatron watched as HYDRA fell back and the vampires slunk back into the shadows.

"The Skull?" Nightshade asked, "But didn't he burn before his jet crashed in the north?"

Captain America looked at Iron Man as Thor landed. "Lady Nightshade! It is so good to see you again!" he declared as he walked up to the shapeshifter. "Where is friend Edward?" he asked noticing the silver and black mech behind Nightshade. He gave Nightshade a bear hug and released her quickly.

"Edward is in Japan at the moment and Julian is just finishing his mission in Blithe Hallow! Once he's done there he will go and help Edward!" she explained to Thor who nodded his head as Hulk stumbled up to the gathered Avengers and Hawkeye came out of his hiding place. His loaded bow never straying far from Nightshade and Megatron. "And Steve I need to have a word with you in private!" she said with a tone that Captain America had not heard since he has last fought beside her.

Nightshade and Captain America walked away from the gathered Avengers as a women who could change size and had insect wings went up to speak with Megatron. The large Mech was a bit awkward at first but soon got use to Wasp chatting away to him. The rest of the Avengers just watched them and Black Panther was about to follow them but a warning glance from Thor stopped him.

"What have you got to say Nightshade? For 70 years I was in the ice as you were still alive and then recently I find out that your still alive and so is Seth! So what's the next thing your going to tell me?" he asked narrowing his blue eyes.

Nightshade was silent. She just wacthed him until she looked at the floor and her converse. "I am sorry, Rogers! But over 70 years things happen and I have been rather busy while trying to keep Edward and Julian from causing problems left right and centre. But I can tell you that one of the Howling Commandos is still alive and is quite well! They have not submited to the passage of time like other members of your race!" Nightshade said as she walked so that her back was to the Avengers. The Avengers tried to listen to the conversation but Nightshade might as well have been whispering she was talking that quietly.

"Who Nightshade? Stop keeping it to yourself!" Cap snapped at her. He did not like the smile that crossed her face. She leaned in closer and whispered a name before walking away. Her converse leaving marks in the ground as she walked back to Megatron who was still with the other Avengers and was joining in with more of the conversation that Wasp was leading. Captain America watched her go back tobthe silver and black robot before the both of them walked away. He was not alone in this world like he had first thought.

Wasp and Nightshade were talking already when Captain America joined up with the others. The sizechanger and the shapeshifter were having a good chat about something that Ant-Man had found interesting and was asking questions here and there. Thor and Hulk were play fighting with each other while Hawkeye made beats with Iron Man. Black Widow was staring at Nightshade waiting for her to make a move. He noticed that Megatron had returned to his jet mode and was some way off. He definitely needed an explanation from Nightshade about what was going on.

"So you're the last of your kind?" Ant-Man asked. He still had his helmet on as he studied Nightshade.

"Hank!" Wasp snapped nearly slapping him but was stopped when Nightshade grabbed her arm.

"It's alright Wasp!" she said to the female sizechanger before looking at the male sizechanger. "I am! I'm the last of the Dragonoids!"

Ant-Man and Wasp looked at each other before looking back at Nightshade. "What happened?!" Ant-Man asked.

"A war! The Time War! My race died to defend the universe from the flames of the war between the Time Lords and the Daleks. I was unlucky and still alive!" she explained as she looked back up at the stars.

Wasp would have said something else if Nightshade didn't clamp a bony hand over her mouth. Mumbling for her to let go she tried to wiggle her way out of Nightshade's grip. "Captain we have company! A lot of company! I'd suggest falling back!" she shouted as Wasp kept kicking at her.

Captain America looked in the direction that Nightshade was looking and sure enough a fleet of jets were heading right for them. The Avengers, Nightshade and Megatron just watched as the jets flew overhead before vanishing. There engines were still roaring in the air even after they had dissappeared.

"What is happening here?" Hawkeye shouted. The archer looked from Captain America to Iron Man.

"Those planes were a fleet of planes that vanished during the Second World War! " Nightshade spoke as she released Wasp from her grip. "But that was not a time displacement! That was spirts but only someone with great power can bring about jets like that?"

Megatron looked up at the sky. The sky had gone purple where the jets had been. But that was not possible. His Spark felt a pinch of pain even though Nightshade was working on breaking the curse that Unicron had put on it. It couldn't be. Primus and Optimus Prime had locked him in limbo. How could he have found his way to this dimension? His red optics looked down at Nightshade who was still in human form and looking up at the sky. He had to tell her. He had to tell her and the Avengers about Unicron the Choas Bringer.


	4. Chapter 4: Megatron meet Megatron

Chapter 4: Megatron meet Megatron

"Nightshade!" Megatron shouted. He followed Nightshade as she walked away from the Avengers. "I need to talk with you!" he said to her.

Nightshade stopped as she shifted from her human form back to her true form. Her front paws slammed into the ground as her joints cracked into their correct position. Her tail flicked as it rested on the ground. The deadly spike caught the moon's glow. Wasp let out a shriek at Nightshade's true form. The sizechanger zipped up to Nightshade's red eye and got a good look at all the scratches that covered the smooth surface. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I've got a hunch who summoned those jets!" he replied. He hoped he was wrong. He had brought enough choas to their dimension. He saw Nightshade and Captain America look at each other before they both looked back at him. The rest of the Avengers were looking at him. He didn't like how all of them watched him as he put down his thoughts of what was going on. Before he had meet Nightshade he would have loved all the attention that was on him, but that was the old him. The version of him that Unicron had made. "Unicron!"

Nightshade allowed a hiss to escape and the Avengers looked confused at what was happening.

"Nightshade what does a magical horse with a horn have to do with this?" Wasp asked. She was hovering just in front of Nightshade's red eye and bright orb was focused on her.

Nightshade looked back at Megatron.The silver and black mech looked stunned scared. "Megatron explain what you know!" she said looking straight at him with her red optics glaring.

Megatron vented air through his systems. He thought he was done with Unicron. He looked down at the small Dragonoid. Those red optics had not stopped glaring at him. He wanted to be finished with Unicron. He wanted to live out the rest of his life repaying all the damage that he had done. "Unicron is the brother of Primus, the creator of all Cybertronians! He is a god of Choas who is the core of the earth from my dimension! I've fought against him twice! Both times me and Optimus Prime nearly died!" he explained.

He watched as Captain America glared at Nightshade. He was not afraid of Nightshade's appearance at all. An appearance that remindied him of the Terracons that Unicron had used on Cybertron to get to the Well of Sparks.

"We have to deal with another God of Choas?" Captain America asked. He didn't stop glaring at Nightshade. The Dragonoid in turn did not stop watching something in the distance as she no doubt thought of a way to resolve this.

"Seth is not on earth at the moment! He meet the Doctor and has retreated with a Dalek fleet! That gives us time to deal with Unicron before the two get the idea to work together!" Nightshade explained as she looked back at Captain America.

"No!"

The sudden shout caused Nightshade to look at the silver and black Mech. His red optics were filled with pain with his past. "Megatron-" Nightshade started but the Mech had already transformed and was flying in the direction of where the jets had come from. Snarling Nightshade opened up her wings.

"Nightshade wait!" Captain America shouted as Nightshade shot into the air after Megatron. Her huge wings caused a gust of wind to knock against the Avengers. Her tail steered her after the alien jet as it tore through the air. Narrowing her optics she kept Megatron in her sight as he fled away from the Avengers.

:Megatron stand down! You don't need to fight Unicron on your own!: Nightshade shouted into the comm. link that she and Megatron shared. Growling to herself when he did not respond she shifted into her jet form. The powerful afterburners sparked into life and she was catching up with the Cybertronian jet. :Megatron you are not alone in this fight! You have allies with myself and the Avengers!: she once again shouted down the comm. system. Again Megatron didn't respond.

 _"Alert! Alert!"_ the Moonray chimmed in through her main comm. link. The Moonray decided now was the best time to tell her that something was wrong. _"Megatron is heading towards the Megatron and Optimus Prime of our dimension_ _and they are locked in combat!"_

Nightshade snarled before blasting energy into her afterburners she was able to come level with Megatron. His afterburners groaning as he tried to keep away from Nightshade, but her jet form was built better for speed while his was for power. "Nightshade this is my fight! To many Mechs and Femmes have already died because of me! I am not dragging you into it!" he shouted over the roaring air and the two powerful afterburners. "This is my fight Nightshade! If Unicron has come to this dimension it is up to me to stop him before he causes more damage!" he continued to shut. He tried again to pull away from Nightshade but found her right beside him.

"Megatron we have to turn back! And I know the risks of this! Cybertron has always been an ally to the Dragonoids even before the Time War! And plus we are heading towards a fight between the Autobots and Decepticons of this dimension!" Nightshade shouted.

Megatron lowered the power of his afterburners. Could he meet this dimensions version of him and Optimus. Were they like them or completely different. That was when he heard explosions. He would have went to investigate if Nightshade did not smash into his side. She kept doing that until he decided it was best to listen to the Dragonoid. Pulling up he waited for Nightshade to follow him before diving back towards the ground. He could hear her swearing in languages that he was not familiar with as she followed him in his dive back to the ground.

Bursting through the clouds that had kept him from seeing the ground he was welcomed to a sight both familiar and different. Autobots and Decepticons were fighting each other. Many he recognised right away. Many of them were offlined and many of them had scattered to the stars when Cybertron went dark. That was when he saw two mechs locked in combat. Optimus Prime and Megatron.

The silver mech fighting the red and blue mech had the treads of a tank on his legs rather than being built for taking an airborne form like him. His faceplates were twisted into a sneer that only the Leader of the Decepticons could master.

The Optimus in this dimension was just like the one from his dimension. Standing tall and proud with a sense of honour that only Prime could master the leader of the Autobots was always a symbol of hope.

A sudden force from above sent him crashing towards the ground. Transforming he landed on his feet as a blue Seeker landed in front of him. Every Autobot and Decepticon stopped in their fighting to look at him. The Seeker was joined by three others as they studied him. "Good another Decepticon!" the purple Seeker shouted.

Many of the Autobots kept their weapons trained on him as Nightshade dropped out of the sky. She landed beside a Paraxian Autobot and glanced worryingly over at Optimus Prime.

Megatron from the dimension he found himself in approached. He carried himself much like he did before he was freed from Unicron's hold. "Who are you?" Megatron asked looking at him like an organic butcher looked at an animal before the butchering.

He looked over at Nightshade. He could sense that if he made a sudden move that she did not like he would find a set of claws digging into his back should he side with the Decepticons. That was when he recalled that he needed a new name not to confuse UNIT and SHIELD. He knew that Nightshade needed to come up with a name for him to keep the humans happy for their paperwork.

"Who are you demanded!" Megatron demanded raising cannon at him.

If he was back in his true dimension he would have tore the arm off, but he was not that Mech any more. He looked over at Nightshade who was talking with the white and black Mech she had landed beside. "My name is Galvatron!" he replied back raising his own cannon at Megatron. "Now stand aside!" he growled powering up his cannon at this dimensions version of him.

Megatron laughed at Galvatron as did the rest of the Decepticons. "You are nothing but a lonely traitor to the cause and the Autobots wont welcome you in!" Megatron gloated as he looked at Galvatron. Galvatron was slightly taller than him but that was not putting him off.

The newly renamed Galvatron lowered his cannon. "They have every reason not to welcome me, Megatron! But I have seen the errors of my ways and with Nightshade's help I'm not letting you destroy Earth or its people!" he declared as he unseathed his blade under his cannon that was still powering up.

A sinister smirk crossed over Megatron's faceplates as he looked at tbe Dragonoid who had tensed at the mention of her name. "Well Nightshade! It's good to see that you have hardly changed since Tyger Pax! I heard of your recent visit to Cybertron! Shockwave is still blind just to inform you!" he snarled at her. He would have moved his arm cannon at her but he was not to keen in not keeping a weapon between him and Galvatron. He kept the silver and black mech in his sights as he focused on Nightshade.

"That's good! Don't worry he'll learn how to walk without an optic! There is after all like a hundred civilisations out there that only use the sense of smell to get around!" she replied as the Paraxian stood stiffly at her side.

Megatron snarled as he returned his attention back to Galvatron. He should have known that Nightshade whenever she had a chance for it would go after Shockwave for what he had done to her during the war. Now with his trusted ally blinded he was not able to see the rebels lead by Elita-1 were up to. Already the Femmes had taken back much of Cybertron from the Decepticons that it was becoming annoying. He should have taken Nightshade out when she was brought to him as a prisoner of war. But no, as soon as she was captured she escaped killing any Decepticon Seekers who got in our way. On her way out she had managed to bring down months of planning and hard work in a matter of minutes. He had to wonder how she had managed to do what she did without a proper plan. Nightshade was just as deadly as Prowl and Shockwave. Those two thought out the littlest of things in their planning, but Nightshade she was a wildcard. She would gather intell and just with the flow of what way the battle went. There had been a few points in the war for Cybertron that Nightshade was just as wanted as Optimus Prime and was never seen. Many of the Mechs who had seen her ended up going either mad as their processor's were damaged beyond repair or their Sparks were shut down by a shadow like mist. Nightshade was Optimus's Devastator before she vanished and they had headed off to find another world for Energon.

"Oi, Megatron we have him!" a Decepticon shock tropper shouted. The black Mech held a teenage boy in one green hand. The boy squirmed and tried to get out of the Mechs servo.

Megatron looked around at his soldier carrying his prize. "Excellent work! Decepticons return to base!" Megatron shouted at all the Decepticons before looking back at Galvatron and Optimus. "Until next time _Galvatron_!" he sneered before jumping into the air after Soundwave.

Nightshade watched in silence as _Galvatron_ lowered his cannon arm. The blade he had unseathed was seathed back into his arm and as his cannon was powered down. Walking away from Prowl a paw at a time. She allowed her metal claws to make noise to make sure that the Decepticon leader from another dimension heard her coming and did not take off her skull. "Galv'?" she asked him as she approached him. One paw in front of the other. Her tail swished side to side as Optimus stepped to the side. "Are you alright?" she asked him. Her red optics focused on the silver and black Mech.

"I really don't like him!" Galvatron snarled looking back around at Nightshade. "But what about the boy that the Decepticons took?" he asked her as Optimus walked up to him. He wacthed Nightshade took a step away from the towering Mech as hia blue optics locked onto his red optics. "Optimus Prime!" he said to the Mech who was slightly smaller than Prime from his dimension and that was before his upgrade that he got from the Hammer of Solus Prime.

"Megatron!" he said quietly so the other Autobots could not hear what he was saying. He then looked over at Nightshade. Her stare could of killed him if he was not staring at her with his own stare. "Nightshade I want a full report of what has been happening since the last time that I saw you!" he ordered her.

Nightshade lowered her horned head in response. Her optics locked onto the ground. "Of course! But it will be a couple of days for it to be completed, Optimus! A lot has recently happened!" she replied. That was when she snapped her head back up at the tall red and blue Mech. "But you need to tell me why the Decepticons have taken a human boy! I will need to alert Kate Stewart at UNIT at whatever the Decepticons are planning that involve the human race!" she snapped at the Autobot leader.

Optimus vented a sigh through his vents. He should have known that Nightshade would demand to know what Megatron and even he had planned for Spike Witwicky. She had made a pledge to defend the human race and a lot of the treaties that she had formed with different worlds was all for Earth's defence. "Of course Nightshade! I will answer all your questions that you have but I also want to know why you are walking around with a Decepticon along with your visit to Cybertron!" he said looking at Nightshade and then at Galvatron who was looking anywhere but at Optimus Prime and Nightshade.

"Spike!" a human shouted. Nightshade recognised Bumblebee grab the human back and try to calm him down. "Optimus you have to safe my son!" the man pleaded and that was when he saw Nightshade. His eyes went wide and his skin went pale. "They've found me?" he asked her.

Nightshade nodded her head. "I'm afraid so, Witwicky!" she replied before looking back at Optimus. "Like I said I will explain everything!"

Optimus nodded his helm in understanding before looking at all the Autobots gathered watching him. "Alright, Autobots transform and roll back to base!" He wacthed as all the Autobots transformed into their alternative forms. He waited for Nightshade to leap into the air and open her wings followed by Galvatron who transformed into a jet he was not familiar with. With all his Autobots heading home he too transformed and headed home. His scanners focused on the only two dots in the air above him. He trusted Nightshade with all his Spark, but there was a lot that she was not telling him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Ark

**I don't own Transformers or Captain America. They both belong to their respective owners.**

Chapter 5: The Ark

Galvatron sat opposite Optimus Prime with Nightshade beside him. Her wings did not even twicth as they faced this dimensions version of his old friend. Hid friend who he had betrayed when Unicron had started to corrupted his Spark. The Autobot leader studied the pair for a while as he settled in his chair at the table. As soon as they had arrived back at the Ark Galvatron and Nightshade were taking straight to Optimus's office before rumours spread throughout the entire Ark. There was no doubt that he had to tell Optimus everything that Nightshade had found out by searching through his mind and Spark. He did not know if he could cope with everything again. He was glad that Nightshade had just poked at his mind and then looked into his Spark.

Optimus placed a datapad onto his desk and looked at the Dragonoid and the copy of Megatron who had come with her. "Nightshade what where you doing on Cybertron?" he asked. His optics focused on Nightshade. The Dragonoid did not move even with both Optimus and him watching her. "Nightshade what is going on?" Optimus asked making Galvatron to look back at him.

"I was on Cybertron to get an ancient weapon that could destroy planets and suns! It was either that or allow a deranged Dalek get his tentacles on the Star Bane! A peice of the Star Bane had been hidden on Cybertron and I played distraction to keep Shockwave focused on me as the Star Bane was taken off world!" Nightshade explained to Optimus. Her wings twicthed slighlty but that was all the movement that she had done.

Optimus sat back in his seat as he studied Nightshade. He knew her the best in the Ark, after all her treacher and Alpha Trion had been old friends and they had spent a lot of time together as they trained to be who they were today. He had seen Nightshade's true self and the masks that she put on when she was either not up to something or she was close to bubbling up to exploding with rage. And he knew that it was not a fun experience to have Undead magic course through his systems and then being pummelled by metal claws. "Was that what had caused the sky to go bright red?" he asked pulling up images that his scouts led by Hound had taken when the sun had started going strange.

Nightshade and Galvatron strained to see the pictures on the datapad. Sure enough the sky had gone bright red and Galvatron knew that the Daleks had been the invading force to attack the earth. It had taken everything that UNIT and SHIELD to keep the Daleks under control while Nightshade along with an alien known as the Doctor and Dalek Sec went in to fight against Dalek X. Galvatron didn't know much about the fight as UNIT was keeping it under wraps as well as Nightshade. It would seem that the humans had told Nightshade not to let out what had happened during that invasion that was quickly stopped as quickly as it had started. Even the sun had started acting up as if it had neen attacked by an unknown force.

"Yes! The Star Bane was an ancient relic that both the Time Lords and Dragonoids had created in hopes to put the Daleks off fighting the Time War. It was later agreed that the Star Bane was to be hidden and so it was broken a part. A peice of the Star Bane was hidden in Nowhere a community built into the head of a Celestial being. The second piece was on Cybertron and the last peice was on Earth!" Nightshade explained as her tapped against the screen of the Datapad. A map of the universe came onto the screen and Nightshade outlined the planets where the Star Bane had been hidden. "The Star Bane was destroyed by Torchwood just after it shot the sun which was made younger by the Doctor manipulating time around it!" she continued to explain.

Optimus just looked at the map. Nightshade had pulled up a map of the universe which had just gotten bigger. He had never heard of Nowhere. There was some planets on the map that had not been there ten million years ago. The last time Shuttles had been sent out to the stars to map the universe. It just showed them that the universe was still growing.

"Optimus you need to tell me why the Decepticons have taken Sparkplug's son! If a humans life is in danger I need to alert the Avengers!" Nightshade demanded looking right at him. Galvatron slunk in his seat. He knew that once Nightshade and Optimus had spoken he would be questioned. He knew Jazz would no doubt take part in the interrogation along with Ironhide and Prowl when they found out who he was.

Optimus sat back in his seat. His optics focused on Nightshade but he had his sensors locked onto "Galvatron". He did not trust the silver and black mech that had come with Nightshade. He looked too much like Megatron, and even his personality was similar. He would have to see what his motives were and why he was keeping to Nightshade's side like a space barnacle. "Nightshade if I tell you, you will not like the answer!" he replied taking the datapad from the middle of the table. He shuddered as a hiss vibrated through the table.

"It's better than me not knowing and working against you when I should be working along with you!" she responded with a hiss still caught in her voice. "So what is going on that you don't want to tell me?" she asked leaning in closer to the Prime. Galvatron stared at Optimus. Never had he seen someone arguing with the Prime, but here was Nightshade. A Dragonoid who could no doubt outwit Predaking in a fight. She was not afraid to get in Optimus's faceplates. He had to wonder if Nightshade had gotten into Megatron's faceplates and demanded that he left the earth.

Optimus vented a sigh through his systems. He pulled up an image on the datapad before handing it over to Nightshade. Nightshade's claws wrapped around the datapad and dragged it closer to her. Her red optics studied the information that was showing on the datapad. Red shifted to darker red as her skull shit up. "Are you kidding me, Optimus? Don't you know that this is stupidity at its finest! What is Sparkplug going to say to this when he finds out about this? Or are you not going to tell him?" she demanded.

Galvatron could only stare as Optimus remained as still as possible. But the threat that was Nightshade was making it hard for him. The golden walls of the Ark seemed to get darker as shadows slithered up them.

"Nightshade I know that you have reservations about this, but I did not know until a few earth hours ago that you were here or even alive! The last I heard of you was just before the Ark launched!" Optimus said. He knew that it was better to explain himself rather than keep information away from her. Nightshade was a force that no one wanted to reckon with. A fource of nature that made even the Dinobots look like nothing more than a bunch of Sparklings with no experience of fighting at all.

"Optimus," Nightshade sighed looking at only the datapad as if that would be able to cantain her growing anger, "If this works Megatron could use that this to transform the entire population of earth and gain more soliders!" she finished finally looking back at him. "And you where thinking of doing this to nothing more than a Sparkling in human terms? What has gotten into your processor, Prime?" Nightshade demanded as her wings twicthed slighlty.

Galvatron slowly edged himself away from Nightshade. If she was going to lash out he did not want to be too close to her. He looked over at Optimus in fear that he was going to end up with a capping hole in his chest plating at any second. He then looked back over at Nightshade. She looked as if the Prime had committed a great crime and she was doing all she could not to kill him where he sat. He wanted to ask what had gotten under her plating but knew that if he spoke all attention would be moved over to him.

"Nightshade I want you to understand that this was the last option for this case! We have found out that someone is after Sparkplug and we have consulted with him to see what he wanted done. He said that he would remain human but he wanted Spike to be protected from this growing threat! The only way to do so is to turn him into a Cybertronian and keep him hiding that way! Already he has been attacked by a man with a red face in hopes of getting to Sparkplug but Ironhide was in the area and was quick to get Spike out of there!" he explained to her. But Nightshade had stopped listening as soon as he said red faced man.

Growling to herself Nightshade looked at the datapad in front of her. It showed the schematics of Wheeljack's latest invention. It looked like a rifle and from looking at its design it could only be used once. She could see notes that it was originally going to be used to turn the Decepticons into Sparklings when it was coming to the end of the war, but it had been changed for this. Rubbing her claws over her horns she looked back at Optimus. "You do know that once this there is no going back?" she asked him.

Optimus sighed with relief. Nightshade was going with what he, Prowl and Sparkplug had agreed upon. "I do and Sparkplug understands what is going to happen Nightshade!" he replied to her.

"But why would the Decepticons take the boy?" Galvatron asked looking from Nightshade to Optimus. Finally deciding to speak knowing that Optimus was about to start interrogatin Nightshade on why he, the leader of the Decepticons from another dimension was sticking at her side

Both Optimus and Nightshade looked over at him before Nightshade snapped her attention back towards Optimus. "Shockwave has developed a device similar to Wheeljack's! And Megatron's planning on using it to turn Spike into a Cybertronian!" Optimus explained looking at the silver and black mech who leaned back in his chair to get away from from the attention that was on him. "Nightshade we must get Spike back before anything can be done! But first I want to know how you know Sparkplug and why you have Megatron with you?" he asked her.

"I knew it was coming" Nightshade sighed as she took the datapad and typed up a search. "Have you heard about the humans two world wars?" she asked to which Optimus nodded his helm in reply. Grunting in understanding she continued, "During the second war Captain America the first superhero had made a team of soliders that called themselves the Howling Commandos. This team worked very closely with myself along with a Maiden known as Edward and a Werewolf Julian. And Sparkplug was one of the Howling Commandos. That is how I know Sparkplug Witwicky!"

Optimus sat back in his chair. The datapad showed a black and white image of a group of soliders and one of those soldiers was no doubt Sparkplug. He was younger and skinner than he was now, but there was no doubt who he was. Looking back at Nightshade he hoped that she would explain more about what had happened during the second war as it seemed that the past was catching up with the present.

"And your right, Optimus! This is Megatron," she said pointing a claw at Galvatron who sat beside her, "But he is not from this dimension! Optimus before you say to sent him to the brig hear me out! I have looked through both his mind and his Spark to find that he had been corrupted by Unicron as he started to work with his dimensions version of you! It was only recently that he found that he was wrong and Primus has sent him here to make up for what he has done!" she finished explaining.

Optimus looked from Nightshade to Galvatron. "Very well Nightshade! I believe you! But if he betrays us I'm holding you responsible!" he warned. Nightshade only bowed her horned head in response. "And Nightshade its good seeing you again, old friend!"

"It's good being back, Prime!" she responded.

0000ooooo000

Red Alert and Prowl sat in Prowl's office. Datapads covered the table as the two mechs looked over the known plans of the Nemesis. The Head of Security and the Second in command of the Autobots came up with plans that the other did not agree about.

Prowl rubbed his helm in a sign of frustration as Red Alert looked ready to having another panic attack as his circuits fried once again. The two were two of the sharpest minds in the Autobot army. The two were the best mechs to plan for Spike's rescue.

"This is useless! We should have improved our security long before now!" Red Alert shouted over at Prowl. The horns on his helm started to spark as his paranoia got the better of him. "We should have not allowed Spike to leave the Ark!" he continued in his rant at how bad their security was and that it needed improvements.

Prowl half listened to the Head of Security. He had heard all these rants before and could recite them all. Looking at the datapad as it showed an update from Optimus. "Red Alert, excuse me but I think we have found a solution to our problem!" he informed the Security Officer before standing out of his seat. His doorwings twicthed slighlty as they sensed movement from behind.

"And what would that be?" Red Alert asked as he came to Prowl's side. "The Dinobots and hope to Primus that no harm comes to the human? Or send in the minibots and hope that at least one of them comes back?" he demanded as Prowl walked out of his office. He watched as the Paraxian kept his doorwings as stiff as possible as he walked down the corridor of the Ark. "Well whats got on your processor that makes you think that we can get Spike back?" he demanded the black and white mech.

Prowl said nothing as he walked towards the part of the Ark that had all the berrh chambers and offices. He walked past Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins had a look on their faceplates that told that there was trouble ahead. He did not know who the unlucky bot was, but he had sinking suspicion that it was Nightshade and Galvatron who was on the Twins prank radar. He was no longer paying attention to what Red Alert was saying any more. He was just repeating himself and right now Prowl had a plan that could not fail. It couldn't not if all the pieces worked the way he wanted them to.

Prowl came to a door that for so many years had not been opened. The door sensing his and Red Alert's presence it slid open. Prowl letting himself in walked into the rom that for the past six million years had not housed any one but was being used but was once again being used. The room like every other room was a basic rom. A berth and table were the only furniture in the room with datapads neatly placed on the table. The only difference with this room to a room like his was that it had images of a world that he reasoned to belief was Nightshade's homeworld that had been destroyed by the Daleks during the Time War. There was also a picture of him and Jazz along with Nightshade at the Crystal Gardens before it had been destroyed by the Seekers lead by Starscream. Another difference was that Nightshade's room in the Ark had rafters that allowed Nightshade to recharge up high.

At the moment Nightshade was sitting in the middle of the room with his optics shuttered. Her tail wrapped around her front paws like that of a giant cat and her wings were pinned behind her. A slight hiss escaped and those red optics flashed open. "Prowl?" she asked in both greeting and questioning why he was there.

"Nightshade it is good seeing you again! I need to ask you to take part in a rescue mission! You and Galvatron!" he said to the Dragonoid.

"To rescue Spike?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Prowl nodded his helm. And Nightshade stood up from her sitting position that was like that of a cat. "Right then, what have you got in the mind?" she asked the TIC.

Red Alert pushed past Prowl and stared right into Nightshade's red optics. "Not yet! She and Galvatron need to go through security! We don't know if Nightshade has become a supporter of the Decepticons or if she has a Cerebral implant and we don't know this Galvatron either! He could be a Decepticon spy!" he ranted at both Prowl and Nightshade. His optics narrowed at Nightshade.

Nightshade looked at Prowl and then back at Red Alert. "Red I understand that you are doing your job, but a life is in danger at the moment! And I am not allowing that life to be put in jeproday because of your paranoia! Like you I am doing my job!" Nightshade said to Red Alert. She looked back at Prowl. "What's your plan, Prowl?" she asked the Tactician.

Prowl nodded his helm. "Get Galvatron and meet me in my office!" was all he said before walking out of Nightshade's room in the Ark. He kept his doorwings held high as he walked back to his office.

Nightshade watched Prowl leave in silence before returning her attention back to Red Alert. "What?" she asked him. Hid blue optics were narrowed and she was sure that he was going to have another panic attack as his circuits fried once again. Lowering her wings she let out an annoyed hiss out of her spark. "Very well, Red what made questions have you got this time?" she asked.

Red Alert seemed to relax a lot. He didn't look like he was going to have another crash like the first time they had meet back on Cybertron. He reached into his subspace and brought out a datapad. The datapad was already lit up on the page that was filled with security questions. "Fifty questions? Come on Red? Don't you think thats a bit too much?" she asked seeing how many questions she had to answer.

"Security is security Nightshade! There is no way around!" he replied before walking out of Nightshade's room a smile plastered on his faceplates.

Nightshade still holding the datapad in her clawed paw and flicking through all the questions that she had to answer. When she got back. But first she needed to find Galvatron. Placing the datapad on her growing to do list she ran out of her room on all four paws.

0000000000ooooooooo

Galvatron lay on his berth. His red optics opened as they studied the cieling above him. The golden walls of the Ark gave him a sense of reference back to his home dimension. Doing nothing he allowed his processor and Spark to heal. Optimus had allowed him to stay but he was no doubt being watched by the Prime and he did not mind. He felt that he should not have been given this chance by Primus, Nightshade and Optimus. He had committed crimes that could not be forgiven so easily but Nightshade was willing to give him a second chance as were the Avengers. The Autobots of this dimension had no clue what he had done but he had a feeling Nightshade would debrief Optimus as soon as possible.

A knocking at the door of his room forced him to get out of berth. Walking towards the door which had already opened and allowed Nightshade to enter. "Nightshade?" he asked.

"Come on! We need to meet Prowl in his office!" she said before walking out of his room and back into the corridor.

Following after her he prepared to meet the Autobots second in command. He had meet him once before in his own dimension and found him to lack certain emotions making him more a computer than a Mech. He had to wonder if this Prowl was the same or was he different.

Walking after Nightshade he noticed that there was no Autobots at all. "Nightshade where are all the Autobots?" he asked the Dragonoid. He was still mindful as to not step on her tail. He had already felt the flames of Predaking's flames after stepping on the Predacons tail and did not want to be struck by lightning.

"Their all in the rec room! We're keeping away from their sights for a while until me and Optimus come up with a cover story for you!" she replied as she kept walking. She suddenly stopped forcing him to slam his pede down just beside her tail. She turned her neck around to face him and also look at how close it came to her tail being crushed. Hissing with relief Nightshade looked front ways to face five Autobots she had never meet.

"Me Grimlock did not know that him Wheeljack make any more us Dinobots!" the biggest of the new Autobots said. His red visor lit up as he scanned Nightshade. "And strange robot behind her smells like Decepticon!" the Mech called Grimlock roared before transforming in an T-Rex. He let out a bellowing roar. "Dinobots attack!" he roared.

Nightshade hissed as she took a battle position. Her wings opened up and her teeth were on display. It had been many years since she had fought a dinosaur but it was simple enough. Scare them and they run in the other direction. The other robots transformed into different dinosaurs. Unamused Nightshade just snorted in boredom as Grimlock stomped towards her.

"Grimlock enough!"

Grimlock stopped and transformed back to his robot mode as Optimus Prime walkes towards him. Ironhide and Jazz flanked him. The visored mech smiled as soon as he saw Nightshade.

"Optimus what in the name of the Underworld is there robotic dinosaurs stomping around the Ark?" she asked the Autobot leader as he got between her and Grimlock.

"Me Grimlock not dinosaur! Me Dinobot!" Grimlock roared. He stood stiffly when Nightshade glared at him.

Optimus stepped between Grimlock and Nightshade. He knew that Nightshade and Grimlock would lock horns but he didn't expect Nightshade to actually let a fight between her and Grimlock start. He thought she would at least try and stop it. "Nightshade this is Grimlock and his team the Dinobots!" Optimus said looking at Nightshade who had relaxed slighlty.

"Look Optimus I can hear everything you have to say about this team but we don't have much time! And I need to get Sparkplug to safety of the Avengers Mansion!" Nightshade said as she walked away from all the gathered Mechs.

Galvatron looked at Optimus before shrugging his shoulders and following after Nightshade. Optimus followed after the large Mech with Ironhide and Jazz behind him. They needed to come up with a plan to save Spike from the Decepticons.


	6. Chapter 6: The Forces of Choas

Chapter 6: The Forces of Choas

 **The Core of Cybertron- Primeverse**

"Curse him! Curse Primus!" the voice boomed in the dark void of his new prison. "I was so close to winning! Damn them all! Damn the Prime and my treacherous student! I should have gone with Starscream! He would be too afraid to do anything against me!" he growled. A pair of purple orbs glowed in the darkness. "Now I'm stuck in a prison Primus has made! I swear to The Dark Forces Megatron I shall have my revenge!" he roared into the nothingness that surrounded him.

The Dark Void that he was trapped in was strong enough to keep a God of Choas at bay. Its walls were dimensional making it impossible for him to get through, but that did not stop his powers from leaching through and to Megatron's position. All he could do was send spirts to spook his former student. He was going to get his revenge, even if it took him eons for it to be unfolded and even if it involved cursing his Spark further. From his limited presence in the other world that Megatron was in that something just as gifted in magic like him was there working to fix what he done to his Spark. Feeling that power made him want to meet this creature. He could wait to exact his revenge on Megatron and to make this creature his next vessel of Choas. He was a patient Mech. He could wait. He would wait.

"It's such a shame that a fellow God of Choas should be locked away like some freak from a circus sideshow!" tutted a voice from the shadows of the Void. The German accent boomed all over the Void and its location was not known from the echoing all around the void that Primus had put him in.

"Show yourself!" he boomed. Purple energy lit up revealing a shadowy figure that stood taller than Devastator. "Show respect to me!" he shouted.

Laughter echoed in every direction and the God of Choas found himself searching for the source of the sound. "Come now Unicron! That is no way to treat a future ally! I too want revenge on a hero called Nightshade and you want revenge on Megatron! I think if we work together we shall have our revenge on Megatron and Nightshade!" the voice boomed again but this time it sounded a lot closer.

"You are proposing an alliance?" Unicron asked. He was no longer searching for the speaker but he wanted to hear what he had say. If he could get him out of his Void he was seeking Megatron out like a Turbofox when it came to scraps of Energon.

The voice made a strange clicking noise. "I am! I can get you out of here Choas Bringer and together we will have our revenge like I said! Along with plunging everything in existence into choas!"

Unicron leaned back as a figure shimmered into existence. "So what do you say?" the creature with the head and fur of a strange creature asked but stood like a human.

"I am in! So long as I get to tare out Megatron's Spark!" Unicron growled. His purple optics narrowed into pure hatred and determination as he planned how to get revenge.

"Good to see that you have not lost your determination! That is good! Now," the creature glasping its furry clawed hands together, "we should get to Earth! I have an army waitin to return to the world from their prison in the Underworld!"

Unicron stared down at the strange creature that stood at his pedes. He could feel the power that the creature had, but there was power that he was not able to access. He could hear the restraints of his prison clanking open. "Megatron look out! My vengeance will be so swift that you wont even know what happened!" Unicron roared as he forced himself out of his prison. He could feel Primus trying to fight him but the Creator of all Cybertronians was not ready for the attack of two choas gods. Unicron was free and he was going to get revenge against Megatron.

:Leatherback deal with Edward and meet me at the HYDRA base! It is time I got my book back!:

 **Dead Space- Primeverse**

"Master you have returned! I am pleased to see that Onyx Prime did not destroy you like I felt it did!" the huge black and purple mech boomed as a much larger black and golden Mech stomped up to him. He lowered into bow as Unicron came into view.

"Megatronus! My first servant!" Unicron sneered as he walked towards one of the First Primes. "I have a task for you!" he continued to speak as he walked into the huge throne room his servant had built. The huge palace had once been at the heart of an Empire that was brought down by Prima the first Cybertronian to be created by his brother. As punishment Megatronus was forced to remain in the fortress that he had built in a part of the universe that was dying.

Red optics focused onto purple optics. "What is it that you require of me, My Lord?" Megatronus asked.

Unicron stared down at the Fallen Prime who was sitting on his throne of his fallen empire. "I was betrayed! I want you to track Megatron down and find what keeps him going and I want you to crush him so that I can finish him off!" Unicron growled.

Megatronus rose from his throne. The huge Mech stomped over to his master. "I will find this betrayer and crush everything that he holds dear!" Megatronus boomed as he walked past Unicron. His plating was already shifting as he transformed into an alien jet. Firing up his afterburners he shot through the portal that Unicron had used to come to his fallen empire.


	7. Chapter 7: The Nemesis

Chapter 7: The Nemesis

Nightshade rolled to the side. Her wings folded close to her as they could possible go. Behind her Galvatron and Optimus Prime both had taken cover behind the computer consoles in the throne room in the Nemesis. The two large mechs then came out of their hidding places to start shooting at the Decepticons that they had meet. Megatron and Starscream along with Soundwave lead the defense as they kept the three of them away from the labs and Shockwave.

Focusing back into the fight Nightshade let lose a blast of black lightning. The black lightning zapped and snapped at any of the Decepticons that it touched. Megatron and Soundwave were both smart to take cover, but Starscream took a shock. The arrogant Seeker wobbled on his legs before falling flat on his faceplates.

Jumping back in behind a computer console, Nightshade ducked as Megatron fired at her. His plasma cannon making loud nosises against her sensative hearing. She could feelbthe power that came from that weapon go up her legs and right through her bones. Tbere had been plenty of times that she had been shot by tnat canon while on Cybertron. The wounds that it inflicted upon her caused Ratchet and Wheeljack no end of Sparkace to see the damage that she could take before it got to much for her. Being of the Undead did have its advantages.

"What where you hoping of achieving Optimus? Where you looking for your human pet?" Megatron laughed as his attention moved from Nightshade to Optimus. "I will say that the human body is so weak that after a second on intergation the boy started to bleed!" he continued to gloat.

Nightshade looked to Optimus from her hiding place. "Optimus go!" she shout3rd at him. She ducked back down a laser fire just missing her horn. "Me and Galvatron have this! Get Spike!" she shouted as she sprang out of his hiding spot. Black lightning danced out of her teeth towards the Decepticons. Megatron stepped back but Soundwave and all of his cassettes were struck by lightning.

"You dare stand in my way Nightshade!" Megatron roared. Aiming his cannon at her he was ready to blast Nightshade into the arms of Primus when Galvatron leapt out in front of her. He too brought up his plasna cannon. "Get out of my way deserter!" he roared before firing at Galvatron.

Galvatron took the blast full on as Nightshade leapt out from her hiding place behind him to blast both Megatron and Soundwave with black lightning. The two Decepticons dropped to the ground. There systems groaning as they powered down. Another good thing about being Undead. She could force Mechs and Femmes into stasis lock and force feed them their worst nightmares. Shaking her skull to get that thought out of there. She thought that would never surface up again after her teacher and Alpha Trion both started training her to keep the Beast at bay.

"Are you alright?" she asked Galvatron as she looked back round at the silver and black mech. Her red optics filled with worry that the plan was not going to work if one of them was hurt.

They all knew the risks. She and Galvatron along with Optimus had taken a lot of beatings through the years. Galvatron having been a gladiator of the Pits of Koan before he became the warlord leader of the Decepticons. Optimus he had fought forbthe freedom of all and that had lead him to fight in a lot of battles. She had not only fought in the Cybertronian War but also the two human wars and the Time War.

They all could take a punishment but Spike could not. He was just a boy. A boy who had just found out that his dad had fought alongside Captain America as one of the Howling Commandos. That in itself was enough to cause a sane person to rethink what they knew. But that was what happened when the Undead was involved. Everything that made sense was no longer regarded as magic and science joined at the hip.

Shaking himself down he looked down at the small Dragonoid. "I'm fine Nightshade! I'm use to taking a beating!" he replied. He looked over at Megatron and Soundwave. The two were not moving at all. "But what about them?" he asked. He had never seen powers like Nightshade's before. He had heard that the 13 Primes who were created by Primus to fight Unicron had powers.

Nightshade looked over at Megatron. "They have been forced into stasis lock! It will take a couple of days for Hook and Shockwave to get them out of it!" she replied looking back at Galvatron.

"Why not finish them here and now, Nightshade?" he asked looking at her. The Decepticons were all but finished now thanks to Nightshade and her magic. "You have the power to end the war!" he stated. He watched Nightshade as she stared at him. Her wings twicthed and a growl escaped from deep within her chest.

"You have no idea what my powers can do Galv'! I'm afraid of them!" she stuttered looking at her clawed paws that had gained a few chips from her fighting the Seekers to get in to the Nemesis. "No! As far as I use my powers is to break curses and to control the Shadow Network!" she finished saying before walking away from Galvatron.

Galvatron watched her walk away. He felt that being around Nightshade there was going to be a lot of secrets that she was not going to tell him. Secrets that not even her closest friends knew about. Venting air through his systems he followed her as they went after Optimus. His large pedes hitting the ground as he followed Nightshade out of the throne room in the Nemesis towards the corridor.

"Megatron!" someone shouted behind him. He did not turn around thinking it was for the Megatron from this dimension. That was a mistake. He was not given a warning and felt himself falling to the ground and right on top of Nightshade. The Dragonoid grunted in pain before phasing through him as if she had a phase shifter.

Nightshade stepped away from Galvatron and dropped down into a battle position. Her wings spread out wide as possible. Her red optics narrowed on the black and golden mech before her. His purple optics locked onto Galvatron behind her who was getting back to his pedes.

: Nightshade to Prowl: she shouted into her comm.

:Go ahead Nightshade: came Prowl's respone a second later.

:Me and Galv' are going to be later than anticipated! There is another Con here that I have never seen before: she informed the SIC of the Autobots.

:Do you need backup 'Shader?: Jazz asked coming into the conversation of Strike Team 1.

Nightshade studied the Mech in front of her. Her red optics studied the purple optic Mech who towered well above her. :No keep focused on your own objectives!: she replied to both Jazz and Prowl. They needed to get Spike out of the Nemesis and back to the Ark and if that was not a good choice it would have to be either the Avengers Mansion or even UNIT Stirling. He would need medical care that only humans could provide for him.

"Who are you?" she demanded the Mech before her. He took up a lot of space as he towered above everything. He was not as big as Devastator but he was a lot bigger than Skyfire or Grimlock. His purple optics made her want to slip into the shadows and remain there while another part of her demanded to be with her own kind. Shaking all those thoughts out of her skull she kept to her battle stance. "I want ask again!" she growled. Sparks of black lightning zapped at the tips of her sharp teeth as ahe got ready to fight the strange Mech.

"Nightshade how good to see you again!"

Roaring in rage Nightshade glared at the man who walked in on the scene. Wearing a suit that was fitted to him and with his black hair filled with gel to make it stylish was Seth. Beside him was Leatherback. The huge scaly ape was the last thing that she expected to see after Edward has been on his tail since he eacaped from UNIT in New York.

"Seth!" she growled dropping lower to the ground. "I thought you were off planet with your new Dalek empire!" she hissed at the god as Galvatron finally got back to his pedes. His oltics widened when he saw Unicron along with one of the original Primes standing behind him.

Seth strolled up towards Nightshade. He was not afraid of the Dragonoid or her abilites that could turn blood to ice. No he knew that he was what made Nightshade make mistakes. Mistakes that show her saves lives and yet he got away. "No! I believe that Dalek Caan can do something right for a change! And while o the subject of Daleks how is Dalek Sec?" he asked her.

"That's none of your business, Seth! Now what are you doing here?" she demanded pointing a talon at the Choas God.

Seth smiled back at her. "That's none of your business!" he repeated with her response. Putting his hands into his suit trousers he approached Nightshade with no worries of his health. "Now you will come with me with no excuse or the kid gets it!" he demanded. He stepped to the side and alowed Leatherback to step forward holding his prize in his huge hands. Spike who was unconscious looked ready to pass into the other side but Seth was keeping him alive. The perfect shield against her and Galvatron.

Galvatron was forced to watch as Nightshade relaxed from her battle stance. Her wings folded in close to her body. "Release the boy first Seth!" she shouted at the Wereset.

Seth looked at Leatherback. The giant ape looked at the small bundle in his arms before looking back at Nightshade. "No!" he simply replied before stepping away from Nightshade and Galvatron. "But still surrender if you want the boy to live!" he grunted at Nightshade.

"Nightshade don't!" Galvatron shouted as he saw Nightshade actually thinking of surrendering to two gods.

"Silence Megatron!" Unicron snarled. His purple optics glpwed and Galvatron droppes to his knees. His red optics flickering from their usual red to purple as Unicron started to take control again. His Spark felt strange as Unicron's curse meet Nightshade's magic head on. He could feel the warmth that came with being a part of a team and knowing that they had his back to feeling alone and hated by all. He did not want that. He glanced over at Nightshade. She was focused on the scaly ape that was holding the boy.

"Seth I'm warning you! Let the boy go!" Nightshade growled. Optics narrowed as she kept focused on Leatherback. Getting a good look at Sparkplug's son she saw that he was the identical copy of the Howling Commando when he was younger. His body was broken from the experiments done by Shockwave. That cyclops of a Mech was a mad scientist. He took pleasure in tormenting his victims. She should know. She was one of his prisoners back on Cybertron before it went dark.

Seth looked at the boy that Leatherback was holding. He needed medical treatment. Something he knew that the Avengers could provide with Banner and Pym within their ranks. He knew how weak human bodies where and so did Nightshade. The Dragonoid was responsible for the death of hundreds of human deaths herself. "Like I said I'll give the boy to you when you surrender!" he snarled at her.

Nightshade growled once again. Her sharp metal claws scrapped against the metal floor of the Nemesis. Her tail flicked slighlty as she studied Seth. "I'll never surrender!" she replied.

Seth chuckled as he looked at Leatherback. "So predictable!" he sighed looking back. He was ready for a blaat of black lightning to crackle in his face. Jumping back he got out of the way of the lightning. His yellow eyes moved to Leatherback. "Kill the boy!" he ordered with a smile.

Leatherback grinned bearing sharp fangs but he did not get far in crushing the boy in a bear hug before a black white Porsche slammed into him. Leatherback releashed Spike as the black and white car zoomed past him. Jazz transformed and picked up Spike as carefully as he could before transforming back to his vehicle mode.

Leatherback got back to his feet just as a blast of black lightning slapped his back. Growling he whipped around only to be smaked in the face by a tail. Landing flat on his face Leatherback closed his his beady eyes.

"Jazz get Spike out of here!" Nightshade shouted as she tackled Seth to the ground. The Wereset hissed in pain and frustration as he was pinned under her paw. "Go Jazz!" she shouted over at the Porsche. With a squeal from his tires Jazz was away allowing Nightshade one less thing to worry about.

Returning her attention back to Seth. "Alright Seth start talking!" she growled. "What are you doing here?" she asked him. Her red optics narrowed into nothing but embers of rage towards the Choas God.

Seth chuckled at her. "I'm not the threat here, Nightshade! I'm just stirring the pot as it where! I just came here to give you a message for Captain America and Sparkplug!" he replied. He grunted when Nightshade put down more pressure on the paw that had pinned him to the ground.

"What's the message and who is it from?" she demanded.

"The Red Skull is back and has the aid of a scientist who has worked with the Decepticons before! I forget his name but HYDRA are planning on changing mankind from flesh to metal! But the main threat that you have to deal with is Unicron!" Seth whispered before vanishing in black smoke.

Nightshade's paw slammed into the ground. Snarling she leapt around to find Galvatron on his hands and knees. Unicron himself towered above him. A blade of purple energy raised high above his helm as he prepared to execute Galvatron. Galvatron wasn't even moving and the other Mech in the room that was dtill standing watched the proceedings with great pride.

Galvatron couldn't take any more punishment. Unicron was attacking his very Spark. He could feel the cold and hatred that for eons had been his persona as he plunged Cybertron into war. He feared that feeling. It was at this point that he felt himself being pushed out of the way. Landing heavily on his back he onlined his optics to see Nightshade taken the beating from Unicron. The Dragonoid was nearly on the ground from the gods power.

"Nightshade!" he roared. He aimed his plasma cannon at Unicron's face and without a second thought fired. An explosion of red energy exploded in Unicron's faceplate with enough force to force his helm backwards.

Unicron snarled and stopped his attack on Nightshade to face Galvatron. "You dare betray me Megatron!" he roared. His purple optics focused on Galvatron. He did not care that his former disciple had changed their name from Megatron to Galvatron, he was still a traitor. And like all traitors he was going to be punished.

"I wont allow you to punish Nightshade for a crimes that I committed! Punish me but allow Nightshade to go! Allow her to keep defending this worlds inhabitants!" Galvatron pleaded. He looked over at Nightshade. The Dragonoid was on the ground. Her legs haven given up on keeping her up after Unicron's power attacking her. Her red optics had gone dark and he was afraid that she had gone into stasis lock. He did not want to think that she was offline. He would never think of doing all this alone. It was not just her power to break curses that was allowing him to feel like his old self again. It was her. He had never thought that he would find someone like Optimus had found in Elita One. He had found Nightshade thanks to Primus and Unicron's feud.

Unicron noticed Galvatron watching Nightshade. Snapping his helm towards Megatronus. "Take the Predacon!" he ordered the Fallen Prime. Striking Galvatron hard to knock him out as the Fallen picked up Nightshade. Her wings dragged on the ground as the huge Mech walked with his prize. "Don't worry Megatron you will see Nightshade again!" he decalred before vanishing in a blight light.

Galvatron was left in stasis lock until Optimus and Prowl found him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The First Meeting of Optimus Prime and Nightshade

 **The Ark G1verse- Present day**

"Any sign of Nightshade at all?"

"Nothing, Prime! She's just vanished off the face of the earth!"

"This is nothing new, Prime! We all know Nightshade to be like a giant cat! Here one day gone the next! She may have been callled back to UNIT?"

Voices. They were all around him. Where was he? Was he still in the Nemesis? Was he a prisoner of the Decepticons of this dimension? His systems were already coming online. Checking them all he found that everything was functioning at top efficiency.

"But what about Galvatron? It's not like Nightshade to leave a teammate behind?" he heard Ironhide ask. Onlining his optics he found hinself in the med bay in the Ark. The golden walls of the Ark calmed him down as his optics adjusted on the golden lights of the med bay.

"There must be a reason for Nightshade's disappearance!" Optimus spoke as Galvatron slowly rose up from the med berth he was lying on.

"She was captured!" Galvatron spoke out. He shifted away from Ratchet as the white and red medic went about to seeing that his systems were working properly.

Ironhide growled and revved his engine towards him. "Why should we believe him? We made sure that no one was left behind!" he growled towards him. Ironhide stood between him and another med berth. The med berth that Spike was lying on. The young boy was in a deep sleep with life supports hooked up to him. His heartbeat was being monitored much like that of his Spark. "And I know Nightshade! She would not allow herself to be captured by Megatron or Shockwave!" he growled.

"Ironhide enough!" Optimus shouted. His blue optics moved from Ironhide to Galvatron. "Galvatron what happened after I left?" he asked. His baritone voice calmimg every Mech in the med bay.

Galvatron looked at his clawed servos. What did happen? He remembered Unicron appearing along with The Fallen Prime. He remembered him taking a curse from the Choas Bringer as Nightshade faced Seth and Leatherback. Her fight was a fight of wits until Jazz arrived and took Spike away from Leatherback allowing Nightshade the open that she needed to send the two away. He was then pushed to side by her and Nightshade had taken the full blast of Unicron's powers.

"She tried to get Spike away from Seth and Leatherback! Then Jazz arrived and brought him back to the Ark! I was being attacked by Unicron until Nightshade pushed me aside to take the full assult!" Galvatron explained looking at the Prime in front of him. He could see worry pass through Optimus's optics and the faceplate that was not covered by his battlemask. "The last thing I saw before going into stasis was Nightshade collapsing to the ground. Then I came to here!" he finished. The worry he could see within Optimus Prime had grown tenfold.

Optimus looked overt at Blaster. The red and yellow cassette player looked back at his prime. "Blaster I want you to get in touch with the Moonray as quickly as possible!" he ordered the Mech.

"On it Prime!" he replied before walking away from the gathered Mechs. His cassettes following behind him.

"What is Nightshade to you?" Galvatron asked. He had seen Optimus from his dimension take great care of his men before but he had not expected Nightshade to be one of those people. She seemed to distance herself as far as possible. A trait that he had seen Arcee from his dimension do.

Optimus looked at Galvatron as he stood across from the silver and black mech. His faceplates showed a calm facade that was not showed by his blue optics. His blue optics were filled with a past that he had seen himself get into when he remembered Orion Pax before he took the mantle of Prime.

"I have known Nightshade for a very long time! There is a lot of history between the two of us that I see her more as a sister than anything!" he began to explain. He ignored Ironhide snorting behind him. The older mech pretended to know a lot about Nightshade but to be fair not even Alpha Trion knew much about her. "I first met Nightshade just before I took the Matrix from the Core of Cybertron to become Optimus Prime! For you see I was originally a dock worker who had been attacked by Megatron for not standing aside for his troops. It was then that Alpha Trion and a Mech I had never seen before or after appeared. That was when I had meet Nightshade!"

 **The Senate Iacon,** **Cybertron G1verse- 6 million years ago**

Orion Pax stood before the Council. The Mechs that made up the Council were from the highest elite families of Cybertron. Their optics locked onto the small red and blue dock worker. The dock worker who had been met by Enforcers as he had gone to work to take him to the Senate within Iacon.

"Orion Pax!" the oldest member of the Council greeted the young dock worker. "I am sorry for the fright that you no dealt had when we had Enforcer Kup escort you from your apartment to here!" the Council member spoke again as Orion Pax looked over his shoulder plates.

The doors behind him opened as someone gained entry into the council. He found himself watching Kup, the old Enforcer was followed by a much younger Mech as they walked up to the gathered Council Members. "Alpha Trion! She's arrived and is awaiting outside!" the old light green Mech said speaking to the oldest member of the Council.

"Let her in! Don't leave her outside as an acid storm is due to hit Iacon at any moment!" Alpha Trion spoke to the guards who stood at the door. The two mechs went about opening the door to allow someone else to walk into the Council Room.

Orion Pax watched as a creature that looked like a Predacon stalked into the Council. Its sharp metal claws scrapped against the metal floor of the Council as its tail swung side to side. Its wings were folded into the creatures side but even from that he could tell that the wings could put a Shuttles wing to shame. Red optics jumped from one Mech to another as if looking for the weakest one to attack. Those optics then jumped to him.

He found himself stepping back and into Kup. "Easy there, kid! That's no Predacon I can assure that it wont attack out of bloodthist!" the old Mech said before pushing the small dock worker into the creature's path.

Optic to optic he took another step back when the creature lifted up its paw. Sharp claws clinted in the light of the room that the council was meeting. Those claws were sharper than a gladiators blade and he had heard that many of the Decepticons had been in the Pits of Koan fighting for the entertainment of the Council Members and their families for centuries.

The creature lowered its paw back to the ground. "I am sorry if I offended you! Its just that I have learned that when you meet someone you shake their hands as a form of greeting!" the dark metallic coloured Predacon-creature spoke with an accent that Orion had never heard of.

Orion stared at the Predacon. Its red optics studied him with intrest. "I'm sorry! I just didn't expect you to speak!" he stuttered stepping aside to allow the Predacon to move about. "I thought you were a guard dog like the Insecticons are to Megatron!" he said. He knew he was digging a big hole for himself the more he spoke but he just couldn't think of anything to say.

"Nightshade my dear how was your flight?" Alpha Trion asked coming between the two and saving Orion Pax from embarrassing himself any further.

Nightshade looked up at the tall Mech. "It was quiet which is unusual for the Moonray as it likes to send me on misadventures!" she replied to the purple and red Mech. Her red optics then returned to Orion Pax before going back to Alpha Trion. "Why have I been called here, Alpha Trion? Not that I don't enjoy my visits to Cybertron but normally you call my teacher to these meetings!" she said to him.

Alpha Trion looked back at Orion Pax. The young Mech looked ready to pass into stasis lock at Nightshade's appearance. Her long claws and teeth could easily do series damage to Mechs no matter if they had done modifications to their plating. "Primus has chosen a new Prime, Nightshade as our world is on the verge of Civil War! That new Prime needs guidance that none of us can provide to him as he will need someone around the same age as him but with more experience in fighting in small fights and large fights!" Alpha Trion explained to the young Dragonoid. The young Dragonoid who he had heard had already defeated her families worst enemy, Kronos the leader of the Titans. She had even united her world against Kronos as she fought him claw to claw for their world. He had heard from Onyx Prime, her teacher that she had come close to not standing before him during that fight that she had gotten lucky with.

"Surely this new Prime could be trained by the former Prime in terms of the basics?" she asked sitting down like that of a large winged petrofox. Her wings snapped out for a brief second before being tucked back in. Alpha Trion shock his helm in response to her question and Nightshade titled her skull to the side. "What happened? I know that Sentinel Prime was not a good Mech in terms of how he looked down onto the population of Cybertron in the middle of his rule but surely he can teach this new Prime a thing or two about the job?" she asked Alpha Trion.

"Sentinel Prime can not help the new Prime, Nightshade!" Alpha Trion said gentle as another member of the Council jumped up from his seat.

"Because he was murdered by Megatron! Now you're going to help us or you can see us going to war against Imperia! And I don't think you want that, Your Majesty!" the Council member snarled as he stomped right up to Nightshade. He leaned down on her and it was taken all of her willpower not to swipe his faceplates off.

Alpha Trion nodded towads Kup who gentle pulled the Council Member back. "Please Senator Ratbat! We must treat Nightshade with kindness that her creator has shown us for many years that we have been allies!" Alpha Trion said to the massiveech who wore a cape.

Orion Pax watched Ratbat sit back on his chair. A grunt from kup alerted him to stop staring and he looked back at Nightshade.

"I will help you! But not because of that threat Ratbat! I will honour the peace that my creator had made with your world!" she said looking at Alpha Trion. Her skull then suddenly looked back at Ratbat at his chair. "And just to inform you, Ratbat! If our worlds did go to war, Imperia would win! Not that I am boasting anything! And you don't want to be known as the one who destroyed Cybertron by insulting a State Leader of Imperia?"

Ratbat snarled and slumped deeper into his chair. His red optics looking anywhere but at Nightshade who wore a smug look in her red optics.

"Now where is this new Prime?" Nightshade asked looking at Alpha Trion. The oldest member of the Council looked back at the other members of the Council. With a nod of his helm they all left including the guards. Nightshade stared after Ratbat as he stomped out of the Council room. She looked back at Alpha Trion to see that Orion Pax was still there. The small red and blue Mech looked awkward to be standing between her and Alpha Trion. She looked back at Alpha Trion to see that he was once again sitting in his chair. His old age showing in his joints. "What's going on?" she asked him. She stepped by Orion Pax who was just as confused as him.

She looked from Alpha Trion back to Orion Pax then back to Alpha Trion. "You must be pulling my wings?" she hissed at the old Mech.

"I am not, Nightshade! Please take Orion Pax back to your apartment so that he can begin with his journey!" Alpha Trion ordered the young Dragonoid. He showed no emotion as Nightshade looked at the ground. Defeated she looked at Orion and dragged him out of the Council Room. The young Mech stumbled after her as she dragged him with her clawed paw.

"I hope that he is the right Prime to bring our world together!" Alpha Trion muttered to himself. He knew that Orion Pax would need to go deep into the Core of Cybertron to receive the Matrix from Primus himself. Nightshade was to keep him alive until he became Prime.

 **The Ark** **, Earth** **Present day**

"That is how me and Nightshade meet! She became one of my closest friends before and after I became a Prime!" Optimus said.

Galvatron had remained silent as he was told how Optimus had meet Nightshade. It sounded political in trying to get two worlds together. He had to wonder what Nightshade was like when she was younger. From how they are had meet he could assume that she was not to thrilled to be playing babysitter to a future Prime. But if the war on Cybertron went the same for this dimension as it did for his, he could see Optimus and Nightshade's friendship growing to being that of kin. Something that he knew too well of.

"I learned a lot about Nightshade when we fought side by side! At first I thought she was just an old friend of Alpha Trion's who was returning a gesture of goodwill but it turns out that it was something much bigger than that !" Optimus spoke out again. Galvatron watched the leader of the Autobots. The wise leader who bore the Matrix of Leadership that guided him and his Autobots through the darkest and toughest of times.

Blue optics locked onto red optics. "Nightshade has never seen another Dragonoid before! When she says she's the last she means it!"

Galvatron stared at Optimus in silence. His processor was trying to catch up with everything that it had been told. "But surely she would have meet another Dragonoid?" he asked the large red abd blue Mech.

Optimus shock his helm. "No! Nightshade came into being six hundred years after the Dragonoids had been destroyed! What she tells people that her people died during the Time War is a lie! They were no longer around. But Nightshade did take part in that conflict! That part is true!" he explained to Galvatron.

Galvatron slunk deeper in his posture. He had thought Nightshade had been lile the Predacons. He had thought that there was an extinction that had whiped them all out and she had been lucky to escape. Unlucky if he looked at it in a different way.

"Don't ask me anymore about her past! There is a lot that I don't know and a lot that only she can tell us!"

Galvatron looked past Optimus and finally got of the med berth. Staggering slighlty he stared Optimus in the optic. "I will find her! And I promise to you I wont all Unicron to touch a horn on her head!" he growled. Walking past the Autobot leader he felt his Spark twicth. Nightshade's curse breaker was still working away at his Spark.

He was not going to turn his back on another friend. Unicron was his enemy and he had made a mistake by taking his friend. But first he needed to get help and find where Unicron was hiding.


	9. Chapter 9: Shadowstalker

Chapter 9: Shadowstalker

 **Dead Space, Primeverse**

Unicron sat upon his throne in the huge palace that Megatronus had built in his years of exile. Built from raw materials found on the closest planets along with the greyed chasses of fallen Cybertronians who had meet a grisly end at the claws of Megatronus in the middle of his madness. His madness that was aimed at Primus and everything that he had created.

The Choas Bringer sat in peace. He knew that Megatronus was no doubt integrating the Predacon. The Predacon who they had found out was Nightshade. Nightshade juat stared at Megatronus with defiance. Defiance that he was sure was going to be broken. He trusted Megatronus Prime to break the will of all his enemies. With his Spark broken, Megatron would be easy to break. But he would wait until his former puppet was beaten first hand before finishing the job. That was the task of Megatronus and Shadowstalker.

The massive doors of the massive throne room swung open to allow the Fallen Prime to enter the throne room. His huge pedes stomped against the ground with his massive strides. His red optics locked right at his master.

"Megatronus!" Unicron greeted as his first servant bowed before him. "Has our guest told you anything new other than to stick your head in a black hole?" he asked.

Megatronus snarled. His red optics dropped to the ground. "She is not saying anything, Master! Well that was before Shadowstalker came in!" he replied to Unicron. "I swear that Predacon is insane! But it's because of them our army has swelled in size from the small force that I was able to rally upon your return!" Megatronus spoke as the doors of the throne roon opened again.

"Talking about me Megatronus?"

Megatronus stood up from his kneeling to look around. A Predacon in their beast form stalked towards them. Its purple optics filled with madness hunger as its teeth jutted out of its mandible. Its tail that ended in four large spikes dragged behind it as massjve paws that had huge claws made out of Dark Energon slammed into the ground.

"Didn't Primus tell you that it was not nice to speak about people when their back is turned. You never know if a claw might find its way into your Spark!" Shadowstalker snarled. She showed the Prime her sharp claws that extended upon a hidden command. The claws glowed purple as Dark Energon flowed through them and the rest of her body. Unicron had full control of the Predacon that had been created out of the nightmares of Nightshade. The prefect weapon against Megatron.

"Shadowstalker lets be civil!" Unicron ordered leaning forward in his throne. The throne that Megatronus had made for himself. He was in control. He was more in control than either knew about.

Shadowstalker bowed her helm. Purple optics shuttered as she lowered to the ground. "Forgive me, My Lord!" she said daring to finally look back up at Unicron. "I have come to tell you that I have rallied up as many creatures to your purpose as I could. Many of them needed to be persuaded a little more before joining!" she chuckled.

"Excellent work Shadowstalker!" Unicron beamed as he finally stood up from his throne. "Now it is time for your second task. I wont a straight path right into the Core of Cybertron and I don't care how you do it!" he ordered.

Shadowstalker grunted before stomping out of the throne room. Her sharp Dark Energon claws leaving horrid marks on the ground in her wake.

Megatronus watched Shadowstalker leave the throne room. His red optics narrowed into slits. Finally his helm snapped around to face Unicron. The massive black and golden mech towered above him. "Are we not to do anything, Master?" he asked. "I want to get my servos on the Prime at the moment and rip out the Matrix from his grey chassis!" he snarled as Unicron walked away from his throne.

"Don't worry! We will attack! Once Shadowstalker destroys both Autobots and Decepticons from the inside!" he replied looking out of the huge window to see the army that Shadowstalker had gathered. A smirk came upon his faceplates. He should have found Shadowstalker years ago. She was the type of Femme that he liked. She didn't show any mercy upon getting his army gathered. Warriors of different races had been butchered when they were alive before being transformed into the Undead. He had an army that would get him to the Core of Cybertron without any problems. Not even Primus nor his Prime could stop the Storm that he had formed out of the fears and darkness from Nightshade.

"This is what she can do?" Megatronus asked looking at all the Terracons that Shadowstalker had brought to life. They didn't look like shambling corpses that Dark Energon created when summoned by either him or Megatron when he still had Dark Energon flowing through his systems. They looked as if they were still alive, alive but ubder the control of both Shadowstalker and Unicron.

"There's so much more, Megatronus! Now come we must get ready! I must be ready to meet my brother!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Wrath of Shadowstalker

Chapter 10: The Wrath of Shadowstalker

 **IACON, Cybertron- Primeverse**

Galvatron transformed and landed in front of his old friend. The silver and black mech stood his full height after transforming back to his robot form. He was glad that the Moonray had been able to send him back to his dimension, but not to glad that it was on Earth. The AI had then closed the portal behind him making him travel from Earth to Cybertron. That had been easy thanks to the modifications that Unicron hqad given him. The only good thing that the Choas Bringer had done for him. The AI had declared that it would inform the Avengers that there was possibly an invasion due to invade the earth. An invasion that no doubt was going to be the hardest thing the Avengers had to stop. The Moonray didn't just leave him in the dark after closing the door between two dimensions. No it kept him up to date with everything that was happening. There was a few times that it asked him for permission to do something that Nightshade would normally not agree with as it went against UNIT protocol. He however agreed with it. Earth and Cybertron needed to get ready for the fight against Unicron and The Fallen. He was sure that SHIELD was gathering every hero they knew about to help with the fight that was going to happen. He did not know if it was going to happen in his dimension or in Nightshade's dimension.

Coming back to Cybertron after being on Earth he found a lot had changed. Autobots and Decepticons were hard at work in repairing their damaged homeworld. The Towers were once again standing. Many other buildings where once again standing after being destroyed during the war for their world. He could see that Optimus had been joined by Shockwave in helping Autobots and Decepticons come together, but he was sure that there would still be hostile between the two factions. All it took was one mistake and the war would spark up once again.

"Megatron!" Optimus spoke as he took a step forward. The large red and blue Mech was slightly taller than the Optimus from Nightshade's dimension. He was also less bulky as that Optimus. But this Optimus knew nothing about what was going on. He was aware that Optimus from her dimension knew more about what was going on thanks to the Moonray who was acting as a operator for many things at the moment. The Moonray was no doubt helping organise UNIT in getting ready for the invasion that Unicron was no doubt going to unleash in two dimensions.

"I don't go by that name anymore Optimus!" he said. He kept calm as he heard the Moonray communicate with someone called the Doctor. The two started to talk about the Galactic Federation, but that was all he heard before focusing back on his friend. "I am called now Galvatron!"

Optimus nodded his helm in understanding as Shockwave approached them. The one optic Mech took calculated steps towards his former Lord and Master.

"He's back! Unicron has returned and has taken someone who I have come to care for!" he said. He did not expect for Optimus to grab him by the shoulders and drag him into the Iacon Archives. Mechs and Femmes who had returned to Cybertron all stared at him as he was pushed in.

He was expecting to be chased out of the capital of Cybertron but instead every Mech and Femme just remained silent as they all looked up at him. If this had been happening when he was still under Unicron's control he would have enjoyed it, but now he hated it. It reminded him that he had ripped his world apart for nothing and had killed thousands of innocent Cybertronians. All of his former Comand Staff along with Optimus's had gathered up.

"Galvatron we have been hearing reports for some time that Unicron has made a come back and is looking on revenge against all of us!" the Prime said. His blue optics calm as he spoke to his old friend. "Unicron has a new weapon! A Predacon that can raise the dead without the use of Dark Energon! And from what we have heard the Predacon has wings and claws made from Dark Energon! Anyone who stands up to it ends a horrible end! But it has left one survivor from all its fights! Even they do not life for long! They live long enough to pass on a message and anything else before their Sparks are extinguished by some dark magic!" Optimus explained as Galvatron sat down on a spare chair.

"And this Predacon is bad news! It swoops in and out before anyone can do anything about!" Jazz chirped from his place at the table. The visored mech who had once been one of the most feared Autobots for the Decepticons had become a much needed moral support for the Cybertronians as they fought for their right to live. "We've even sent in the Wreckers, Predacons and Dinobots but none of them have been able to track this thing down!" he finished his report.

"Who did Unicron take, Galvatron?" Optimus asked looking at his old friend. He could te that it was someone who was willing to give him a second chance.

Galvatron was about to respond when the doors of the Iacon Archives exploded. Mechs and Femmes took cover as the very thing from their a nightmares stalked in. Galvatron stood up his red optics locked onto the Predacon. It was smaller than Predaking but those claws were made entirely of Dark Energon along with its wings. Its purple optics locked onto him and Optimus Prime.

"Why it must be Megatron! The Mech who dared to betray his Master!" she sang in a sing song voice. A voice that was sadistic. "I thought I would be a sport and introduce myself in person!" she sang strolling up to Galvatron and Optimus.

"Who are you?" Galvatron demanded. His weapons already powering up. His optics never left the Predacon. The Predacon who was the same size and shape as Nightshade. Already he could feel his Spark going cold and his anger boiling.

The Predacon stood up on its hind legs. Its Dark Energon wings snapping open. "I am Shadowstalker! The Angel of Death for Unicron and your destroyer!" Shadowstalker roared with pride.

Galvatron roared and tackled Shadowstalker. The Predacon just stepped to the side and allowed the giant Mech to drop faceplates first on the ground. "What a temper! You must have lost someone recently to Unicron!" Shadowstalker sang as she allowed her wings to left her off of the ground. "Oh wait you did! Nightshade is one with the AllSpark now! And how about I let you join her!" she sang at him again. She dodged his sword that had beeb unseathed and was close to cutting her connection with Unicron. "What a bad temper!"

Galvatron reacted to quickly for Shadowstalker. With his pede he pinned her to the ground. "Where is Unicron?" he demanded. He brought his sword down towards Shadowstalker's helm. "Tell me now!" he roared down at her.

Shadowstalker laughed a girly laugh. Her insane purple optics narrowed into slits. Her tail smashed into the ground. The deadly spikes at its tip embedded into the ground as she looked up at Galvatron. "Do you really want to find Unicron or do you want to find her? Unicron has given you a choice! A choice to save a life or save millions! So what's it going to be?" Shadowstalker asked him.

Galvatron would have crushed the Predacons helm if a reassuring hand was not placed on his shoulder plating. Releasing the Predacon he took a step back and away from her as Optimus took the place that he was once standing at.

"Tell us everything that you now!" he requested as gentle as he could. The red and black form of Ironhide appeared at his side. "We can help you be released from Unicron's hold!" he spoke again. He could feel the Matrix in his chassis send out warmth through his system. This Femme was not doing this by choice. They had been corrupted by Unicron and their broken mind was twisted even more. That begged the question. How long had they been under Unicron's control and who where they before that happened? And m could they save them before they caused too much damage to themselves and others?

Shadowstalker snorted. Purple sparks sparked off of her body as she regarded the Prime. "You are noble! I will give you that! But that wont save you!" she roared as she slashed Dark Energon claws at Optimus.

She snarled when the Prime was able to step away from her attack. Roaring she whipped her tail at him. The Prime just missed being struck by the deadly weapons making her anger grow. Why was she making this hard for her. Couldn't she see that she was better. She used her powers to their full extent. Roaring she opened her wings and hovered above the ground. "I think I should be heading! I have a plan to follow!" she hissed down at Optimus Prime and Galvatron. Flapping her wings as hard as possible she exploded out of Iacon Archives leaving a trail of purple energy in her wake. She had a way to make the Prime and members of Team Prime crumble. Galvatron, he was going to break himself as part of Unicron's punishment for betraying him.

Galvatron transformed into his jet form and exploded after her. Optimus actived his jet pack and shot after Galvatron. A squadron of dark purple Seekers were hot on their tail. The Decepticons may have been finished but their core programing was still there. They followed Megatron's orders.

Galvatron pushed his afterburners harder than what they were meant to be going at. He could see Shadowstalker right in front of him. Her Dark Energon wings making it easy to find her. That was when he relished where she was going.

:Optimus:

:Go ahead Galvatron:

:Shadowstalker is heading for the Core of Cybertron:

:We need to stop her:

That was enough to persuade Galvatron to start firing at Shadowstalker. The shots reached their target as Shadowstalker roared in pain. The roar sounded different and for a second the air was still. That was until two shadowy jets came out of nowhere. The seekers and Airlibots were quick to start firing at the enemy jets as Optimus Prime and Galvatron went after Shadowstalker.

Shadowstalker looked over her wings to see the two of them getting closer. The plan was working to well. Galvatron was desperate to make amends and to find Nightshade that he was ready to kill her. This was perfect. She ignored the voice in her head. That voice was starting to annoy her. The voice that had been causing her a prosserache for a good five hours. It had been screaming at her when she got the little presents for Team Prime. She was doing everything in her power to ingore the voice. But that was becoming difficult. The further away from Unicron and the closest she got to Primus the voice was becoming stronger. Its will was getting to much. She wanted to return to her master but she did not want to disappoint him. For a million years Unicron had kept her in the Shadows as Megatron done the full damage to their world. She ewas juat to keep him company until Nightshade came. Nightshade was a battery for power. The Dragonoid didn't know what they had until it twisted by Unicron.

The Core of Cybertron came into veiw as did her army. The army of Terracons waited patiently in the shadows for the signal from her. The fallen Mechs and Femmes who had once been either Autobots and Decepticons had been united under one banner as they helped Unicron and his revenge plan against his brother.

:Shadowstalker:

Her comm. linked buzzed to life and she felt like cursing the Mech on the other side. But she kept her anger under control.

:Megatronus you better have a good reason for calling me! I am so close to the Core:

:Unicron wants you to split Megatron and Optimus Prime up! He wants you to take out Megatron. I shall be dealing with the Prime! Unicron shall be taking the Terracons to The Core:

Shadowstalker rolled her optics. Of course Megatronus wanted to fight the Prime. He hated all the bearers of the Matrix. The Fallen Prime had since he had fallen tried to take the Matrix and present it to Unicron. That had been stopped when Primus had rallied the Primes under Prima's leadership.

:Understood Megatronus:

Shadowstalker twisted in the air. Her Dark Energon wings flapping gently as she manoeuvred to face the Prime and the fallen warrior. Her purple optics glowed brightly as she watched Galvatron transform back into his robot form. The silver and black mech hovered across from her did the Prime. The two pointed their weapons at her. Sniggering to herself she thought of the best way to bring Galvatron down.

"Alright witch what are you planning?" Galvatron asked. His plasma cannon already glowing a bright red as he got ready to fire at her. "And do you really know where Nightshade is? Or are you just saying that in hopes that I will keep you alive?" he asked. He still kept his cannon aim at the Predacon. The Predacon who was working with Unicron.

"I do know where Nightshade is! But if I tell you where she is you're not going to like the answer!" Shadowstalker sniggered. She then let lose a blast of purple lightning towards Galvatron. She hissed when Galvatron moved to the side and her attack went right past him. "Alright Galvatron! I was being nice to you but not anymore!" she hissed at him. Powering up her wings she exploded towards Galvatron. The former Gladiator turned Warlord avoided the deranged Predacon.

Galvatron snarled before transforming into his jet form and chasing after Shadowstalker. The Predacon who was enhanced by Dark Energon was heading straight for the Core of Cybertron. His Spark felt cold. Shadowstalker was no Unicron, but she still had Dark Energon running through her system. Not enough to purge Primus of his life source but enough to bring the Creator to his knees. He had to stop her. He had to save his world. He had to find Nightshade. He could not allow Nightshade to suffer for his mistakes. He owed it to Optimus Prime in her dimension.

Optimus was about to join Galvatron in hiw fight against Shadowstalker but a black jet slammed into him. The Prime lost his balance in the air before his jet packs stabilisers corrected his balance. The black jet was coming in again and its intentions was clear. It was going to ram into him again.

 **The Core of Cybertron- Primeverse**

Galvatron grabbed Shadowstalker's wing and wirh a kick forced the Predacon to crash into a catwalk out of many. The closer to the Core they got the more desperate his fighting became. His red optics narrowed as he focused his anger on the servant of Unicron. His tactical computer was working over time as he fought Shadowstalker. He was fighting for a world. He was fighting for Cybertron and Earth. He had to keep fighting if he wanted to stop Unicron. He could feel the warmth in his Spark as Nightshade's curse breaker kept working away. That two was pushing him. He owed it to Nightshade.

Shadowstalker coiled with a metal beam. Her Dark Energon wings flickering out of existence to be replaced by wings that looked very similar to Nightshade's before returning to their energy tendril state. The Predacon roared in pain and in anger. Her purple optics locked onto the charging Mech. The Mech who had just unseathed his sword from its holding under his plasma cannon.

Galvatron swung his sword at Shadowstalker, but the Predacon was to fast for him. It stepped to the side. Its tail smacked right into his chest plating. The deadly spikes at its tip embedded into his chest plate. He had to be glad that the modifications made by Unicron prevented the spikes to bury into his Spark. Growling to himself he grabbed the Predacons tail and with all his strength plus hhis raw rage twisted it around and making Shadowstalker roar in pain. He was relieved when the tail was freed from his plating. There was dents in his armour but he knew that they were not going to kill him. He could always wait until after his fight with Shadowstalker that he went to Knockout to get them fixed.

He screamed in pain when Dark Energon claws slashed down his back. The claws sent a wave of pain through his systems that found him losing control of his own pedes and arms. He swung his sword out and that went wide. The Mech growled in frustration when his sword went wide and missed Shadowstalker.

Galvatron soon found himself on the ground with Shadowstalker on top of him. He looked right into her purple optics. Purple optics that held no emotion, but a dark blue tear trickled down from those optics. His red optics followed the tear down its path on the Predacons faceplates to where it landed on his plating.

 _:Galvatron I have been able to scan that tear:_

Galvatron grunted in response to the Moonray.

 _:That is not Energon! It is not a Transformer. I am running a deeper scan to find that Nightshade is right on top of you!"_

Galvatron stared at the Predacon. The Predacon who had attacked so many Mechs just for the fun of it. The Predacon who was a servant of Unicron. It couldn't be. Sending a databurst to the Moonray he asked for the AI to confirm its findings. A second later and it confirmed what he was dreading. Unicron had tortured Nightshade and turned her into a mindless weapon. A weapon that needed to be stopped.

 _"Megatron Shadowstalker is Nightshade! You must expell the Dark Energon that is flowing through her!_ the Moonray was quick to explain to him what he needed to do.

With a roar he kicked Shadowstalker in her twisted chestplate. The Predacon screeched in pain as it jumped off the former leader of the Decepticons. Galvatron was quick to get back on his feet. With another roar he slammed into Shadowstalker with his shoulder. The force alone was enough to stun the Predacon long enough for Galvatron to hack and slash at her with his blade. The purple substance that was Dark Energon dripped onto the ground from the angry wounds that had been inflicted upon her. There was also a blue substance dripping out of metal bones as Nightshade was freed from her prison.

Galvatron with strength that came from his rage flung Shadowstalker into a walkway. He watched as she failed to get back up on her four legs. The sound of cracking bones and magic getting louder. He watched as Shadowstalker dragged herself closer to the end of the catwalk. Her Dark Energon claws becoming pure metal as Unicron's hold over her wavered.

Shadowstalker looked down at the Core of Cybertron. She had failed her master. That was when everything went dark dark. Her optics took in Galvatron before they shuttered for the last time.


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle for Cybertron

Chapter 11: The Battle for Cybertron

 **The Core of Cybertron- Primeverse**

Nightshade hissed in pain. Her entire body was screaming at her for repairs and to rest. Something that she had not allowed herself to do since both Leatherback and Seth escaped from their prisons. She could already tell that there was some bones that needed time to heal and others that would not be repaired any time soon even with her magic. She tried to move but a cracking sound stopped her from moving any further.

She could already feel her senses already kicking in. She felt dread as she remembered what she had done while she was under Unicron's control. The lives she had taken for Unicron to get closer to the Core. She knew how Galvatron felt. She had seen it when looked through his Spark, but now she had felt it herself. Being used as a puppet and being given a new identity. That was enough to make her angry enough to face Unicron alone.

"Nightshade?" she heard Galvatron speaking and a second later his servo was placed on the back of her head. "Are you going to be okay?" Galvatron asked.

Nightshade was able to open her optics. The purple was gone and had been replaced back to their normal red colour. Her entire body had returned to its usual frame but there was changes do it. Her wings were more narrow and looked more like jet wings rather than what thwy had once looked like. Her tail that had once ended in a spike now ended with a fin not so different to a Night Fury. Her claws were sharper than before and she felt more Undead than before. "I will get better, Galvatron!" she replied.

She was finally able to stand up on all four legs. They were shaky for a few seconds before she once again found her balance. "Has Unicron made a show yet?" she askes looking at him.

Galvatron looked at the Core. It was still blue and still glowing brightly. Unicron still had not reached the Core. It seemed that the Choas Bringer had yet to arrive on Cybertron. They still had time to save their world. He looked back at Nightshade. Her red optics narrowed as she looked up at the stars high above them. Her teeth had seethed out from her jaw bones. They both had personal issues against Unicron. H follwed her gaze up and out of the tunnel that lead from the surface of Cybertron to the centre of the planet. In the sky was explosion of red, blue and purple as Cybertronians who had fought on two different sides of the war fought together against Unicron and his army of the dead. The Dead that was mainly brought by Shadowstalker.

Optics widening his helm snapped back at Nightshade. "Nightshade when you where under Unicron's control you raised an army of the dead! Much more complex than anything than what Unicron can do!" he said. He watched as her Bonescales changed from their normal colour to a bright yellow colour before going back to their normal colour.

Nightshade's head snapped back towards him and Galvatron took a step back when her optics also shifted from red to a pale green. "I don't need to be reminded that Galv'! I have been able to keep that ability hidden for centuries! Not even Optimus knows!" she sighed looking away from him. "I was created with this ability with no clue as to how I was created with it! I learned quickly to hide it that I forgot all about it! I have only used that ability a few times in the century that I have been on earth but never raising an army!" she continued with shame as she looked back at Galvatron. "Unicron is going to pay dearly for this!" she hissed looking back up at the sky.

Galvatron stepped closer to her. He placed a clawed servo on her wing. The limb twicthed away from him and as quick as lightning moved the servo away. "Good to see that your up for a fight!" he smirked. His red optics narrowed as he looked up at the stars.

With a twist of plating he transformed into his jet form and rocketed up and out of the tunnel. His scanners picked up Nightshade and a second later the Dragonoid shot past him. Wings folded at an angle she speed up past him and towards the mouth of the tunnel. It was only until she got past him that she shifted to her jet form. With roaring engines the two alien jets exploded out of the tunnel.

The two jets leveled out and headed back to Iacon. Galvatron allowed his attention to move to the ground. The Terracons were fighting each other as the ones that Nightshade had resurrected while she was under Unicron's control fought in coordinated attacks against the shambling Terracons that had been awoken by Dark Energon. He watched as the zombies tore themselves apart as a great deal of Unicron's forces was brought down. He watched as Nightshade's Terracons attacked beside living Cybertronians.

"Nightshade, we need to help Optimus! He's not use to air combat like us!" Galvatron shouted over the whipping wind that past them and the roaring of both his and her afterburners.

Nightshade was silent for a second. No doubt thinking of a plan. "No Galvatron!" she said transforming back into her true form. Her wings kept flapping to keep her hovering in the air as her red optics studied the battlefield. A group of purple Seekers were heading towards. "I will go and help Optimus! You need to find Unicron before he uses this as a distrdistraction!" she finished as her horned head returned to look at him.

Galvatron transformed back into his jet form as the group of Seekers that remained in their jet forms formed a circle around the two. He looked past Nightshade to Optimus Prime and Megatronus's duel in the air. The Star Saber left a glowing blue trail in its wake and Megatronus's own weapon tore black holes in the air around the duelling Primes. "Alright Nightshade! Go and help Optimus!" he replied to her before looking at three of the Seekers that had surrounded them. "Go with Nightshade! Follow her orders and protect the Prime! We need everyone to be able to stand against Unicron!" he ordered them.

Galvatron watched Nightshade fly away with three of the Seekers behind her. "Sir, do I have permission to speak?" a purple and black Seeker as transforming back ibto his robot mode. His red visor was lit up.

"Go ahead!" Galvatron spoke without any emotion. He was still watching Nightshade as she glided between two of the Seekers with the third Seeker above her. The three Mechs were mindful of her wings as she got closer to Optimus and Megatronus.

"Sir what is going on? We all saw you going after a Predacon to the Well of Sparks but where did the other Predacon come from?" the Seeker asked.

"That is none of your business! Do I make myself understood?" he snarled at the Seeker. Having said that he transformed back into his jet form and blasted towards the Nemesis. His warship was firing at the hordes of the Undead both the Terracons that Nightshade and Unicron can control. The red laserfire lit up the night sky with loud bangs that tore the sky apart. A sound that Cybertron should not be hearing after so many centuries of war.

 **The Air Iacon, Cybertron- Primeverse**

Optimus Prime groaned in pain. His red armour of his chestplate was dented in so many places that it was going to take both Ratchet and Knockout a great amount of time ti repair it. The rest of his armour was also badly damaged from his fight with the Fallen Prime. He could already hear Ratchet shouting at him for being an idiot for fighting the Fallen Prime.

"Give me the Matrix and I will allow you to live as my slave in the new age that Unicron is going to bring!" Megatronus shouted as he brought his sword down on Optimus. The jetformer lunged towards Optimus Prime with his black sword before him.

"I will never stand down to you or your master!" Optimus shouted. He fired up his jet pack and blasted towards Megatronus. The Star Saber was drawn out and the blade of the Primes glowed bright blue.

The two blades clashed against each other with great force. The force was strong enough to force both Optimus and Megatronus far from each other. The Prime grunted as his jet pack stabilised him. He looked over at Megatronus to see the ancient Cybertronian jet fired towards him. Activating his jet pack he got out of the way as another alien jet thundered into the airal fight. The new jet was flanked by the three Decepticon Seekers. Looking more skeletal than any jets than what he had seen. The jets afterburners glowed a bright blue and left a blue energy trail behind it. On its wings were turbines like the Ospreys jets from Earth.

The new jet fired out a rain of bullets towards Megatronus. The Fallen Prime, who was still in his jet form performed a barrel roll to avoid the gun fire that was coming from the jet. Optimus Prime also moved backwards to avoid the jet as it shot past him to ram into the Fallen Prime. The three Deception Seekers kept close to the jet and also started to fire at the Fallen Prime with their weapons that were built into their jet forms

Optimus Prime watched the alien jet as it picked up speed. Its afterburners glowed a brighter blue as they pushed the jet former towards its prey like that of a giant bird of prey. The jet that was moving too fast for Megatronus to react to and he found himself being pushed backwards by the jet.

Megatronus roared in anger as he was pushed back by the jet from another world. He knew that it was not a jet from Earth but from another world. A world that he had not crossed paths with. Which was highly unlikely as he had travelled across the whole of the universe. Not unless it was from a world that he had not crossed from further than what he had travelled. His scanners jumped to life as he scanned the jet. The jet was covered in Void Stuff. It had past the barriers between dimensions to get to Cybertron and face him.

His scanners began to flash with a warning sign as his battle computer picked up a strange energy signature coming from the alien jet. Before he could respond with the intelligence that he had been given about the jet when the jet fired. It's lasers burnt through his jets plating as if it was nothing. The Fallen Prime dropped out of the sky when an explosion from a laser fired from the jet.

Megatronus transformed when he hit the ground. Digging his feet into the ground he came to a skidding stop. Grating his dental together his red optics flashed up towards the sky as both the red and blue Prime and the jet who transformed into a Predacon that landed gentle on its four paws. Its red optics narrowed as it focused on him. He raised his black sword, the black sword to Solus Prime had forged for him just before he had betrayed his brothers and sister Primes to side with Unicron. His blade was all that he left after he was defeated in combat by Onyx Prime. The huge Predacon Prime had nearly killed him in that battle but that had been when Unicron had showed up. The Chaos Bringer had practically destroyed the Predacon Prime before he too was defeated by Primus himself to be exiled far away from Cybertron and then to be forced into Stasis Lock by his own brother. Megatronus was also sentenced to exile. He had been exiled into the dead space that he had tried and failed to built an empire in the name of Unicron, but that had not worked. It was only until recently that his empire had grown greatly thanks to Shadowstalker. That was no longer the case. Shadowstalker had been freed from Unicron's hold and he was just about to face Nightshade's wrath.

"Nightshade!" Megatronus snarled. His red optics narrowed as he studied the young Dragonoid. His twirled his black blade in his servo. He could already picture the black blade running through both Optimus Prime and Nightshade. The black blade made of Dark Energon would then pierce Megatron's Spark, he did not care that he had changed his name to Glavatron.

"Megatronus! Leave Cybertron and its people alone!" she shouted as the Seekers transformed and landed in their robot forns. Their plasma cannons raised at the Fallen Prime. "You and Unicron have already caused too much damage to Cybertronians and humans alike! How do you plead for yourself?" she snarled towards the Fallen Prime. Her tail flicked to the side and the Seekers in their robot forms nodded their helms and took a step forward. Their plasma cannons whined as they powered up. The red glow from them got brighter with every passing second as they got ready to fire on the Fallen Prime. Nightshade knew that they had orders from Glavatron to protect to Optimus Prime.

Megatronus Prime snickered before he took a step closer. Nightshade dropped lower to the ground. Her sharp teeth sparked with black sparks as she opened up her wings. Her sharp metal claws dug deep into the metal ground as her tail once again twitched. The Seekers behind her formed a protective shield behind Optimus Prime. She was glad that on the way to Iacon she had discussed the movements of her tail and wings that showed a message of an order. She was even more glad that the Seekers, Seekers that she knew from her own dimension did not like taken orders from non-Seekers. She also knew that Seekers hated non-Seekers in the air, that was why Starscream hated her so much that they always fought when they were in the same battle.

"Don't take another step, Fallen Prime!" she snarled at him. Her own red optics narrowed into slits as she kept a close eye on the black sword. She remembered that blade piercing through her Bonescales when she was being interrogated by both him and Unicron. That was before Unicron had the great idea to infect her with Dark Energon transforming her into Shadowstalker.

"Come Nightshade! Unicron had made you so much better than what you could ever hope to manage on your own!" Megatronus shouted back at Nightshade. He took another step forward but stopped when a ghost screamed towards him.

"Unicron twisted me! He's twisted so many others for his purposes! And for what? Sibiling rivalry and to get revenge on a Mech who found his way back to sanity after being pushed into his own mind as Unicron created a mindless puppet!" she hissed at him as the ghost returned to her side. The Seekers and Optimus Prime already looked uneasy at being around her. The ghost hung over Nightshade as it got ready to strike out at Fallen Prime.

Optimus Prime brought the Star Sabre in front of Nightshade. The Dragonoid took a step backwards. She kept her battle ready stance behind the leader of the Autobots. A friend that she knew so well but here he was a complete stranger. She watched in silence as Optimus Prime walked up towards the black and golden Mech with the Seekers who were ready to defend the Prime should Megatronus attack him.

"It was you who turned an innocent being into a mindless monster!" he shouted. He brought the Star Sabre down. The black blade that Megatronus wielded meet the Star Sabre with such force that the two Primes were forced to take a step back. Optimus was about to step on Nightshade, but the Dragonoid leapt over his shoulders. A blast of black lightning zapped out of Nightshade's jaws and smashed into Megatronus.

The Fallen Prime snarled as he jumped back. He snarled as his entire systems screamed in pain. His red optics focused on Nightshade as she landed in front of the Seekers. "Open fire!" she roared. He took a hesitant step backwards as the Seekers started to fire on him along with Optimus Prime and Nightshade. A snarl came from behind him. Looking over his shoulder struts he wished he did not. Coming towards him was a team of Terracons. Not the shambling corpses that Unicron brought back to life with Dark Energon, these were creates of the Undead. With minds of their own they acted with reason and a sound mind, but they still needed orders from a controller. They had been summoned by Nightshade when she was possessed and had taken the name Shadowstalker. Her Terracons had become more stable when she returned to normal.

Optimus and the Seekers took a step back when the Terracons all formed a circle around The Fallen Prime. Optimus looked over at Nightshade. She had taken a battle ready stance with a Seeker keeping close to her. The Seeker did not seem fazed as a Terracon stomped over to them. That Terracon walked right past them and took a defensive stance in front of Optimus Prime.

"I will need all the Fallen Prime to hurt you, Optimus Prime!" the Terracon snarled as it brought out an axe. The axe glowed a dark blue as it prepared to fight for its Undead life.

Nightshade looked over at Optimus Prime. Her red optics narrowed. "Optimus, I am a friend of yours! I am from another dimension! The dimension that Megatron was sent to! There me and you are old friends! Now how about we fight side by side and send these two pit crawlers back to the Pit where they belong?" she spoke calmly even though all around them Autobots and Decepticons fought against Unicorns Terracon hordes.

Optimus looked over at Nightshade. Her red optics were bright and focused. They looked towards him for their next move as did the Terracons that she had under her control. He looked back at Megatronus. The Fallen Prime had recovered from their attacks. His red optics narrowed in concentration and hatred as he swung his huge black sword in preparation to his fight with him and Nightshade. He looked back at Nightshade.

"We shall bring Megatronus Prime down! Then we will find his master!" he replied to her. His battle mask slammed into place as his optics narrowed on The Fallen. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he shouted. He activated his jet pack and exploded towards Megatronus Prime. The Star Sabre was brought out before him like a javelin as he prepared to strike him in the Spark.

Megatronus meet him with a clash of metal as both blades meet. The Star Sabre left a blue tear in the air as it struck Megatronus's black blade. With fluid motions the two Primes kept attacking the two on the ground. The both of them using their afterburners of their wings and jet pack to give them more power as they fought. Megatronus fought to bring the helm of the new Prime back to Unicron and to take the Matrix for himself. Optimus fought to safe his world and any other that Unicron wanted to invade and cause Chaos to. He had to fight for the freedom of all life.

Nightshade looked at two of the Seekers. "Go behind Megatronus and aim for his afterburners! We get them damaged he can put as much power into his attacks!" she ordered them. The Seekers nodded their helms and ran to get behind the Fallen Prime. The Seekers that remained looked back over at her waiting for orders. "The rest of us will keep him off balance until this fight is ended!" she ordered them. Seekers and Terracons alike nodded their helms. "Hit him and get out of the way!" she ordered before taken a running start towards the two fighting Primes. Her wings snapped open and she took to the air. A Seeker transformed into his jet mode and followed her into the sky. The other two Seekers remained on the ground and began to fire at Megatronus's exposed faceplates.

Optimus watched as the Seekers all started to fire at Megatronus's afterburners. Their aim had improved a lot. They never missed a shot. They constantly hit the sensitive wings of the Fallen Prime. A roar of a Terracon caused him to fire away as the Terracon with a huge axe smashed into Megatronus with such force that the two of them were forced to the ground. The Terracon then ran away from the Fallen Prime. Nightshade then swooped in and blasted a huge volt of black lightning towards him. She then retreated for another Seeker to blitz The Fallen.

"Prime now while he is focused on us!" she shouted over the roaring of the fights that was happening all around Iacon.

"Understood Nightshade!" he shouted as an explosion exploded close by. Raising the Star Saber up above his helm he looked down at Megatronus. The Fallen Prime had been knocked unbalanced by the attacks that had come in all directions.

Megatronus looked up at Optimus Prime. His red optics locked onto the Prime who was currently bearing the Matrix of Leadership. "You are lucky that you have allies who protect you, Prime! But that wont help you! He is here!" Megatronus snapped. A Space Bridge snapped open behind Megatronus. The Fallen Prime made to walk through the Space Bridge but a Terracon blocked his path.

"I don't think so!" Nightshade snarled as she leapt ib front of the Terracon. Her wings opened up to make herself look bigger than she really was.

Optimus kept the Star Saber in hand as he wacthed Megatronus step away from the Space Bridge that had opened. The Prime and the Cybertronians all glared at The Fallen. "Megatronus stand with us! Together we can end Unicron before he destroys our world!" Optimus spoke calmly towards one of the original Primes.

Megatronus snarled at Optimus Prime. "I will never betray my master!"

It was then Megatronus was blasted by a blast of hot flames. Megatronus dropped to the ground faceplates first. Optimus studied The Fallen Prime as Nightshade landed beside him. He looked back at Megatronus. His blue optics narrowed as he focused on the large Predacon that stepped on the back of the Fallen Prime. Predaking snarled down at the downed Mech at his feet as Optimus took a step towards the King of the Predacons and Megatronus.

"Predaking! Your timing can not be much needed!" he spoke in a calm voice. He kept walking towards the Predacon who remained in dragon mode. He could feel Nightshade keeping a close eye on Predaking.

With a twisting of plates Predaking transformed from beast mode to his towering Mech mode. His yellow optics narrowed on the Prime before they moved over to Nightshade. That was when they widened. "I am not alone!" he shouted. He was about to take a step closer to Nightshade. He stopped when the Terracons blocked his path. "I thought I was alone! This is great my people will once again stand tall proud again!" he continued to say as the Terracons moved to the side.

Nightshade looked over at Optimus. Shaking her horned head in disbelief she focused on getting the Shadow Network established again. She also needed to get the Moonray to prepare Erath for a possible invasion that Unicron was no doubt going to launch when he failed in his conquest of Cybertron. Taking a quick glance over at the Seekers that had come with her she was already thinking of what the next move should be. Looking past the Seekers towards the battles that were raging all over Iacon to Kaon and Vox where seeing more of the Terracons being brought down. Autobots and Deceptions, Mechs and Femmes who had come from different backgrounds where standing together as they fought for their planet. She looked back at Optimus and Predaking. Something did not feel right. Where was Unicron. Why was he allowing his forces to be brought down? She was sure that he needed enough Terracons to infect Primus's Spark. That had been his plan the first time that he had attacked Cybertron when he had processed Galvatron.

Looking back at Optimus she found that Predaking had vanished. Her red optics instantly jumped about in hopes of finding the Predacon. She had learned that the Predacons in her dimension were vicious warriors who had taken the alternative forms of animals. That team was commanded by Razorclaw. The Mech had taken the form of a lion and on many occasions he had crossed claws with Grimlock and even her. He always wanted to pick a fight with the biggest Autobot warriors, and that always happened to be Grimlock. She did not know if the lion had a death wish that he kept fighting the T-Rex. Letting out a hiss she scanned the area for the Predacon. She did not care that this Predacon took the form of a dragon it was still a Predacon.

"I do not think we have been introduced!" a educated voice came from her side. Nightshade leapt in the air. Her Bonescales rattling over her skeleton structure. Her red optics narrowed towards the Predaking who was still in their Mech mode. Keeping her wings opened as a quick get away in case the Predacon attacked her. "I am sorry for startling you! I have just not many other Predacons that were not created by Shockwave!" Predaking continued to speak.

Nightshade let out another growl. "Shockwave! That Mech should be destroyed for the War Crimes that he has committed!" she growled. She tried to walk away from Predaking, but that was not possible. The large black, red and yellow Mech kept getting in her way. He moved fast for being so big that she was shocked at how fast he could move. "Alright what do you want, Predacon?" she snarled as black sparks sparked on her teeth.

Predaking took a step back. "I just wanted to know the name of a fellow Predacon!" he stuttered. His yellow optics never left Nightshade. "But from the way that you have spoken you are not a Predacon! So what are you?" he asked tilting his helm to the side.

"My name is Nightshade and the last of the Dragonoids!" was all she said to Predaking. This time when she walked away from Predaking she got away. A purple Seeker followed close by her. "Moonray, get me in touch with Galvatron! I have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong!" she spoke to AI that controlled her jet and UNIT Stirling along with the few aids it has done for the Avengers in recent events. She looked back at the Seeker who had followed her. "Try and get in touch with a commanding Officer of either the Autobots or Decepticons!" she ordered the Mech. She watched the Seeker walk off to get in touch with a CO of both factions.

"I have not been able to get through to Galvatron! There is interference with his communication system that I am unable to get through to him!" the Moonray responded.

"Do you have Galvatron's last known location?" she asked the AI.

The Moonray fell silent for a quick moment before it responded, "Galvatron is in the centre of Kaon!"

Nightshade's wings exploded and she took to the air. Optimus looked at all the gathered Seekers and Terracons. The Terracons were watching Megatronus. If he moved the Terracons that were under Nightshade's control would end him before he could make an appearance at the Autobot Council. He then looked over at Predaking. The Predacon had returned to his beast mode. "Predaking I can trust you to remain here and have Megatronus be escorted as far away from the battle as possible?" he asked the Predacon leader. The dragonfomer bowed its helm in response as Optimus's jet pack exploded into life and he followed after Nightshade towards Kaon.

 **Kaon, Cybertron- Primeverse**

Galvatron was flung into the side of a large building. The booming and clanking of metal against metal joined the roars of battle. Galvatron looked up as Unicron's new puppet raised his sword. Cyclonus had once been a Mech who had very little to say and caused a great amount of fear for both Autobots and Decepticons alike during the Great War. It was before the Great Exodus of Cybertron that Cyclonus had vanished from Cybertron along with a small group of Decepticons who followed him rather than the main Decepticon cause. He and Shockwave had both thought that Cyclonus had been offlined sometime after he had left Cybertron, but some time he had been found by Megatronus and brought to Unicron.

Galvatron stared up at the purple optic possessed Mech. He had meet Cyclonus a few times before the war and during the war. He and Cyclonus had been made to fight against each other in Pits of Kaon. It was during those fights that him and Cyclonus along with Soundwave began to create the Decepticons with the aid of Orion Pax.

"Cyclonus, I know that you are still in there! We can work together to fight against Unicron!" he shouted. He unsheathed his sword from under his plasma cannon. His red optics narrowed on the purple plated winged Mech.

"I am afraid that the Mech that you once knew is long dead, Megatron! I snuffed his Spark before placing my essence in the Spark Chamber!" Unicron snapped back at Galvatron. "I am not making the same mistake again!" he snarled as he unsheathed his own sword from where it was concealed in his right arm.

Galvatron snarled. All around him Mechs and Femmes thought for their world! The world that they had just got back after centuries of warfare. "No your making new mistakes, Unicron! Can't you see that your Terracons are already falling! Your losing your only chance at destroying Primus!" Galvatron shouted. He felt a presence beside him and looked over his right shoulder plating to see Soundwave and then his left shoulder plating to see Shockwave. His two most trusted commanders were still fighting by his side even after the war had ended.

Unicron took a step closer to him and his two closet allies before and during the war. "You are smart I will give you that! But their nothing in the grand scale of everything! I will tell you everything that I am planning! I will allow you to try and stop me! You know like the hero that you are trying to be!" Unicron smirked as he stopped in approaching Galvatron.

"Well! What where you hoping in gaining in capturing Nightshade and twisting her into your puppet? And what is the purpose of raising the Terracon army if your not for trying to get to the Core of our world?" Galvatron demanded. He kept his weapon systems active.

Unicron snorted in amusement. "You really are trying to be a hero! You're not Optimus Prime!" he snarled towards the fallen warrior.

Galvatron narrowed his optics and let out a snarl. He clenched his claws into fists. "I may not be Optimus Prime but I will still defend my world and my friends!" he snapped back. He could feel Shockwave's one optic locked onto his back. No doubt his Head Scientist was wondering what he was planning on doing.

"Very well I will tell you what want to know! I took Nightshade to hurt you the must! In the short time that you had spend with her I noticed how the two of your got along even if Nightshade showed a great mistrust against you for a time. I must admit that her ability to break Cures is great! Another reason why I had turned her into Shadowstalker. She helped to undo the chains that had been placed upon me by Primus and Optimus Prime! I am know free to cause Chaos and destruction to the whole universe!" Unicron snarled back at Galvatron. He took another step closer to the former leader of the Decepticons. His purple optics narrowed into slits as he prowled towards his former puppet. He did not show interest in that all the Mechs and Femmes who had been fighting in Kaon had stopped to watch the battle between him and the former leader of the Decepticons. To him they could watch him as he tore out the Sparks of both Megatron and Optimus Prime.

"Not another step Unicron! If you want to fight to the death then I will give that to you! I was once a gladiator of the Pits of Kaon!" Glavatron snapped back. He took a battle ready position as Unicron started to run towards him. He was taken in everything. His optics constantly studied everything. He remembered fighting against Cyclonus years ago. Even with Unicron in the body it moved just the same.

Unicron kept running. He brought out his sword that started to glow a dark purple as Dark Energon cursed through it.

Galvatron brought up his own sword. The two blades clanged against each other as the two former gladiators of the Pits of Kaon fought to the bitter end. The battle for Cybertron had begun and would only end whenever either Galvatron or Unicron had been destroyed.


	12. Chapter 12: Avengers Assemble

Chapter 12: Avengers Assemble

 **Avengers Tower, New York City Earth- G1verse**

"Edward thanks for coming!" Captain America said as Edward walked into the Avengers Mansion in the middle of New York City. The green skinned zombie stopped before the super soldier. His yellowed eyes showing a great tiredness that had not been there the last time that he had seen the corpse when he and Seth swung by his new apartment in Manhattan. To think that had only been only a few months ago. A few months ago he found out that three of his allies from the war were still alive and also that one of his enemies was still alive after 70 years.

Edward grunted in response as the blue swirling vortex snapped shut behind him. The hallway that a second a ago had been bathed in a bright blue light was now being light by the typical electric lights that Steve had gotten use to in finding himself in the 21st century. Edward walked like a mindless zombie in the direction of the meeting room where all the Avengers were meeting up. The Moonray and JARVIS had been quick in getting the other Avengers up to speed. He knew from reports that the Moonray was given him that UNIT was also preparing for a second invasion in a matter of months.

"Where's Julian?" Cap asked Edward as he fell in beside him. The two walked side by side, their focus soley on what was ahead of them rather than what was behind of them. Though their ears were strainned to hear if anything was following them. Years of fighting in wars and a gladiator pit had taught them to be ready for anything even when they were in a allied zone. It was always better to be prepared than take a beating when unprepared.

"Julian at the moment is on a mission to keep some kid safe from Seth and his lackeys. The last I heard from 'Shader she was thinking of having the boy moved to the UNIT in Scotland but nothing more on that!" Edward explained as the two walked side by side. Edward took in a ragged breathe in. His lungs that were not the fittest after breathing in so much sulphur when he had been forced to fight for the entertainment of others much like Megatron and Galvatron. It also did not help that on his way to and back from Japan that he had been shot at by Hunters. There seems to be an increase of Hunters. Hunters that hunted the things that go bump in the night like ghouls and zombies.

Captain America nodded his head in understanding. "Let's hope that Julian is able to wrap his mission up as quickly as possible!" Captain America said more to himself than to Edward.

"I don't see that happening in some time, Rogers! Julian seems to have struck a hornets nest!" Edward grunted in a reply to Captain America.

The two then walked in silence to the massive meeting room. The doors to the meeting room swung open and allowed the pair of them to walk into the room. The other Avengers were already sitting around the round table in the room. Wasp looked over her shoulder and let out the loudest scream she could manage. The sizeshifter shifted into her smaller size as the other Avengers jumped out of their seats. The other Avengers reached for their weapons as Edward pulled out his axe that was strapped to his back.

Thor was quick to move between the other Avengers and Edward. "Friend Edward!" he boomed as he approached the green skinned Maiden. "What brings you here?" the Asgardian asked the Maiden as he took his hand in a firm handshake.

"Nightshade has chewed too much than she can handle!" he replied letting go of Thor's hand as Wasp fluttered into his line of sight. He reached for his axe again as his yellowed eyes did not leave the sizeshifter. "Please do not scream again!" he growled at Wasp as she returned to her normal size. Her insect wings folded back into her shoulders as she watched him with weary eyes. He was reminded of a doe watching a wolf in waiting for the wolf to make a move that would either end its life or cause a great fright.

Wasp looked over at Captain America as the leader of the Avengers walked past Edward. "Who is he, Cap?" she asked. Behind her she could hear Hawkeye keep his arrow trained on the green corpse who was still talking with Thor. Standing behind the archer was the Hulk. The giant Gamma monster glared at the green corpse with a rivalry that had not been seen since Thor had joined the team.

Captain America looked back over at Edward as he walked towards him. He walked with a wide step as his long legs kept him balanced. His axe that was strapped to his back swung slightly with every step that he had taken. "Hawkeye you can lower your bow and arrow! Edward is on our side!" Captain America first said to the blonde archer who lowered his weapon at his word. The super soldier then looked over at Hulk and with a hand gesture the green skinned Gamma monster calmed down slightly but he was still glaring at the green skinned Maiden. Captain America when happy that the other Avengers where not going to attack Edward went to introducing the Maiden. "This is Edward von Head! He fought alongside me and the other Howling Commandos during the Second World War when we were fighting against HYDRA. He was one of the three who trained me before I became Captain America and he stayed with us as we fought HYDRA all throughout Europe! He is one of the few people from my time that is still alive and one of the fewer people that I trust outwith the Avengers!" he explained to the Avengers.

"And Rogers who are these people in the Halloween costumes?" Edward asked him.

The super soldier looked back at Edward. He should have known that Edward did not know about the Avengers. When he had meet Nightshade in Eastern Europe not that long ago she had little clue as to who the other Avengers were. It was just common sense that Edward would be the same in not knowing the members of the Avengers. From what he knew about what was happening in UNIT, Edward had been sent on a wild goose chase as he chased down Leatherback. The Maiden had been so close as to getting to Japan when he had called asking for his help. He knew that the Avengers alone did not stand a chance against not one God but two. He knew from his one fight with Seth that he had little chance against the God of Chaos from the Ancient World. He had been lucky that Bucky and Nightshade had appeared to chase the Wereset away.

"Edward these are the Avengers!" he began to explain to the Maiden. He could see the confused look that came across Edwards face at the mention of the Avengers. "The Avengers are earths mightiest heroes! Wasp who is also known as Janet Pym is a sizeshifter who has the ability to fly like an insect!" he said looking from Edward to Wasp. The sizeshifter who was getting use to Edward's scary appearance had moved closer to the Maiden and was no doubt thinking of a thousand questions to ask him when he knew all of the other Avengers. "You already know Thor the God of Thunder!" he continued to say as he looked at Thor who was still keeping a place beside Edward. "Hulk is the green skinned monster who is the strongest Avenger there! Beside him his Hawkeye our archer who has never missed a shot in his life as a SHIELD agent and as an Avenger!" he said pointing out the two Avengers sitting on the couch. They were keeping their wits about them in a sign that they did not trust Edward. Something that would need to change when they need to work together when fighting both Seth and Unicron. "Natasha is an assassin from Russia also nicknamed the Black Widow and we also have the Black Panther!" he said pointing to the two members of the Avengers who remained silent through the whole thing. "Finally we have Ant-Man another sizeshifter who can communicate with ants and other insects along with Iron Man who is the son of Howard Stark!" he finished to the two last Avengers who were in their full uniforms.

Edward looked from Iron Man to Captain America. "That is Starks son? I thought he had died before he started a family! I mean he never spoke of having a son when me and Nightshade meet up with him during the 80s when he was still looking for you!" Edward said when he was still looking at Captain America.

Iron Man made to say something about his father but Black Panther finally spoke, "We must start to discuss why we have come together today! If two Gods of Chaos have their eyes set on our world we must be ready for them! And that means to come up with a plan!"

Edward nodded his head in agreement to the Black Panther as he looked back at Captain America. "Just before I arrived here I got a message from Nightshade from the Moonray! She told me that what she is doing is keeping Unicron focused on Cybertron while we wait for Seth to strike here on Earth! Nightshade said that on Cybertron the best scientists are looking into a way to trap Unicron so that he can not escape and help Seth again! She also told me that there is due to be a huge fight on Cybertron very soon!" Edward explained to all the Avengers as he and Captain America took their seats at the table.

"Do we know where Seth is going to strike?" Natasha asked from where she was sitting at the meeting table. "Or do we just wait until he finally makes a move on some city?" she asked all the Avengers in hopes that one of them knew what they could do.

Edward looked at his broken and black nails as he thought of what little they knew about Seth.

"The only thing we can do is wait for Seth to make a move and hope that Nightshade and Galvatron deal with the other Chaos God on Cybertron!" Captain America said looking at all the other Avengers. "Seth is one of the few villains that has been faced that we knew very little about! That includes how he thinks and plans his moves! We can only wait until Seth makes a move! That is all that we can do!" he finished looking at all the Avengers who sat around the table.

"So we wait around until this Seth decides to show his face?" Hawkeye asked looking at the rest of the Avengers.

"That is all that can be done at the moment Agent Barton!" Black Panther spoke towards the blonde archer.

"Just great!" Hawkeye mumbled to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Galvatron vs Unicron

Chapter 13: Galvatron vs Unicron

 **Kaon, Cybertron- Primeverse**

"Give up Megatron! You will never defeat me! I am eternal!" Unicron snarled as he brought down his Dark Energon sword towards Galvatron's helm. His purple optics narrowed with pure hatred towards his former disciple. The Mech he had twisted and made into his puppet. The Mech who then turned his back on him when he was so close to taken the Core of Cybertron from his brother, Primus. He was either going to take him back and corrupt him to be a mindless servant like the drones that he has walking around the Nemesis, or he was going to destroy the silver and black Mech. It was up to Megatron to make the decision that would allow him to see another day.

Galvatron snarled as he stepped out of the way of the Dark Energon blade that Unicron was swinging about like a seagull swinging its wings. "I may not be able to defeat you, Unicron but I will be able to stop you from destroying my home and Earth!" he snarled back at the God of Chaos from Cybertron. "And nothing is eternal! You and Primus will met your end when your time runs out!" he growled at Unicron. His red optics narrowed as Unicron's afterburners revved in anger at his words. "And my name is Galvatron! I don't a reminder of the mistakes that I have made to stain me as I work on righting what I have done wrong when under your control!" he shouted at Unicron.

Galvatron jumped back as Unicron swung his sword at him. The tip of the blade just missing him as he got out of the way. He brought up his plasma canon and with well aimed blasts blasted Unicron in the chest plate. The Chaos Bringer was flung backwards ten feet. His metal pedes caught the metal ground of Kaon with a loud scrapping noise.

Unicron regained his balance. His servo gripped his blade tighter as his purple optics darkened a tone as he glared at the former leader of the Decepticons. "Not bad!" he hissed through clenched denta. "But you still do not stand a chance against me!" he growled as he raised his Dark Energon blade above his horned helm. The blade that Unicron was using was not the Dark Star Sabre but the blade was made out of Dark Energon just like Dark Star Sabre that Megatron had created to be the opposite of Optimus Prime's Star Sabre that had been forged by Solus Prime.

Galvatron brought up his plasma canon up again to blast Unicron away from him. He really did not want to be cut by the Dark Energon blade when he no longer had the negative Energon running through his systems. He just had pure Energon now and he would not go back to having Dark Energon. There was remnants of the dark stuff in his systems but it was nothing compared to what had once been in his systems. A bright red glow emanated from deep within the canon. With a force that forced his arm back slightly he fired five plasma rays at Unicron as the Chaos Bringer got closer to him.

Unicron was once again flung back ten feet away from Galvatron from the force of the explosions. Galvatron fired more red plasma blasts at Unicron before he could recover. He may have been a being pure energy but he was in the body of a Mech he had once knew very well. He knew that Cyclonus could not take many blasts before his body went offline to repair after being subject to a great amount of physical punishment. Galvatron kept firing towards Unicron. He had to bring him down before he got to the Core. He had to take him out so that he could be taken to a prison that was much better than the Core of the Earth after being smacked by the full power of the Matrix of Leadership in Optimus's chest plate.

Galvatron stopped firing when Unicron was no longer moving. Dark Energon leaked out of open wounds on his chassis. His purple optics were shuttered as he felt pain. He was feeling pain after eons of not feeling anything from a physical body.

The silver and black Mech slowly took a step forward. His large pedes stomping into the ground with his step that he took. The first step was followed by another and then another. His red optics never left the purple Mech that lay on the ground at his pedes. He could not believe that Unicron was lying at his pedes. He could not believe that his plasma canon had managed to bring Unicron, the Chaos Bringer to the ground.

His audios picked up a light thud from behind him. "Is he offline?" Nightshade asked as she came to his side. Her red optics never left the Mech that was on the ground and lying in a puddle of his own Energon. "Or is he playing with us?" she asked still not moving her optics from the downed Mech.

"No he's just in stasis lock since he's not use to the physical punishment of me firing my plasma canon constantly firing until he was forced into stasis lock!" Galvatron replied looking at the Dragonoid. He noticed that she had new wounds that covered her body. A blue substance that he knew was not Energon dribbled from a few of the wound that she had picked up when they had gone their separate ways. "We better get him back to Iacon so that Preceptor and Shockwave can find away to keep him from causing problems!" he said to her. The only response that he got from the Dragonoid was a grunt.

Galvatron stared at Unicron who had not moved since he had dropped to the ground when he had got hit by two many plasma blasts. "I have a bad feeling about this Galvatron! I didn't see the fight but I think Unicron went down to easily!" Nightshade said suddenly. The two had been staring at Unicron's purple chassis wondering how they were going to get it to Iacon from Kaon. A trip that even by the Nemesis standards was a two hours flight from Kaon. Even Predaking would have problems getting Unicron from Kaon to Iacon with his speed. "I mean I did not see the fight that took place between you and Unicron. But I mean that was too easy!" she said still watching Unicron as if he was about to jump up at any second.

The former leader of the Decepticons looked back down at Unicron. The purple plated Mech had not moved an inch since he had been blasted into the ground by his plasma canon. Galvatron knew from experience that when a Mech entered stasis lock there was no moving until a Medic released them from the lock. But then again this was Unicron. He was the Chaos Bringer and could do things that a normal Mech could not do. He was about to respond to Nightshade, but the young Dragonoid was flung into two Mechs who had once fought alongside him in the Pits of Kaon.

Galvatron spun around. He was glad that all three of them were still online, but they were not moving any time soon. He spun back around to face Unicron to see the Chaos Bringer was right in his faceplates. His purple optics glowed brightly with rage. His faceplates were twisted into a snarl.

"You think that your little toys can save you!" Unicron snarled as he grabbed Galvatron's plasma canon. Galvatron's red optics widened when he felt his canon being crushed. He watched as Unicron crushed his weapon that he had gotten after Primus had returned him to his frame before Unicron had done the modifications. "You are wrong, Megatron!" Unicron snarled leaning in closer to Galvatron.

Galvatron grunted in pain as Unicron finally released his wounded arm. He knew Knockout would have a field day when he returned to Iacon for repairs. He looked down at his plasma canon that was attached to his right arm had been crushed along with the blade that was sheathed under it. He looked back at Unicron who back handed him. "You shall remember your place Megatron! You will always belong to me!" Unicron snarled when Galvatron looked back at him.

"I belong to no one!" Galvatron hissed. He punched Unicron hard enough that forced him to take a step back. Galvatron looked at Cyclonus body. It was much smaller than his. It was built for speed and stealth like Starscream. His body was built with strength and power behind it. He would need to keep Unicron off balance if he was going to win. He punched Unicron in the faceplates harder than the first time. A dribble of Energon leaked from his lip components from the force behind the punch.

Galvatron kicked Unicron's leg from under him before he could recover. Unicron dropped to the ground and was then pinned to the ground by Galvatron's massive pede that was placed on his chest plate. Galvatron looked down at the being that had enslaved him. The being that was using Cyclonus offlined chassis to fight him out of revenge. "This ends now Unicron! You know what the outcome is going to be!" he hissed at Unicron with so much hatred that not even his hatred for Optimus Prime during the war came close. "So why not end it now before you are defeated like so many times before!" he finished putting more weight down onto Unicron's borrowed chassis.

Unicron looked right at his optics. The purple optics that had once been red never left the red optics. "You think that the forces of good always win, Megatron? What a naïve thing to think!" he snarled as Dark Energon still dribbled down from his broken lip component. "The forces of the darkness have won before! And we shall win again. There is something much more ancient out there and it is getting closer to return! If you think me and Seth are bad you have no idea what He is like! He brought the Dragonoids to their knees so many times in the past. In fact he will dance in the life blood of Nightshade when he returns and I will watch as he does that!" Unicron laughed at Galvatron. His servos glowed a dark purple and before Galvatron could do anything he was stunned by the dark magic that he could control.

Galvatron stepped off of Unicron's chassis to get away from the energy blast. That was what allowed Unicron to get back to his pedes. He summoned his Dark Energon blade. The blade was swung down and cleaved Galvatron's left arm off of his shoulder. He smirked wickedly as Galvatron dropped to one knee to look at the damage that had been caused. Unicron watched with joy as blue Energon dropped to the ground from the open wound that his blade had caused.

"Come now Megatron! I can stop your punishment if you just submit to me!" he purred as he grabbed Galvatron's helm with his servo that was not holding his blade. "You just need to turn away from all those that you care about! They are your weakness!" he hissed as he forced Galvatron to look at his free allies that had been forced to the ground by Unicron. "They are weak while I am strong!" he finally said.

Galvatron stared at the three of them. The two gladiators where not weak. He had seen them fight the toughest of creatures in the Pits of Kaon. He had seen them fight each other until both of them collapsed in stasis lock. Nightshade, he had not seen in her in much combat situations. From what he had seen she could handle herself in a fight. That was all a soldier needed to survive in war. He looked back at Unicron to see the Chaos Bringer right above him with his Dark Energon blade. He had seen Optimus with his friends. His friends did not bring him down, instead they made him stronger.

With strength that he had thought he had lost from losing his arm he stood up again to face Unicron directly in the optics. "They are not weak Unicron! You are!" he shouted at Unicron. Unicron suddenly stopped in his pacing towards Galvatron. His purple optics wide with shock at being talked to in such a way. "My friends are what give me my strength! It has taken me eons to know what true strength is and that is the bond of friendship! It sounds stupid, but I have seen what Optimus Prime and his Autobots have managed to achieve with friendship!" he finished not allowing his optics to move away from the Chaos Bringer.

Galvatron snarled at Unicron. The brother of Primus snarled right back at him. Galvatron struck Unicron with his remaining arm. The crushed plasma canon was still leaking Energon but was no longer as painful as it had been. His self repair systems had been working overtime to repair the damage that Unicron had done to his weapon systems. Unicron could only grunt before another punch landed in his faceplates. Galvatron kept doing that. He kept punching Unicron and forcing him towards the wall. The former leader of the Decepticons spotted a sword that had been dropped during the fight between the living and the Terracons that were still under Unicron's control. The Terracons that were under Nightshade's control were dealing with the Terracons that were being controlled by Dark Energon allowing the living Mechs and Femmes to focus on dealing more with protecting the Core of Cybertron. Galvatron picked up the sword with his good hand and with all the strength it had thrust it into Unicron's chest plate and right into Unicron's spark.

Unicron growled when the blade went into his Spark, but his Spark was still glowing. His purple optics looked from the blade that was pinning him to the wall before looking back up at Galvatron. "You can't kill me, Megatron! No one can kill me!" he hissed as Dark Energon dripped out of his mouth.

"Its not to kill you Unicron! Its to keep you around!" Galvatron spat back at Unicron.

Unicron snarled at Galvatron as he walked away as five Insecticons landed where the fight had taken place. The massive bug Transformers looked at the Chaos Bringer who was pinned to the wall by a massive sword that Galvatron had thrust into Unicron's chest plate. "You can't beat Chaos! Its a part of the universe! You can't have peace without chaos like you can't have life without death!" Unicron snarled at Galvatron who had his back turned to him.

"Hardshell take Unicron to Iacon!" Galvatron ordered the largest of the Insecticons.

"As you order Galvatron!" Hardshell responded. The five massive Transformer bugs stomped over to Unicron. They transformed back into their bug forms and lifted Unicron into the air. Five Seekers flanked them. They were not taken any chances now that Unicron had been captured. Both Unicron and Megatronus had been captured. They had won the first part of their fight.

Galvatron spun back around to see one of the gladiators getting up off of the ground. He stepped away from the other two and made sure not to stand on Nightshade's tail. The Dragonoid was not moving and Galvatron had to wonder what Unicron had done to her before flinging her like she was nothing but a toy he had gotten bored of. The gladiator who was on his feet again bowed his helm towards him before walking away. He was no doubt going to see a medic about the wounds that he had received from his short fight against Unicron.

Galvatron walked over to Nightshade and the other gladiator. Both of them had not moved at all. The sound of sirens altered him of two medics approaching. Looking in their direction he could see both Ratchet and First Aid racing towards them. The two red and white Mechs transformed as they got closer to Galvatron. "Galvatron what happened to you?" Ratchet asked as he walked over to the large silver and black Mech.

"Nothing what I was expecting from fighting Unicron!" Galvatron replied as Ratchet went to check his left shoulder stomp.

Ratchet grumbled something that Galvatron could not hear before walking over to Nightshade and the gladiator. "We better get the three of you back to Iacon for better medical care!" he shouted over at Galvatron.


	14. Chapter 14: The Wrath of Chaos

Chapter 14: The Wrath of Chaos

 **Iacon, Cybertron- Primeverse**

Galvatron stood beside Optimus Prime in the medical bay within the fortress of Iacon. His plasma canon had been a quick repair compared to the other repairs that the Medics had to do after the fight with Unicron and his Terracon army. The black and silver Mech looked over at the red, blue and silver Mech who stood beside him. His jetpack was folded up to allow him to not take up to much room in the medical bay as he watched Ratchet, First Aid and Knockout work on getting Mechs and Femmes repaired after their fight with Unicron and his Terracons.

Galvatron looked back at the Mechs and Femmes that were being repaired. He could see Starscream being tended to by Knockout. His former traitorous SIC had been in the air fighting the Terracons. No doubt to keep himself alive. He could see that Ratchet was tending to Arcee. The small blue and pink Femme had taken a beaten during the Battle for Cybertron. She would have dents on his plating for a good few weeks as the parts were brought to Iacon to fix the remaining damage and then to wait for a Femme Medic to see to other damages that Ratchet could not mend. Ratchet was having a conversation with Arcee before he moved over to a large Wrecker that Galvatron had not learned his name. He could also see Hardshell and his Insecticons lifting heavy boxes along with Grimlock and his Dinobots. No doubt the start of the medical supplies that had come from Praxus. First Aid was seeing to a Seeker who had damaged their wing in the fight and Galvatron could only feel sorry for both of them. Seeker wings were so sensitive that it could only take one touch for them to cry out in pain.

"Galvatron?" came Shockwave's emotionless voice from beside him.

The large silver and black Mech looked at the slightly smaller purple Mech that stood beside him. "Shockwave?" he said before looking back at one medical bed in particular where a young Dragonoid was having final checks done before she would be allowed to leave. Her red optics was a lot brighter than the last time he had seen them online Unicron had forced her into stasis lock.

"Unicron is locked up and is ready for interrogation! Preceptor is almost finished in creating a prison for him with the aid of Alpha Trion!" Shockwave spoke as a young Mech walked past him. The young Mech did not even look up at the two Decepticons that had caused so much death and destruction on Cybertron. No doubt he was terrified that the two of them would suddenly start destroying everything again.

Galvatron nodded his helm in understanding that he had heard what Shockwave had told them. He was still watching Nightshade as she jumped off of the medical bed. Her metal claws clicking on the metal floor of the med bay. Her wings had opened up slightly to slow her descend to the ground. Even the new tail fin that she was finding strange to control was being used to help her walk. His red optics met hers and the next thing he knew she was heading towards him. He felt something in his Spark the closer she got. He put it aside as being the curse breaker.

"Optimus is this over?" Elita One asked her Sparkmate when she got beside him. Her rose pink plating was not as bright as it had been before the battle. There was no sign of any damages to her frame from the fight. That was not surprising. Elita One was one of the best Femme warriors of Cybertron that she was nearly classed as an assassin that rival that of Arachnid.

Optimus looked from Galvatron who was watching Nightshade approaching them back to Elita. "I believe so, Elita! Unicron and Megatronus are both contained after a battle that had no loss of life for once!" he replied to her Elita. He watched as she did not seem to relax at all. "If it is not over we will find a way to keep our world safe!" he continued to say to her. She looked back up at him with her bright blue optics. He could see that she wanted to believe him, but she was having a problem with that. This was Unicron they were dealing. He was Chaos in body. They needed to be ready for anything.

The clicking of metal against metal caused them to look over at Nightshade as she stopped before them. Optimus looked over at Galvatron to see a ghost of a smile come on his faceplates. He felt a nudge in his side to see Elita had seen the smile to. A plan was already forming in his CPU. They needed something to boast morale within their ranks.

"Nightshade its good to finally meet you!" Elita said as she brought out her right servo for Nightshade to sake. Nightshade stared at the hand for a second before she brought up her left paw to sake the hand. "You helped Optimus a few times in that fight! That brings up a question, Galvatron what happened to Shadowstalker?" she spoke looking at Galvatron after releasing Nightshade's paw. She did not notice Nightshade wincing at the mention of the personality that Unicron had created when he had tortured her into being his puppet at attacking Galvatron.

Galvatron had noticed Nightshade's wince. He knew what it was like to be used by Unicron and needed to think of a way to protect her as she had done for him in her dimension. "Shadowstalker was destroyed by me and Nightshade who arrived in time by a Space Bridge opened by her AI the Moonray. The Predacon wont be causing us any problems any more!" he lied. He was glad that he was used to lying after being the leader of the Decepticons.

"That's a problem that has been solved!" Elita sighed before looking back at Optimus. "I need to check up on the other Femmes and to make sure Chromia is not going to start a fire fight!" she said to him. With that she was away walking to the other side of the fortress in the centre of Iacon.

Galvatron looked at Nightshade. The things that Unicron had said about her and things to do with the Dragonoids was still going about in his CPU. He wanted to know if Nightshade had a clue as to who Unicron was referring to as Him. He doubted it. Nightshade had told him that she had not spend much time in one place. She was always moving about.

"Galvatron we must see to Unicron!" Shockwave spoke up suddenly forcing Galvatron out of his thoughts to look at the one optic Mech.

He nodded and before he knew it he, Optimus Prime and Nightshade were following Shockwave deeper into Iacon. He and Optimus walked side by side while Nightshade was right behind him. He could hear her metal claws clicking over the thumping of their massive pedes on the ground. The four of them walked in silence as they got deeper into Iacons belly.

After five minutes of walking in silence they came to the cells of the prison of Iacon. To think that this once held POW now it held only two prisoners: Unicron and Megatronus. Galvatron prepared for whatever Unicron was going to say to them. He knew that Unicron was going to try and get him to make a rash decision. He just hoped that Preceptor and Alpha Trion finished their project on locking Unicron up for good. There was no point them locking him up again with the power of the Matrix only for him to return more enraged than the last time.

The two occupants of the prison had been put into cells far apart from each other. Unicron was in a cell with massive chains wrapped around his throat, wrists and ankles. Pure blue Energon was being pumped into his body to weaken the Dark Energon that was pumping through his systems. A face mask had been clamped over his lip components to prevent the Chaos Bringer from speaking. On the other side of the prison was Megatronus. He like Unicron was held in place by massive chains that wrapped around his throat, wrists and ankles. He too had a face mask clamped over his lip components. They were not taken any chances with these two.

Unicron's purple optics narrowed upon seeing both Galvatron and Optimus Prime. He did not even bother to look at Shockwave and Nightshade who were staying close to the two Cybertronian leaders. The face mask hissed before it dropped to the ground at his pedes. "Well Megatron come back to tell me that you are going to give in?" Unicron purred behind the Energon shield that was keeping him in his cell.

"That's not why I am here Unicron! And I have told you many times now my name is Galvatron!" Galvatron sneered back at Unicorn. He would have taken a step forward but Optimus's army blocked his way. His red optics followed the Prime as he took the steps forward to be right in front of the Chaos Bringer.

"Ah the Prime has returned!" Unicron purred as he watched Optimus Prime like a hawk. "Tell me descendent of Primus are you going to us the Matrix that my brother gave to you to trap me once again and forget who you are?" he asked. His purple optics never left the Prime.

Optimus Prime showed no emotion as he faced the most feared Mech in Cybertron history. He knew that every Autobot and Decepticon feared Unicron more than Megatron. That was then followed by Megatronus as he was told to soon return and when he returned Cybertron would be destroyed. Then Megatron followed as the most feared Mech in Cybertron. During the early stages of the war it was said that Megatron eat Sparklings. That was a rumour that was spread to cause more fear through the already terrified population.

"No I am not going to use the Matrix this time! We are only here for information, Unicron!" he spoke as calmly as possible. His blue optics never left the purple plated and purple optic Mech. "We wont to know what is going!" he continued to speak as he studied Unicron. He could feel Galvatron shift behind him. No doubt he did not like being in the same room as Unicron after all that he was made to do under his control.

Unicron snorted. His afterburners revved in amusement at the Primes words. "And you think that I'd tell you what I know! That I know that this is only the beginning. You have no idea what is coming and you have no way to stop it! It was written 3000 years ago on both Earth, Cybertron and Draiger!" he said the last part by looking over at Nightshade who hissed back at him. Unicron smirked back at Optimus Prime. "You have no idea what is coming your way! You have no idea the Chaos that is heading towards you! Very soon a new age will be coming this way and there is nothing that can be done to stop it!" Unicron snarled at them.

"What is this chaos that you are speaking of?" Optimus asked. He had decided to do the speaking in case Galvatron broke down with what Unicron was telling them.

Unicron smirked again at Optimus Prime's words. "I can not tell you anything yet Optimus Prime! Only that He will return very soon and there is nothing that no one can do! You might be able to trap me again but I will get out again! You can not stop the forces of chaos!"

Optimus looked back at Galvatron. He could see that his face plates were twisted into a sneer as he stared at the Chaos Bringer. He then looked back at Unicron just as Preceptor walked into the prison. He was carrying a device that looked very much like what had contained the All Spark for years before it was put back into the Core of Cybertron. It was empty, but that would change in a couple of minutes. "If you're not going to give us the information that you know then we are putting you where you can not cause any more problems!" Optimus spoke with a harsh voice as he looked at the much smaller red and blue Mech. The scientist was staring at Unicron with wide blue optics. "Preceptor!" he boomed with his deep baritone voice.

Preceptor jumped before looking at his leader. His optics were wide when he looked back at the leader of the Autobots. He could not help but look over at Unicron as he handed Optimus the container that was going to keep Unicron's essence. He did not wait long before scurrying off and away from the purple optic Mech and back to his lab. He had done what he was supposed to do. He had given Optimus Prime the container and there was no need for him to remain in the prison.

Unicron smirked as he looked at the container. "How cute! You think you can create prison for me! There is nothing that can hold me back, Descendent of Primus!" Unicron shouted at Optimus. His purple optics narrowed at the Prime who narrowed his own blue optics. The chains that wrapped around his throat, wrists and ankles suddenly dropped to the ground and the Chaos Bringer took a step. That step was enough to cause the wires that were bumping Energon into his systems to drop to the ground. He took a step out of the cell and sneered right at Optimus Prime who had taken a step back along with Galvatron. Nightshade and Shockwave who were a bit further back as well when he had exited the cell. "Like I said there is no prison that can hold me!" he sneered at the Last of the Primes.

"Now I am going to pay a little visit to your human pets on Earth, Prime! I hear that you see one of them as a Prime! I will stain the ground with their blood!" he hissed.

Optimus could only stare after Unicron as he opened up a Space Bridge to Earth. He was about to follow after Unicron when he was punched in the faceplates. Standing in between him and the Space Bridge that was taken Unicron to Earth was Megatronus. The Fallen Prime's red optics were narrowed as he stood before Optimus Prime. "You are not going anywhere, Optimus Prime!" he sneered at the red and blue bearer of the Matrix.

"We need to get past him and get to help the kids!" Optimus boomed towards Galvatron.

Galvatron grunted beside him as he aimed his repaired plasma canon up at Megatronus.

Optimus then received a comm. request. He accepted it and Nightshade's voice came through "Optimus you and Shockwave deal with Megatronus. Me and Galvatron will go to Earth and find your human friends!"

Optimus was silent for a good moment as he stared at Megatronus as he thought over what Nightshade had said. He knew that Megatronus would put up a good fight and as a Prime he would be the only one who could fight the Fallen Prime. Shockwave was just as deadly as Megatron in a battle. He nodded his helm while still looking at Megatronus and that was enough for Nightshade to shove Galvatron into a second Space Bridge that sprang to live. He did not dare look around as he heard Galvatron's heavy pedes stomping into the ground or the scrapping of Nightshade's metal claws as she followed the large silver and black Mech through the second Space Bridge. He had learned quickly of the Artificial Intelligence that worked with Nightshade, the Moonray that can open Space Bridges and Dimensional Vortex- the way that Nightshade and Galvatron got to their dimension.

Megatronus snarled as he too watched Galvatron and Nightshade run through the second Space Bridge that would taken them to Earth. His red optics then looked back at Optimus Prime. "Very smart! Splitting up is very cute!" he snarled at him. He could see in the corner of his optics Shockwave moving slightly. "I would not move if I were you Cyclops!" he snarled at the one optic Mech. He smiled when Shockwave stopped dead in his tracks.

The Fallen Prime looked back Optimus Prime. He continued to smirk as the two Space Bridges snapped closed. "Now Optimus Prime I am sure you are aware of the Code?" Megatronus asked Optimus Prime. His smile got larger as Optimus Prime nodded his helm in understanding. "Good! Now listen carefully Optimus Prime. This is something that Prima had created when he was created by Primus as a way to make a decision! This was before the Primes became soft! This is a fight to death like the good old days!" Megatronus sneered at Optimus Prime.

"I am aware of the ways of the past, Megatronus!" Optimus spoke with a calm voice.

Megatronus Prime smiled once again. "Good, now I get to fight for what should have been given to me!" he purred back at Optimus. He activated his weapon systems before Optimus could say anything to make him change his mind.

Optimus Prime had to take a step back as Megatronus swung his blade at him. The Prime unsheathed his own blade. With a loud clang the two blades crossed paths. Megatronus snarled as he was pushed backwards from the force of the two blades had meet. Optimus Prime showed no emotion as his face mask clamped over his face. His blue optics narrowed as he watched Megatronus recover.

"Megatronus we do not need to do this! You do not need to be a slave for Unicron forever!" he spoke calmly before Megatronus could recover. He wanted to see if he could talk Megatronus out of what he was doing before he had to kill him or he was killed by the Fallen Prime.

The Fallen Prime snorted back at him. His red optics narrowed even further at Optimus Prime. "Unicron is my master! I am nothing but a humble servant to him as he has granted me so much power!" he snorted back at Optimus Prime.

Optimus sighed air through his vents before he brought his sword above his helm. With practised grace he began to duel against Megatronus. He kept moving. He did not allow Megatronus a chance to find an opening as he swiped at his plating. He could hear Megatronus snarl and hiss in rage. Even his afterburners were revving in rage. Optimus kicked Megatronus in his chest forcing him backwards. He brought his blade above his helm once again and brought it down with great speed. As his sword went down he waited for Megatronus to block the attack but he did not move an inch. His sword broke through his chest plate with his blade. His blade broke through the metal and into his spark.

The leader of the Autobots and the Fallen Prime stared at each other for a quick second. Optimus watched as Megatronus's red optics flickered from red to blue. "Thank you!" he rasped before his chassis went grey.

Optimus looked over at Shockwave. "That was way to easy, Optimus Prime!" the one optic Mech stated as he looked at the grey chassis of Megatronus Prime.

"I agree Shockwave! But that is one of our problems over!" he said not moving his optics from the grey chassis. "Let us hope that Galvatron is having just an easy time on Earth against Unicron!" he said finally looking back at Shockwave. "Come we must get ready to depart for Earth in case Galvatron needs our help!" he said as he walked out of the empty prison.

Shockwave followed after Optimus Prime, as he followed after Optimus he got in touch with a group of Vechicons to come and take Megatronus's greyed chassis away.


	15. Chapter 15: Unicron's Fall

Chapter 15: Unicron's Fall

 **Jasper, Nevada- Earth- Primeverse**

Jasper was a small town in Nevada. It was so small that it did not have a mall or a cinema. It did have a hospital along with two high schools. Jasper was so small that nothing happened. The only thing that happened in Jasper was the Monster Truck rally that came every year but that was the only thing that happened. Teenagers in Jasper that had cars took part in races that tore through the desert countryside just outside of the town. Other teenagers got a job and bored themselves silly as they thought of going to a city to attend a university or college. Little did the people of Jasper, Nevada know that there had been something happening in the town. There was only a few people who had seen something that no one would believe. Three students from Memorial High School had gotten involved in a war that was being raged in as a secret.

Jack Darby, a sixteen year old Human Prime was in class when it happened. He and his classmates ran to the window of their classroom to see a massive robot walking towards the school. Its purple optics narrowed at the school. Jack could not help but take a step back and step right into Vince. The black haired teen spun around to face the red haired teen who sneered at him. "Where are you going Darby?" Vince asked him.

Jack did not answer and he was out of the door before anyone knew what was happening. He needed to get Miko and Raf out of the building. If a Decepticon had come to Earth after the war ended it could only mean it did not like the truce and was trying to make Optimus and the Autobots return to Earth. He knew that the Decepticon would use them as bait. He needed to get them out of the school and away from the school. They needed to get in contact with Agent Fowler for help in taken down the Decepticon that had decided to pay them a visit.

"Jack!" he heard Raf shouting. A second later Raf and Miko appeared in the corridor. "Why is a Decepticon outside of the school?" Raf asked the older boy.

Jack braced himself as the school shock again. He looked at Raf and Miko and before any of them knew what was happening they were racing towards the window. The purple plated and optic Mech was deep in combat with a silver coloured Predacon. The Predacon that was fighting the Decepticon did not breathe fire it shot out black lightning that stunned the large Mech for a second before using its wings to smash him into the ground.

"So much for keeping the war a secret!" Jack sighed as he could see students racing out to get a better look at the fight. Many of them were bringing out their phones to record the fight.

"Urgh! Does that mean we have to let other people know about the 'bots! That is so not cool!" Miko moaned as the Predacon was forced to the ground by the large Mech. "I don't want anyone to cramp mine and Bulkhead's style while we go to the next Monster Truck mass!"

Jack sighed as he looked back out the window to see a Mech he never wished to see again. A Mech that had caused him to have many restless nights as nightmares tore through him. The silver monster that had nearly destroyed Earth and Cybertron on so many occasion was fighting another Decepticon with a Predacon that was not Predaking.

"This must be a dispute for power against Megatron and that other Mech!" Raf spoke up as he watched the two brawling Mechs. The Predacon had disappeared out of sight. Raf straightened his glasses as he kept watching the fight that was taken place. He looked back up at Jack who was watching the fight with narrowed eyes. "If this is happening we have to send a message to Optimus! He needs to put a stop to this before there is to much damage!" he said when he looked back at the fight.

"Something feels off about this fight!" Jack spoke in just a whisper as he kept watching the fight.

"What do you mean Jack?" Miko asked looking up at him. In many ways Jack Darby was the leader of their little group. He kept focusing on the fight that was happening outside the school. He watched as Megatron started to push the other Mech away from the school and the eyes of the children.

"Well I don't know about you two but I want a front row seat of Megatron against purple 'Con!" Miko shouted. Before Jack and Raf knew what she was going to do, Miko was already out of the room.

Jack sighed before he and Raf followed after her.

0000ooooo0000oooo000

Galvatron punched Unicron in the faceplates hard enough to stun the Chaos Bringer for a brief second. That second was all that he needed to start pushing the purple plated Mech away from the school. He could not allow his fight with Unicron to cause damage to the school and the children that attended it. Narrowing his red optics he pushed Unicron out of the small town. The small town, that the last time that he had been on Earth had destroyed when he was still under Unicron's influence. He could not allow it to be destroyed again. He also needed to give Nightshade time to get back to Cybertron and get the container that was going to keep Unicron's essences locked away so it could not cause any more damage.

"You think you can stop me and save those children?" Unicron asked as if sensing what he was thinking. "Chaos is coming!" he snarled back at him.

Galvatron did not respond as he managed to get Unicron out of Jasper and into the desert that surrounded the small town. His red optics never left Unicron. He did not see the small figures running behind a rock to get a good look at the fight. Unicron had also failed to notice the three figures. His purple optics never leaving the former Leader of the Decepticons.

Jack grabbed Miko by her arm to keep her running closer to the two brawling titans. Her camera phone was out and she was taken picture after picture of the fight. Raf could only stare at Megatron as he kept the other Mech at bay. He sorted out his glasses as the sound of stones being crushed were heard behind him. The youngest boy looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. A second later Raf heard the crunching of stones once again and tried to find the source of the sound. He had a growing sense that they were being watched. The younger boy looked over at the older boy who was still keeping a watchful eye on Miko to keep her from running towards the brawling Mechs.

Raf tugged at Jack's arm. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise up. He knew for sure that they were being watched and he hoped that it was not Soundwave. The 'Con without a face was terrifying the few times that they had meet the 'Con. "Jack we need to get out of here!" Raf whispered as the ground underneath their feet shock again as Megatron was forced to the ground.

The large purple Mech had then placed his massive pede onto Megatron's chest plate. Miko was getting more excited at the thought of seeing a Mech killing another Mech. Her camera was no longer capturing shots but was filming the fight. She whispered, "I have got to show this to Bulk and Wheeljack!"

"What is it Raf?" Jack asked looking down at Raf. His silver blue eyes watched the younger boy who was clearly distressed about something that his science mind could not process. "Raf are you feeling okay?" Jack asked getting worried that he would need to race back into town to get help. He knew that his mum would kill him if Raf could sick again. The first time had been when he had been shot by Megatron with a blast of Dark Energon, he had been in such pain as the Dark Energon slowly destroyed his body until Ratchet added Energon into his body. After that, the Autobots had been more wary around Raf.

Raf shock his head before looking over his shoulder again. There was still no sign of the thing in the canyon that was watching them. "We need to go, Jack! I fill like we're being watched!" he said when he looked back at the older boy. The sight that he saw behind Jack caused Raf to take a step back and away from it. He locked eyes with Jack to see that he was confused as even Miko was backing away too. Her phone had been lowered as her eyes widened at the shock of the being that had appeared between them and the two fighting Decepticons.

Jack slowly turned around and he took a protective stance in front of both Raf and Miko. The creature that stared down at them with two ruby red optics titled its horned head to the side. Its wings twitched slightly at their slow backing away from it. It stood on top of a large rock with its large claws digging deep into the surface of the stone. Its tail was wrapped around a strange device.

"I think that is for the best that you return to your town and forget what you have seen here!" Nightshade spoke to the three children. The three children that kept staring at her. "Well what are you waiting for?" she asked them when they made no attempt of moving, "One of you having to be rushed off to hospital?"

The three children did not make any move on getting back to the small town. The town that was surrounded by The Shadow Network. The girl brought up her phone and with a click took another picture. Nightshade could not help but hiss. Every since the Dalek Invasion lead by Dalek X, UNIT had become a well known organisation along with SHIELD. She and Edward had not been given a break. The poor Ghoul had become an easy target for Hunters which was not helping with his mission in Japan. A ratteling hiss escaped from her Crystal at the childrens stubornus that could rival both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Do you want to be crushed?" she demanded slamming a clawed paw into the ground. At the same time Galvatron had managed to get Unicron to fall onto his back. The ground shock with the tremour that was caused by the giant falling onto its back.

Miko snorted as she took a step closer to Nightshade. Screwing her face to look as serious as possible she only stopped when a shadow jumped out at her. Its red glowing eyes narrowed for a brief second before melting to the ground. "You really do have a death wish!" Nightshade stated as she watched the Shadow Man fail to force the girl to run. Nightshade studied her face to see there was no fear in those eyes. She looked over at the two boys with her. The one with black hair had taken a defensive stance between her and the smallest boy. "You're not afraid of a ghost?" she asked the girl. She could see the Shadow Man close by ready to escort the children back to town and to make sure they stay there.

"Look 'Con we're not afraid of anything! Not after seeing a zombie 'Con!" Miko shouted at Nightshade who hissed at her to remain silent.

"Listen to me carefully before something really bad happens and I have both Optimus and Galvatron coming down on me! Leave now before I have to tell your families that you died in a war between good and evil!" Nightshade sighed before turning around to the device that she brought. She heard a gasp from the girl and looked up to see Unicron standing there. His purple optics locked onto her red optics. Turning to face the three humans she shouted, "Run!"

Miko could not move. She was too busy watching the Predacon open its wings making it look bigger. She was shielding them. Her eyes then spotted a familiar red face on the Predacon's back. She had bad mouthed an Autobot. She would have gone to the 'bots aid if Jack had not grabbed her arm and had started to pull her away from the fight.

"Leave them alone!" Galvatron shouted coming out of nowhere and slamming into Unicron with all his strength. The purple plated and optic Mech dropped to the ground with a loud clang. Galvatron then stood in front of Nightshade blocking Unicron's veiw of the Dragonoid and the Autobots three human friends. "Your fight is with me Unicron!" Galvatron shouted as Nightshade pointed to a cave for the children to hide in. The kids didn't need to be told twice and they scampered towards the cave. Galvatron kept Unicron focused on him The purple optics of the Choas Bringer locked soley on the former Leader of the Decepticons, and did not notice Nightshade grabbing the device she had gotten from Cybertron and diving into the shadows.

Unicron snarled when Galvatron forced him to the ground. "You think you can destroy Choas, Galvatron? You think you can forget me easily? I will always be in your processor until you are offline!" Unicron snarled at Galvatron's shadow that hovered above him.

"We can't destroy choas but we can contain it!" Nightshade shouted in front of Unicron. Before he could do anything Nightshade opened the container.

A flash of purple was the only warning that they got before a black mist was dragged out of the purple chassis. Nightshade grunted as the mist smashed into the container and Galvatron bowed his helm as the greyed chassis of CCyclonus dropped to the ground. With a clunk the lid of the container was closed trapping Unicron in his new prison.

"I think this belongs in the Black Archives!" Nightshade said looking at the container that glowed black. They could hear muffled shouting coming from the inside. "Moonray we need a dimensional vortex at my location!" Nightshade said. A moment later a blur swirling vortex snapped open under Nightshade and Galvatron.

Miko seeing her chance ran towardd the vortex followed by Jack and Raf. The vortex snapping closed behind the two boys.


	16. Chapter 16: Miko and a New World

Chapter 16: Miko and a New World

 **The Tower of London- G1verse**

Miko had seen a lot of things since she had met the 'bots and 'cons. She had even been to Cybertron on a brief trip that had seen Optimus Prime destroy the one thing that could bring life back to Cybertron, The Omega Lock. He had done that not only to save them but also to prevent Megatron from creating a new empire of death and destruction with it. She had even been to a reality between two realties which Raf had called the Shadow Zone. That was where they had nearly trapped Soundwave if Megatron had not stopped dead in his tracks and asked for Optimus, his brother to forgive him. Whatever had happened next she did not get a chance to see, and she had wanted to see how Megatron who she had last seen with the modifications that Unicron had given him had returned to his old self. But she did not expect herself to go to a different dimension where there was no Bulkhead or Wheeljack to protect her. Instead she, Jack and Raf had been escorted to a office to await someone to see them. That had been ten minutes ago, and already she was getting bored.

She did not have her phones. The soldiers who had spotted them had instantly searched them and took all their phones from them, including Raf's laptop. On being discovered as soon as she had gotten out of the Space Bridge that looked like it was made out of glass she could not help but mutter "Scrap!".

Looking out of the window she could see the large clock tower, Big Ben and knew that she was in London. Sighing with boredom she looked back into the office that they had been put into. She was somewhat glad that they were still together. If they were in a world that did not have the 'bots she was glad that she was still with Jack and Raf. Jack had not been too happy with her going after Megatron who know called himself Galvatron and worked closely with the United Nations and the Predacon who had introduced themselves as Nightshade. The older boy sat at the chair in front of the desk facing the chair of the owner of the office as he awaited to defend them all like a leader would. He was no doubt already coming up with something to tell whoever it was that they were meeting. Raf, however had gone to the library that was on the far wall of the office. His eye instantly widening when he realised that they were holding information of the stars of other worlds that were yet to be discovered. He was engrossed in a book that had piped his interest. It looked so old that it looked it would fall apart if someone looked at it wrongly.

Sighing again Miko looked around the office. Other than the large library that filled the far away wall and the desk and chair there was nothing to the office. It's walls had been painted in the colours of Autumn given the room a welcoming feeling. That was if Miko did not get the sense that she was being watched. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising up and could feel the eyes on her. When she looked around hoping to spot whoever was watching them she did not see anyone. Placing her chin in her hands she looked back at Jack who was wrapping his hands in his t-shirt trying to keep calm and not blame this on her. She knew it was her fault by following Galvatron, but she wanted adventure which she missed with the 'bots back on Cybertron.

"THEY SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED HERE, NIGHTSHADE! HAVE THEIR MINDS WIPED AND SEND THEM ON THEIR WAY!" grated a voice that caused Miko to feel another shiver go down her spine. It sounded purely mechanical something that the 'bots did not sound like, well maybe Shockwave.

Miko looked out of the window in hopes of seeing what had just spoken. She didn't see a creature instead she saw a woman in her twenties wearing a strange hat with a red feature sticking out of the hat. "I have told you before Dalek Sec I want to have a word with them and then make a decision!" the one called Nightshade spoke. She sounded just like the Predacon from the canyon that Miko's eyes widened. She knew there was something more going on and she could not wait to get involved in it. "Why don't you go back to your lab and work on something while you let me do my job!" Nightshade spoke before she came into her office.

Jack instantly sat up straight in the chair he was sitting in. His eyes going from nervousness to being calm in a matter of seconds. Raf had put down the book he was reading to watch as Nightshade walked over to her desk and drop a file onto it. Jack flinched at the dull sound that came from the impact and Miko only stared. She could see the Predacon. She watched as Nightshade placed herself on her chair. Her strange coloured eyes jumping from Jack to Raf and then to her.

"I knew you would be trouble as soon as I laid optics on you! If I didn't tell you to jump off a cliff you would only in order to spike your adrenaline!" Nightshade spoke as her attention never moved away from Miko. "What happened if the Vortex that was opened did not take us to a safe place but a battlefield. Your lucky that we are within a UNIT base!" she continued seeing that none of her words was getting through to the girl.

Jack raised his hand gaining Nightshade's attention. He gulped when she looked over at him. "This is my fault!" he said relaxing. He had stared Megatron in the optics in the Energon mine, yet coming face to face with Nightshade he was terrified. There was something about her that caused him to want to hide and keep his head down until the unseen danger had passed.

"Why is this your fault? I thought it was the girl that came through the Vortex first followed by you and the other boy!" Nightshade spoke towards Jack but her eyes kept rolling towards Miko who was sulking by the window that looked out into London. She looked back at Raf who was looking out of the window to London along with Miko.

Jack sank in his seat across from Nightshade. "I am the oldest and it is my duty to keep these two safe!" he replied keeping low in his seat.

Miko snorted from where she was sitting looking out of the window at London. They didn't need to follow her through the Space Bridge. She just wanted a new adventure. Something that she had been graving since the Autobots returned to Cybertron. She had just hoped for a story to tell Bulkhead what had happened. Sighing she looked back out of the window at the city of London. Even at night, London was still moving. The red double-decker buses were on the road every second. There was also black taxis on the road. People walking on the pavements going about their personal duties unaware that there was another world out there just like their own that was so exciting.

"I have spoken with Kate Stewart who runs this base and we have both decided to return you to your dimension in the morning! But for tonight you shall rest and we will come up with a cover story for you to tell your parents or guardians!" Nightshade gaining Miko's attention. Miko was still angry at Nightshade. She wanted to stay and find out more about what this world had to offer. She wanted to know if there was versions of the Autobots in this dimension.

"Thank you!"

Nightshade rose out of the chair. Her knees cracked and popped at the sudden movement. Having taken a beating from Unicron on Cybertron, Nightshade was still repairing. Being in her human form when still repairing was not a good idea, but she needed to talk to these humans on their eye level. If she had stayed in her true form there would be no end of questions from the children making the night much longer than it should have been. "Wait here for Bonnie! She will take you to your rooms and then she will take you to the cafeteria for supper!" Nightshade ordered as she left the room.

Miko watched Nightshade leave she then looked over at Jack who had shoot up from the chair that he was sitting on. "Don't even think about it Miko! We're in another dimension because of your reckless behaviour!" Jack snapped at her. Raf just kept staring out of the window. He knew that Jack and Miko were about to start one of their arguments, and Raf did not want to get involved in it. "What if what Nightshade had just said was true and we did not have the 'bots to get us out of danger?" he asked her only for her to roll her eyes at him.

"Well if you did not follow me then you would not have to worry!" Miko snapped back at him. Her eyes were narrowed at the older boy. Her breathing had increased as she stared at Jack. "I did not ask you to follow me!" she shouted at him.

Jack could only shake his head at Miko. "What where you thinking, Miko? Well? What was really going through your mind when you jumped after Megatron? Did you think that you would take Megatron on and live? Well Miko? Tell me!" he snapped at her. His anger was getting the best of him that he did not see a young women with black hair and a long multi-coloured wrapped around her neck walk into the room. "Did you hope to become an actual Wrecker?" he asked her.

Bonnie cleared her throat and gained the children's attention. She smiled a warm smile when all three children looked at her. "If you'd follow me I will take you to where you'll be having your dinner this evening! After dinner I will take you to your rooms that you'd be spending the night in as Nightshade preps the Moonray to send the three of you back to your dimension in the morning after you and her come up with a plan!" Bonnie said. She stepped to the side and showed the open door where two UNIT soldiers who were clad in black armour stood watch. Ready in case Miko should make another break for it like she had done in getting to their dimension. Jack led the way followed by Raf who was hungry. It had been over six hours since they had something to eat. Miko followed after them with Bonnie right behind her. The two UNIT soldiers fell into order right behind Miko and Bonnie.

The walk to the cafeteria was in silence, and Miko found it a blessing. It allowed her to think over what happened in the day and what Jack had said. She would have the food that was on offer and allow Jack and Nightshade to come up with a plan for what to tell their parents and no doubt the 'bots when they heard what was going to be said, but after that she was going to find some action. She was going to find Megatron. She was going to become the first Human Wrecker to take down the insane Warlord. Determined she started to plan how she was going to do that. She had time.


	17. Chapter 17: The Black Archives

Chapter 17: The Black Archives

 **The Black Archives- Under the Tower of London, G1verse**

Galvatron glared at the device that was now holding the Spark essence of Unicron. Not that long ago the Spark essence of Unicron had been in the offlined chassis of his old ally, Cyclonus. Now it was in a container that was being put into a hole under the Tower of London. All around them was artefacts both from Earth and from the stars. The Black Archives also housed the Moonray which was docked in for repairs on a level lower than where Unicron was being imprisoned in. His red optics never left the container that was being lowered into a cell by a group of humans. He could hear the humans shouting as they worked together on getting Unicron secured. There was a black blur which made him think that Nightshade had finished her meeting with the children from his dimension, but he remembered that UNIT had allied with a group of ghosts called Shadow Men. He relaxed his shoulder plating when he knew that the Shadow Men would be watching over Unicron when the humans could not watch him.

Venting air through his vents he looked up at the black ceiling high above him that supported the Tower of London and the city of London above. He shuttered his optics and he could feel some form of peace come to his Spark. His Spark was still being cured by Nightshade's Curse Breaker that was still working on curing the damage that Unicron had caused to it. He could already feel the damage that Unicron had caused him in their last fight begin to repair. Something that he had thought would not happen for some time. But, they were locking Unicron up for good. Technology along with magic were being used to keep the Chaos Bringer locked up this time. They could not destroy Chaos, but they could contain it. And that was what they were doing.

He watched in silence as door to the cell that was keeping the Chaos Bringer snapped shut. Five locks then whirled to life keeping it in place and Unicron trapped. His optics never left the door that was between him and Unicron.

"Galvatron?" he heard Nightshade say from beside him.

He looked down at the smaller Dragonoid. He could not believe that she and Arcee who were smaller than most of the Autobots and Decepticons were able warriors who could stand on their pedes in a really bad fight. In the recent fights against Unicron, Galvatron was glad that he had once again fought alongside Optimus Prime and Nightshade. "How are the children?" he asked her still looking down at the Dragonoid. Her red optics were looking down at the cell that was keeping Unicron.

"They are fine! The boys seems eager to get back to their homes, but the girl I hope her adrenaline seeking does not lead her to trouble! I might need to wipe her memory of events to keep her safe!" Nightshade responded. She looked back up at him. Shifting on her four paws she saw down like an overgrown cat with wings. She titled her head when Galvatron snorted. "What do you know of these children?" she asked.

Galvatron vented more air through his systems. "Where do I begin, Nightshade?" Galvatron asked himself more than asking Nightshade. He titled his helm at her questioning look that had crossed over her optics. "Jack he is the oldest out of the three of them. He is very mature for his age as he has had to learn to grow up and look after his mother and himself. His Carer worked long hours as a medic. He is calm in the face of danger, danger that I had put him in along with Miko. And in many ways I see him as a little version of Optimus Prime! In fact Optimus Prime saw it himself and gave him the Key to Victor Sigma before the first time we faced Unicron in the Core of Earth in my dimension!" he said. He had only meet Jack a few times. And in those few times he knew that the human boy would one day become a great man. Maybe like Captain Rogers who no doubt wanted to see Nightshade know that Unicron had been dealt with.

"What about the other boy? The youngster?" Nightshade asked brining Galvatron out of his thoughts.

A smirk came across his face plates. "Saving the best for last, Nightshade?" he asked her.

Nightshade could only hiss at him for a brief second before saying, "Just answer the question, Galv'!"

"The youngest member of the group is Raf! He may be young but he is a mind is vast. He is not the only child that I have seen who would rather keep their face in a book than going to play with other younglings! His knowledge had helped the Autobots on many occasions!" he explained Raf to Nightshade. He bowed his helm when he remembered that he had nearly ended his life. He had nearly caused a bright child to end with a horrible death. Now his Spark was pained with anger and sorrow at the monster that Unicron had created. That was when he felt a nudge in his Spark. Nightshade's Curse Breaker had felt the negative feelings he was having and had thought that it was Unicron's curse coming back. He shuttered his optics as he felt Nightshade's optics on to him. The ruby orbs never left him and he felt his chasing clamp up at the thought that she would learn more of what he had done. The pain that he had caused.

"Galvatron, war makes monsters of us all! We learn quickly that it is either kill or be killed! What you done was something that was beyond your control. You know that it was because Unicron that you done those actions! You did not know he was controlling you like a puppet. Galvatron you're free on Unicron's hold and Raf is alive and well!" Nightshade said to him gaining his attention back to him.

Galvatron could feel his plating relax at her words. His red optics drifted back to where UNIT was keeping Unicron. He was assured that Unicron would not escape like he had in Cybertron because of how Optimus saw goodness in all people. The sound of splashing made him look up. A large canister above the cell that was holding Unicron was being filled with a silver liquid. Arching an opticridge he looked back down at Nightshade. "Nightshade, what is that?" he asked looking back up at the canister that was nearing being full.

Nightshade followed his gaze to see the canister. "Their filing it with mercury! Mercury is a substance that not only causes madness to the humans but it keeps evil at bay in that it weakens their power greatly!" Nightshade replied as the mercury was dumped on top of the cell that was keeping the essence of Unicron from wrecking havoc with Seth.

"We have a prison designed from tombs from Ancient Egypt for Seth once we capture him and can't find a way to destroy him!" she said suddenly just as the sound of clang metal reached her hearing. Both her and Galvatron took battle stances along with the human soldiers in that their guns were aimed at the direction of the source of the disturbance. A couple Shadow Men hovered just above the ground. Their clawed hands clenched as they prepared to take out a foe that had managed to get past all the security that UNIT had put up to keep their enemies away from all the tech that they had.

Nightshade dropped low to the ground. She kept her wings folded and close to herself as black lightning crackled around her teeth. Even though he was treading lightly she could still hear his pedes tapping into the ground. She could also hear muffled whispering coming from the area of the clanging. Keeping low she allowed herself to come into view of three small huddled figures that were trying to keep hidden in the shadows.

A foot stuck out for a quick second before whipping back into the shadows. It was quick, but her optics had caught it. "Come out of the shadows before I send all three of you to the dungeons! I should make you aware that all UNIT soldiers are trained in beheadings!" Nightshade snapped at the small three figures. With an annoyed sigh Miko was the first to come out followed by Jack and Raf. "You three are becoming a real pain in my afterburners! Why are you here?" she asked the three of them but her optics were fixed on Miko.

Jack was about to say something but her red optics jumped to him, "Not you, her!" she snapped looking back at Miko.

Jack slumped and looked over at Miko with a sympathy.

Miko sighed and came face to face with Nightshade with Galvatron standing right behind her. "I just wanted to see what was going on! I mean you just allowed us to move from one room to another! That was all and I want adventure! You can't just think that we are going to sit around you are wrong!" Miko snapped back. She made it clear that she did not like Nightshade, and Nightshade did not like her.

"This is an active military base! It is not safe for you to be wondering around!" Galvatron spoke up from behind Nightshade.

"Its best that we send you back to your dimension!" Nightshade said before turning on her heels. She looked at the closet UNIT solider. "Take them to the Moonray and tell the Moonray to get in touch with Prime from their dimension!" she ordered the solider. The soldier nodded before nodding his head with a grunt. He grabbed Miko by her arm and dragged her away. Jack and Raf were close behind as they followed the soldier to the silver and blue jet. A flash of blue was seen and the three children had returned to their own dimension.

Galvatron noticed Nightshade's wings drop slightly. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"Their safe! That's all that matters! I don't want them anywhere near Unicron or Seth who is still out there!" she replied before walking away. "I need to get ready to head to New York! I need to speak to Captain Rogers about something!"

Galvatron followed close behind her. He took planned stepped so he did not step on her tail. UNIT soldiers kept working on making sure that Unicron was not going to get out. One god of chaos was enough for all of them. They were sure that even with the combined forces of UNIT, SHIELD and the Avengers would not be enough to take Seth when he got his full powers back. Something that no one wants to happen. The Book of the Dead, was what he needed for all of his powers to return but that was lost to history.

"But before I do that I take it we can both agree with Miko is a wildcard? One that must be watched at all times before she causes problems to both allies and enemies!" she said while looking over her wings as she kept on walking away from the Black Archives.

"That we can agree on!" he said with a smirk as he followed Nightshade out of the Black Archives. He did not dare look back. He was finally and truly free of Unicron. He was locked away and he was among people he trusted. He was not seen as a monster. He had saved his world. He had saved his best friend who he considered a brother. He was no longer a monster. He had redeemed himself. He had been blessed by Primus above for this chance, which so many other Decepticons and Autobots were not going to get. He had been given a second chance. He was going to live it to the fullest and defend the people of this world.


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End

 **Tower of London, London**

Kate Stewart filled away the paperwork for the day. It had been a peaceful day for UNIT. There had been no aliens sighted anywhere near the major cities of the UK or the rest of the world. This was a blessing in itself as Kate did not need to hunt for the Doctor or Nightshade. The two of them had just vanished without a trace after the whole Dalek fiasco, now that had a lot of paperwork to fill in. She had to do more paperwork than both Nightshade or the Doctor and even more paperwork about Dalek Sec joining UNIT. Many of the soldiers of UNIT did not trust the Dalek, even after he had shown that they were ready to fight alongside them to save their world from their own race and a mad monster that even they were afraid off. Even she, Kate Stewart who had been around Nightshade and Edward all her life had been terrified of Dalek Sec when he had made it clear that he wanted to join UNIT. That had given her a new headache, but nothing compared to the headache that was growing from Nightshade disappearing to her return followed by three children.

Running a hand through her long blonde hair she sat back down on her chair. She could not help but sigh. It was at times like this that she wished her father was still alive to give her his guidance. Right now all she had was Nightshade, who at the moment was deep into something that was only the start. Nightshade was doing very limited paperwork, but then at the moment there was no need for paperwork to be filled out. There would be paperwork thrown at her when she and Galvatron could find a minute, but at the moment they were still making sure that Unicron was secured in his prison that was designed to keep ghosts and other sprits at bay. With mercury added there was no escaping for the Chaos Bringer. She just wished that it was Seth that was locked away. Seth had been a problem for UNIT every since the Second World War with mounting pressure going on Nightshade. There was many times when she was growing up and she was being looked after by Nightshade in the Estate that she could tell there was something wrong with the shapeshifter she had come to see as a part of her family.

Looking at the portrait of her father that was on the wall of her office she pleaded for guidance. Guidance for herself and Nightshade. Seth had gone quietly recently after getting a fleet of insane Daleks lead by Dalek Caan. Looking back down at her table. She needed a break, she knew that. All of UNIT needed a break. That was a well known fact. For seventy years Seth had vanished and they had been able to relax as they dealt with aliens and supernatural forces that were too dangerous to be left unwatched. Now he suddenly he returned around about the same time that Captain America had returned along with Leatherback, much to Edward's disgust.

Now Seth was all over the place. He had tried to get an ancient weapon that can destroy suns like they were nothing. He had also got the Dalek fleet that had disappeared without a trace that not even the Moonray or the Doctor could locate them. She did not know if he was up to anything else elsewhere. Julian was still in Blithe Hallow and had yet to report back in, something that the Werewolf was good at reporting in when he felt like it. Edward was in Japan and the Ghoul was still reporting in on a regular basis. He was with an old ally of UNIT in Japan keeping their son safe from Leatherback. He had reported as he trailed after Leatherback to Japan before he figured what the scaly ape was after. The amount of times that he had shouted at her because of Hunters shooting at her.

Nightshade however did not report in. Kate trusted the Dragonoid shapeshifter to keep her skull down when things went the wrong way. The only way she knew that Nightshade was fine was when she returned to the Tower after a mission. Kate had to trust that Nightshade would always come back. Much like a large cat with metal claws.

Kate looked back up to see Osgood walking into her office with more paperwork. Sighing deeper she looked out of the window and out to the city of London. Morning was coming as the red highlights that coloured the sky told her. Having worked all night doing her paperwork she was surprised to see that morning was coming. The city that had been busy during the night was starting to get even more busier as people started to get ready for work and school.

"Sorry!" Osgood said as she placed the paperwork on Kate's desk. "This the bills that have been paid off and need to be signed showing that you have seen them!" Osgood said as Kate flipped through the pages of the file that she had just been given.

Kate closed the file that was keeping all the paperwork for the bills for the month together and then placed her hand on top of it. She looked back up at Osgood as the lights flicker for a brief second.

"Kate?" Osgood asked shifting on her feet. Kate looked up to see that the Doctor's biggest fan was shifting on her feet acwardly. Raising an eyebtow she allowed the scientist to continue. "When do you think Julian will be back? " she asked Kate.

Kate sighed again. It seemed to be something that she done a lot now. "Osgood, Julian is a Werewolf to top it off he's a ghost! And he's always on missions for UNIT!" Kate said like Osgood was a young child.

Odgood nodded her head in defeat. She knew that to go out with someone that was dead was a bad move, but Julian was one of the liveliest members of UNIT that it was easy to forget that he was a ghost since the end of the First World War. He out of the Big Three was always the one to put his name down for missions when it involved a party or something that would have a man die from. But his mission to Blithe Hallow was one that he had chosen to stay out of the way of both Nightshade and Edward. Osgood had to wonder how he could remain relaxed even if he was being attacked from all fronts. She had seen him being captured and then return with his hair a mess and him worrying more about his hair than anything else.

"I guess your right!" Osgood sighed as the lights flickered once again. This time the darkness was longer than last time.

Kate looked up at the ceiling and back to Osgood. "Osgood, find Nightshade! Something is wrong here!" Kate ordered as another flicker of the lights happened. Kate reached for her gun when the lights turned off on their own. Osgood could not help but get startled at the lose of power. Kate kept her gun at the ready as the door to her office cracked open. Narrowing her eyes with her gun still aimed at the door she nodded for Osgood to move. There was no point in the young scientist getting in the way of being shot. She could see Osgood's shape move across the room and to stand beside her.

"Show yourself!" Kate shouted into the shadows. She could see a new shape walking into the room. Two yellow eyes glowed in the darkness as the shape stared at her. "I will not ask another time! Show yourself and state your identity!" she shouted again at the shape that was getting closer to them. The yellow eyes did not move away from the two women in the office.

"You know who I am Kate Stewart! After all your old man and the Doctor worked hard to try and find me at the same time as Nightshade and Edward!" the shape spoke out.

Kate could not help but take a step back as Osgood gasped behind her. She kept her gun aimed at the two yellow eyes that glowed with evil intentions. "Not another step, Seth!" she shouted in seeing that Seth was still walking towards them. She kept her gun aimed at the two yellow eyes, the only way to tell that he was in the room. She knew her gun would do little damage to Seth but it would allow her and Osgood enough time to get out and to get to weapons that were designed to kill gods or other supernatural beings.

Seth stopped as he was ordered. A chuckle could not help but escape from Seth. His yellow eyes moved from Kate to Osgood and back to Kate. "Did you like that scare that I had managed with Unicron? It was enough to cause Nightshade to disappear and the Avengers to begin assembling!" Seth said as he began to walk towards Kate again. "I must say it has been fun! Watching all of Earth's heroes coming together in thinking that Unicron is going to be the main threat that they are going to have to fight but they are all wrong!" Seth snarled at Kate as he began to walk closer towards Kate.

Kate turned the safety off on her gun and aimed it once again in-between the two yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness of her office. "Why are you telling us all this?" Kate asked. She was keeping her gun levelled at the Ancient Egyptian God. She made sure to keep the gun between her and Seth. She kept making sure that Osgood was behind her. The young scientist had no weapons training like she had when she was growing up and returned to the Estate where Nightshade had trained her with weapons. She was beginning to consider have Osgood trained in weapon use.

Seth began to chuckle at her. He once again started to walk towards them once again. He stopped dead just in front of her desk and snickered in the darkness again as Kate pushed herself and Osgood away from him. "Just thought to give you the sneak peak of what is to happen!" Seth replied as he turned back around on Kate. "My spy has located the Book of the Dead and is closing in on! Soon I will have all of my powers back!" Seth replied.

Kate had opened her mouth but a energy forced her and Osgood into the wall behind where they were standing. Kate could not help but drop her gun. It was the first thing that Nightshade had taught her: Do not drop your only weapon! She had a feeling that if Nightshade was in the same room she would be coming up with a new lesson to keep her gun in hand. She looked up as her vision started to get blurry and Seth's face loomed over her. "I do wish I could continue this conversation with you Kate Stewart, but I have a world to plunge into chaos!" he said as he fixed his suit. Kate watched as Seth walked out of her line of sight and into the darkness. Her eyes closed and then she heard a lot of screams.

Seth had begun his attack on UNIT.

00000ooooo0000000oooo

Red flashing lights was the only warning that they got that the Black Archives was going into lockdown. Galvatron jumped as the massive reinforced doors slammed shut. That was followed clamping of locks that were keeping the doors in place. Galvatron looked over at Nightshade who was also looking towards the doors. Her red optics jumped from one door to another. They were trapped. They were trapped in a prison that was holding the Chaos Bringer when a God of Chaos was still roaming free causing chaos without anyone being able to stand up against him. Moving his attention away from Nightshade he looked at the UNIT soldiers stationed in the Black Achieves. They had gotten over their surprised reactions to have their guns at the ready.

Galvatron powered his plasma canon. The faint red glow joined the pulsing red lights that flooded the Black Archives. His red optics narrowed as he allowed his sensors to start searching for anything that came into the Archives. Shifting on his pedes he prepared for an attack that he knew would be coming his way. He knew, after years of fighting to be ready for anything. The sound of clicking caused Galvatron to spin around to the area he thought the origin of the noise came from. There was nothing that he could see.

Galvatron turned away from the source of the noise to see that Nightshade had dropped into a battle ready stance. Her wings were spread wide open as black lightning sparked around the young Dragonoid as she stared behind him. "What?" he asked her as a growing sense of dread began to drill in at his Spark. Slowly he turned around to come faceplates with Unicron. Galvatron took a step backwards away from Unicron who had a wicked smile on his faceplates. "How did you get out of the Pit?" he asked as his optics trailed over to the pit that had a moment ago held Unicron.

"We gods of Chaos have to stick together when big plans are being put together! But for now I am finished with seeing you Galvatron! I have more important work than having to see to a little Mech who has nightmares every time he closes his optics!" Unicron snarled as he prepared to take a step away only to have Galvatron grab his arm. "You will release me, Galvatron!" he snarled looking at the clawed servo that was holding his arm.

Galvatron growled at Unicron. He could not help it as his afterburners rumbled with anger towards Unicron. It was in this moment of anger that years of anger come back to him and for a brief second he thought he was still the Warlord Leader of the Decepticons who killed everyone who got in his way, but then everything came back to him. He was no longer Megatron. He was know Galvatron. He did not take a life for his own pleasure, he fought to defend all life in the universe. "It's taken all this time for you to call me by my correct name, Unicron. What work has Seth given to you that you take his orders?" Galvatron snarled at the Chaos Bringer of Cybertron.

Unicron was able to pry Galvatron's claws from his arm. His purple optics never left his former puppet and the Dragonoid who had taken to the air. "Like I will tell you Galvatron!" Unicron said with a wicked smile on his faceplates.

That was when the world went black. Galvatron did not know what was happening. One moment he knew he was standing up and then the next thing he was lying on his back. Dragging air in through his intakes he instantly began to online all of his systems. His optics onlined and he found himself still in the Black Archives under the Tower of London. The red lights were still flashing as a warning sound of a fight above them altered him that UNIT was under attack. Moving his optics to the side he saw Nightshade beside him. Her horned head was tilted to the side as her bright red optics were the only sign that she was there in the red pulsing light that had engulfed the Black Archives. Getting up off the ground caused Nightshade to take a step back to allow him room to stand up on his two pedes.

"Unicron, he got out!" he shouted at her causing her to tilt her head even more and look towards a UNIT soldier who shrugged his shoulders before going back to work. "Come on Nightshade! We have to go after him!" he roared at her. The feeling that he was being watched grew and his optics turned over to the humans who were stationed looking over the Black Archives. The humans shifted on their feet as they looked from him to Nightshade.

"Galvatron, Unicron is still held up in the Pit! There is no way that he can get out of it without authority from the highest order!" Nightshade replied as the humans got back to doing their work.

Galvatron stepped away from Nightshade and brought up a clawed servo to his helm. He was sure that Unicron was out of the Pit that they had placed him in. He had felt his presence before him, and he would know Unicron was before him even if he had possessed an unsuspecting Mech. "But he was right there!" he said looking back at Nightshade who was keeping the humans calm and kept them working, "He was standing where you were standing not a moment ago!" he said to her.

Nightshade shock her and opened her wings slightly before closing them. "That did not happen Galv'! Seth walked into the room and attacked all of us! He forced us into our own nightmares! From the looks of it, it was just you and me that had been affected by Seth! I just got up a few minutes before yourself! Thankfully the Pit has not been pampered with and Unicron is still locked up in his new home!" Nightshade explained walking away from the large silver and black Mech.

"So it was all a dream?" Galvatron asked looking again at his servos.

"It was! Seth is trying to derail us! At the same time that we were hit so were the Avengers! All of them were forced to live their worst nightmares while they were out on a mission!" Nightshade began to explain as Galvatron calmed himself down. Unicron was secure. There was no way he was getting out of a prison that was designed to keep things like him locked away. "Rogers sent me a location that he wants us to meet him at! He's even problems with something that Stark has created! A creation that sees that Seth is the only way for the human race to evolve!" she continued as Galvatron regained his composure.

"WHY WOULD SETH DO SUCH A THING? HE COULD HAVE SURELY ENDED UNIT WITH A WELL PLACED BATTLE PLAN!" Dalek Sec spoke for the first time causing both Galvatron and Nightshade to look over at the black cased Dalek. His eye stock rotated from the silver and black Mech to the black Dragonoid. "SETH'S LOGIC IS NOT SOUND! NOT UNLESS HE HAS AN END GAME!" he spoke up again.

Nightshade nodded her head before looking back at Galvatron. "I'm going to meet up with Rogers at the location he gave me and give them a hand with their problem! Dalek Sec will remain here in London to help UNIT get back on its feet!" she said nodding her head in the Dalek's direction. A second later the sound of the black chasing being moved away from the Black Archives to the main part of the base above ground. "Are you coming with me or do you want to stay here and make sure Unicron does not crawl out of his hole?" she asked him.

"I'm coming with you Nightshade!" was all he said before he began his transformation process. Firing up his afterburners he shot towards the exit and entrance that was under the River Themes.

Nightshade hissed through clenched teeth as she opened up her wings and leapt into the air. With a flap of her wings she was following Galvatron through the underground tunnel that UNIT had designed for her to get in and out at high speeds along with the Moonray. The water of the River Themes smashed against her plating as she exploded out of the river. Being smaller and lighter than Galvatron she was able to take lead in to where Captain America was stationed at the moment.

00000ooooo000000oooo

Steve Rogers had seen many strange things since he became Captain America all those years ago during the war against HYDRA. He had learned that there was a whole universe filled with life. He had learned that the stores his mum and dad had told him when he was a child about the things that go bump in the night were true. He had seen an Ancient Egyptian God become flesh. He was best friends, not only with the son of his friend during the war but also an alien shapeshifter. He had thought that he had seen everything, but he was proven wrong. Stark in his pursuit to keep the world save had created a robot that wanted to team up with the God that wanted to destroy humans for the past 3000 years.

Now Stark and Banner had created another robot to fight the first robot. This robot had been planned by Ultron was to be their only hope in fighting Ultron. That and two punks who used to work with Ultron until they found out that he was planning on destroying the earth. Focusing back on the red faced robot that sounded like JARVIS that wore a cape like Thor to see the "new-born" looking at its reflection in the window that overlooked New York City.

The robot that called itself Vision turned around and looked at all the gathered Avengers including the new Avengers. His eyes or optics he was not to sure as to what they would be scanned all of the heroes of earth. He was a confusion robot. He wanted to stop Ultron, and yet he did not want to destroy him as he was as he put it beautiful. Captain America did not know what to expect anymore. The android and Thor walked away. No doubt to plan their part of the upcoming fight that they were to have against Ultron.

Captain America looked at the remaining Avengers. They all looked up to him as he was the leader. He knew how to fight in wars better than any other Avenger. "Gather what you need!" Captain America said to all the Avengers that were gathered in the main meeting room. He looked over at Tony and Bruce to see that Edward was hovering behind them. "We leave in an hours time! And you two better hope that we can rescue Nat and stop Ultron!" he ordered with the last bit being directed at the two scientists that had caused this problem.

Tony showed no emotion as Edward growled into his and Bruce's ear, but Bruce winched away from the Ghoul in fear. "And next time you decide to play god read Frankenstein!" Edward snorted before he walked away from the two scientist.

Bruce found it hard to swallow the lump that had grown in his throat. "That guy is really scary!" he stammered as he watched Edward pick up his axe before walking away to the Quinjet in the hanger. He found it strange that Wasp followed right after the green skinned Ghoul and was not afraid of him at all.

Captain America nodded his head as he grabbed his shield. He had to agree with Banner there. Edward could be scary if annoyed or woken up too early in the morning like he had found out in 1943 when his Howling Commandos worked with Nightshade and her team. That had been scary that it had taken Nightshade a good few hours to calm him down enough for him to carry out the mission, but even after that he was still in a really bad mood. The mood that he was in at the moment was just like it was the last time he had seen the Ghoul. Edward had been in such a sour mood that not even Nightshade spoke to him. Something had to have happened to Edward recently, something that he needed to ask Nightshade when she got to New York. Because he knew that Edward was blaming himself for something that had happened, again something that he needed to ask Nightshade.

"Steve, FRIDAY is picking up two alien jets baring down on top of us!" Tony shouted as the new AI that he had set up began to work. Tony like Banner was keeping a good distance away from the other Avengers especially Thor and Edward. It was bad that a Norse God had been angered by their actions, but it was made even worse with angry alien Ghoul. Steve was sure that he was not the only one who wanted to see Edward getting any angrier than he already was after seeing how well he can tare a human apart in a fight. Sometimes he thought Edward was very much like the Hulk, but that was where similarities stopped. Edward had an intelligence that allowed him to plan his fights while the Hulk relied upon his brute strength to end a fight.

"Its alright, Stark!" Steve shouted back at the inventor who had put on his latest armour on. The face plate slammed into place and Iron Man stood beside him. "It's Nightshade and Galvatron!" he said with a sigh as Wanda and her brother Pietro walked into the main hanger with all the suited up Avengers. They were now a part of the team. They were all Avengers even Edward who reappeared looking more annoyed than before with a smug looking Wasp sitting on his shoulder. The sound of wheels slamming into the ground at speed was soon heard. Captain America watched in silence as the twins ran to the edge of the hanger to watch both Nightshade and Galvatron transform into forms that allowed more movement.

"That's not possible!" Pietro muttered to his sister as Nightshade in her human form walked up a flight of stairs from the hanger while Galvatron towered above them. Pietro took a step back as Nightshade brushed past them slightly as she walked towards Iron Man and Captain America. "Did you see that? One minute it was a jet and the next it changed its form all together? Tell me I'm not the only one who saw that?" he begged his sister who was trying to read Nightshade but could not get far in to her mind.

Nightshade stopped just before the two leaders of the Avengers with Edward taken his usual place at her side. "Tell me that you where not that stupid but to create something bend on destroying all life on this planet?" she asked instantly and destroying Steve's hope that she could help them calm Edward down before the fight with Ultron. "How could you be so careless with Seth running about out there? What if Seth and Ultron had meet up while we were all busy? They could whip out all life? Did you think of that while you worked on creating an AI with a body, Stark?" Nightshade asked pointing a clawed finger in Stark's direction.

Captain America looked over at Iron Man to see that it was hard to see any emotion on the metal face. He looked back at Nightshade to see that she was beginning to calm down. No doubt Edward had filled her in what had happened when she was heading to New York with Galvatron. "Nightshade we need to take Ultron down before he and Seth plan on making a team of their own like what we have been doing!" Captain America said to Nightshade in knowing that he was not about to lose his head by either her sword that hung at her side or by her claws.

Nightshade sighed while she rubbed her face. Edward stood tensely at her side while Galvatron's optics jumped from Avenger to Avenger as he too waited for Nightshade to either walk away or strike both Captain America and Iron Man.

"Right where is he?" Nightshade asked the super solider.

"Sokovia!"


	19. Chapter 19: The Fall of Ultron

Chapter 19: The Fall of Ultron

Sokovia. It was a Eastern European country that was not thought much of. It was a city that Galvatron had never heard about. When he had been Megatron he had studied Earth and all its countries, and Sokovia was not a country that he had seen. Then he was in a different dimension so there was sure to be differences between his dimension and Nightshade's dimension.

Galvatron focused on following Nightshade through the mountain pass that blocked Sokovia from the rest of the world. Nightshade had remained in her true form as they went from New York City to Sokovia. It was a long trip that was for sure. One that he had been sure would have been made quicker if they had used the Ground Bridge that the Moonray could create, but Iron Man and Nightshade was afraid that Ultron would detect it. The Avengers did not want that to happen. They want to slip in unnoticed until the right moment. He and Nightshade were going around the back way to get to Sokovia while the Avengers past a fortress that only a couple of weeks ago was a HYDRA secret base. Attacking on two fronts was a well known battle tactic. One that he had used against Optimus Prime on many occasions. He suspected that Nightshade and her Optimus had also used the tactic in their own version of the war. It was a battle plan that needed to be well thought out to work in order. Theirs was simple. Captain America would lead the other Avengers in evacuating the city before a fight breaks out between them and Ultron while Iron Man went after Ultron to find out the smaller details of his plan. He was following Nightshade as being the air support of the attack. They were there to make sure everyone got out of the city in time and to prevent any allies of Ultron, Unicron and Seth deciding to join the party in Sokovia.

Nightshade was within visual range along with scanner range. Her sleek wings cut through the white clouds as she glided high above the ground. Flying high above the ground and within the clouds, he and her were hidden the humans far below. Not far behind them was SHEILDS hellicarrier, a craft that was much like UNITs Valiant that had been used in the Dalek invasion that had happened when he was transported to this dimension and when he had meet Nightshade. Primus above, that felt like a lifetime ago. That had happened when he was a different Mech. That had just happened when he was between being Megatron and Galvatron. He did not know who he was going to be when he had first meet Nightshade. He just spoke like Optimus Prime had done on so many occasions when he was trying to get him to stop the madness of the war, but he at the time had been consumed by Unicron's darkness.

"Galvatron!"

The sound of his name being shouted brought him out of his thoughts. Bringing his attention to the moment that he was living just now he found that Nightshade was flying right beside him. Her wings taken an occasional flap as she kept her much smaller size next to hid much larger jet form. He could tell that her optics were studying him. "I'm sorry Nightshade! Can you repeat what you were saying Nightshade I was lost in my thoughts just there!" Galvatron said through his com. system to Nightshade who glided beside him.

"I can see!" came Nightshade's reply right away. He could hear a chuckle come from her side and felt glad that she was nothing like Predaking who took everything to series. He did not know if that was because the Predacon was just a youngling when compared to Nightshade who had seen a few wars in her time much like himself. "I said get ready to begin descending! The city has started the evacuation and Iron Man is speaking with Ultron in the centre of the city! Remember what we are doing! We keep the city in one piece and contained! There is no point causing more destruction than what is needed! I would rather prefer having the battle in the wooded area but I have a feeling that Ultron is going to keep the fight in Sokovia itself!" Nightshade said as she repeated what she had first told him when he was in his mind.

Galvatron allowed the explosion of his afterburners to the talking. Speeding away from Nightshade he done a nosedive towards the ground. He heard a screech coming from behind and he knew that Nightshade was following right behind him. No doubt she had tucked her wings in close to her body like a bird.

Breaking through the thick cloud Galvatron had to slow down quickly before getting higher into the air. A second later Nightshade was doing the same thing. Transforming in mid air he allowed his afterburners to allow him to hover as Nightshade's wings exploded open to allow her to do the same. His optics widened at the sight before him. "Primus above!" he muttered as he focused on what had happened.

"So much for keeping this fight contained!" Nightshade hissed from beside him. On occasion her wings flapped to keep her airborne as she hovered beside him. "The humans are going to love this news report!" she hissed thinking of the press that would no doubt swarm around them and asking questions. She had not dealt much with the press as both she and the Brig had both agreed that it was best that she remained unknown. This however was something that she could not avoid. The humans of Sokovia would have already seen an alien jet and a dragon flying towards the city and would no doubt be keeping an eye to the sky in hopes of spotting them again. Growling to herself she refocused on the mission at hand. They were still to provide air support. That was their task. That was why she was in Eastern Europe rather than getting back to the Black Archives that had just been attacked by Seth. She needed to get back on his trail before he caused another disaster.

"Come on we need to get down there!" she growled to Galvatron before she dropped towards the ground. Her wings folded in close to her body and she heard the distinctive transforming sound as Galvatron once again took his jet form. The roaring of his afterburners got louder as he took a position beside her. "Keep to the plan as much as possible! Hopefully Rogers and Stark can do that from their side!" Nightshade shouted over the roaring of the wind as she got closer to the floating city.

Galvatron kept right behind Nightshade as they both got closer to the city. He had seen a few cities in the air, but this was a human city. Humans did not have the technology to raise a city in the sky. His scanners were on overdrive as he detected a lot of movement all around them. A moment later he was doing manoeuvres in the air like it was a dance to keep from getting fired on by Ultron's drones. His afterburners screamed as he pulled away from Nightshade was getting closer to blitzing the city with her elemental attacks. A second later his lasers were lighting the sky up as he blew up drone after drone. Rolling in mid air, Galvatron was able to make two of Ultron's drones coiled with each other in an explosion that destroyed their chassis. An explosion that would mean little to him if he had not managed to pull that off.

Two more drones had gotten brave and were rushing towards him. Their blue glowing optics narrowed as they thought that they could bring down a Cybertronian. They had just signed their death wish, a wish that Galvatron was more than happy to grant true. Transforming with grace that he had learned over the years of transforming in both the Pits of Kaon and war he unsheathed his blade. In one fluid motion he brought his arm that had the blade down upon one drone while his left clawed servo grabbed the other drone. Without even thinking what he was doing he crushed the drone in his hand. The earth metal gave way to his strength. The two lifeless drones dropped towards the ground as Galvatron transformed back into jet mode to take the fight to more drones.

On the other side of Sokovia, Nightshade swooped in close to the buildings of the city with a group of Ultron drones right behind. Glancing quickly behind her she saw that they were close and were going to fast to change their direction suddenly. Brining her optics forward she noticed a building that was getting bigger with the passing seconds. A plan was already in her mind as she sped up closer to the building. It was at the last moment that she opened her wings as wide as they could and with a twist of her tail she was shooting upwards against the buildings window. An explosion was heard behind her as the mindless drones smashed into the building. Rolling in the air she dodged more of Ultron's drones. Black lightning zapped out of her mouth to destroy five drones that were getting to close to her.

Nightshade folded her wings close to her and dropped to the ground. It was at the last minute that she opened them once again and landing with clicking metal claws she landed beside Captain America. The human super soldier ducked behind his shield as a Ultron drone was right on top of him. Nightshade whipped her tail at the drones. The deadly spike at the tip of her tail smashed through the drones chest plate. The drone dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Nightshade we need to protect the Core!" Captain America said to her. He brought up his shield again and smashed it against an Ultron drone. He saw Nightshade's horned head titled to the side as she questioned in silence the change of plan. "If Ultron touches the Core this floating island back to the ground causing destruction on a global scale!" he explained what he understood from what Iron Man had told them.

"Where's the core?" Nightshade asked him as she used her tail like a sword against a group of Ultron drones.

"Its at the church!" Captain America said before running towards the church. "All Avengers meet up at the church!" he ordered the other Avengers through the communication system that Stark had upgraded just before the Ultron mess had begun. He heard the flapping of wings to know that Nightshade was in the air. A second later her shadow past over him heading towards the church. Her wings were hardly flapping as she glided over the emptied streets. A second shadow was then above him and he looked up to see Galvatron flying above them.

All the Avengers were already at the church. Edward and Thor were smashing Ultron's drones with their axe and hammer. The two heavy hitters were then joined by the Hulk who crushed two of the drones in his hands. Nightshade and Galvatron landed on the ground. Nightshade letting out a roar as she ran into the church letting out a breathe of green acid that melted a few drones that were unlucky to be touched by the acid.

Ultron appeared before his army of drones. The mindless drones kept behind his leader as he hovered above the ground as he studied all of the Avengers. His optics then came to rest on Galvatron. The two robots, one man made and the other a creation of Primus stared at each other for good moment. Galvatron snarling and showing his sharp denta at the much smaller robot. He clenched his clawed servos into balls as he stared at Ultron. Ultron just smiled at Galvatron. His red optics never left the former Warlord of Cybertron.

Nightshade and Edward exchanged a worried glance between each other. The Ghoul and the shapeshifter had fought against many robots over the years. The two of them including Julian had aided the Autobots of their dimension in their war against the Decepticons into getting into places that they were not allowed to go into but was no problem for a ghost to slip past guards or to gain permission from the United Nations. Nightshade nodded her head and Edward reached for his axe. The deadly purple blade glowed brightly as it got ready to taste oil from the robots that it was sure to be beheading in the next few moments.

Nightshade focused her attention on Galvatron. Worry was plain on her face as she thought that this was when they got a plasma cannon aimed at them and Galvatron returning to fighting for Unicron and the forces of evil. If that happened he had all the information to UNIT that would be used to win the war for earth. She knew that if that was to happen she was ready to rip out Galvatron's spark in Sokovia. Cracking her knuckles she felt the transformation process begin once again as she got ready to transform back into her true form.

"Ultron just stop this! Can you not see that the lives of this city have been saved!" Galvatron spoke causing Nightshade to relax her joints as she listened to the argument between the two robots. She stole a quick glance with Captain America to see that he too was worried about the two robots that had their own intelligence. He was still wary about a lot of things the modern world had on over. "You must now that we will continue to fight you until this is over!" Galvatron spoke up again.

Ultron smirked at Galvatron and raised an arm above his head. His army froze right behind him. There was not even a twitch seen as the drones glared at the Avengers who were standing between them and the Core. Their red optics studied all the Avengers. "You think you can beat me? I know everything about all of you! I know your dirty secrets that you have kept from each other!" Unicron snarled. He was no longer just staring at Galvatron but was looking at all of the Avengers. "I have something that you don't!" he snarled when he could see that he was getting under all of the Avengers skin.

"And what is that?" Thor demanded as his grip on his hammer tightened. Sparks of lightning zapped all around the head of the hammer as he allowed his power to flow through him to his hammer.

"Harmony!"

"We might not have harmony, but we will work together to bring you down like the old man said!" Iron Man retorted back at the madman that he had created. He looked at Captain America as he said that.

"Very well!"

That was when all madness came. The drones of Ultron's army ran at the Avengers. Galvatron along with Iron Man and Thor took to the air. The other Avengers moved closer to the Core. They all took battle stances as Ultron's forces surged towards them all. Shield, arrows, swords, axe and physic powers were used in the fight against Ultron's drones. The fight was going their way that all the drones were being destroyed at great speed by the Avengers. Ultron had spend his time making great numbers but not to make them worthy fighters against the Avengers and the agents of SHIELD who had appeared along with the Hellicarrier that was seeing the citizens of Sokovia away from the fight. The Avengers thought that they had won, Ultron's main body had been destroyed as had all of his drones. What they did not see was a drone was still functioning was able to press the Core when none of the Avengers were watching. It was by luck that Thor and Iron Man had managed to destroy the floating island before it impacted with the ground.

Galvatron stood on the deck of the Hellicarrier as SHEILD headed back to America. He was apart of something that was bigger than him once again. He had a belonging. He had a team that he could rely on. In the next couple of hours he was going to be an Avenger.


	20. Chapter 20: The New Avengers

**I know the end of the last chapter was rushed, but I just couldn't think of writing the rest of the battle that was fought at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

Chapter 20: The New Avengers

Galvatron looked over at all the destruction that had been caused because of their fight with Ultron. The fight itself had caused a lot of damage to the city. They had managed to fight and get all the humans off of the floating island and onto the lifeboats that had come with the SHIELD hellicarrier. The people had screamed and cried as they lost their city. They had screamed when they had saw him, Nightshade and Edward and the Hulk. They stopped crying when he picked up a family and carried them to the hellicarrier where medics were quick to see to the youngest Mech who had been hurt by the fighting between the Avengers and Ultron. He was followed by Nightshade who had carried a much younger family on her back. The young girl had been laughing and smiling as a SHEILD agent helped the child down to the ground just before Nightshade shot back into the air to join Iron Man and War Machine who had joined the fight when SHEILD had arrived. The fight had been fast and there had been many times that Galvatron had to step away from the fight. He had to step away from the fighting as he felt his anger building. He was just living in a fury of fighting and he did not want to harm any of the humans or Nightshade. Nightshade had watched his back as he watched hers. He had watched her transform from her true from to her human form and then that to a one eyed tiger that he found out was called a Grimm. He had watched the other Avengers fighting side by side with each other like they were one machine with one mind.

The Avengers had thought they had won when Nightshade had gone back into the city to pick up Wanda. Wanda had stayed behind to protect the Core until all of Ultron's drones had been destroyed and all the people of Sokovia had been evacuated. The people had been evacuated. Thor and Iron Man had then prepared to the destroy the floating island that was suddenly dropping to the ground. Galvatron had felt his Spark drop as he watched the city drop out of the sky. He could hear Nightshade roaring in shock as he followed Vision who had found Wanda away from the church and the Core to kill Ultron's main body after the death of her Twin. Galvatron felt his Spark ache in pain for Wanda. She was young to have lost her brother, and not in a time of war. He knew what it was like to lose those that he cared for. He had lost Optimus when he had been corrupted by Unicron. His Spark would always ache for the Sparks that he had taken during the Cybertronian War. There was no way that they would be brought back.

Galvatron watched as the people of Sokovia mourned their dead and their city. This was not supposed to happen. Not like this. He watched as Captain America and Iron Man set up a camp along with SHEILD agents. Edward was with the Hulk in doing a lot of heavy lifting. The Avengers had destroyed their home the least they could do was set up a temporary accommodation for the people while SHEILD along with UNIT began the rebuilding of their city. He had even called Scrapper and Demolisher from his dimension to come and help with the rebuilding. The two Constructions were two of his most closest friends that he had other than Optimus Prime and Soundwave. The two of them were already helping UNIT and SHEILD. He was glad of that. The two of them working together with humans warmed his Spark as he watched Nightshade wrap her wings around Wanda. He did not want to pry on what Nightshade was saying to Wanda as Wasp also spoke to the young psychic.

He knew that Nightshade had similar experiences to him. She had fought in this dimensions version of the Cybertronian War. She had also fought in other wars through the years. Wars that she had fought alongside the humans and other races from across the universe. Wars that Nightshade had shared experiences with Edward. He watched as Nightshade used her wings as shield from prying eyes for Wanda's sake as she and Wasp spoke gently to her. Wanda leaned her head onto Nightshade who flinched slightly as the young teenager looked for reassurance that she was going to get better.

He heard Nightshade to speak to Wanda and decided that it was time that he moved away from that conversation. He tried to find something to keep his processor from going back to Nightshade who was speaking quietly with Wanda.

"Galvatron! Get ready to head back to New York in five minutes! We need to allow the right people to help the people of Sokovia!" Captain America shouted up at him. He was glad that they were leaving. It was given him something else to think about as he watched Nightshade allow Wasp to take Wanda away.

He and Nightshade watched in silence as all the Avengers went into the Quinjet which then lifted into the sky. Galvatron jumped into the air as he began his transformation. A second later his afterburners were firing up and propelling him high into the air. A second later he was joined by Nightshade who was still in her true form. Her wings hardly needed to flap to keep up with him. Her red optics glowed brightly as she kept the Quinjet in sight as she too followed the Avengers back to New York. He and Nightshade had both agreed at the end of the fight that they would join the Avengers. Nightshade's secret was out. The people had seen her when she was stopping the Dalek Invasion that had left the Dalek flagship in the North Sea. Now this fight was something that she nor him could walk away from. They were in the light of human eyes and there was no running away from it.

The flight from Sokovia to New York City one that was silent. Non of the Avengers spoke to each other. Nightshade did not even speak a word to him. She was lost in her own mind. Now he was standing in the New Avengers Facility outside of New York City. On his chest plate where the Decepticon symbol was once housed was the crest of the Avengers. He was a part of a team once again. He looked over at Nightshade. She did not bare a symbol of the Avengers on her. Instead the only reference of the Avengers were in her other forms. She was standing with Captain America trying to get the lights of camera flashes out of her optics. Her optics had been focused straight ahead as she followed the Quinjet back to New York City. The trip would have been much quicker if the Moonray had opened up a Ground Bridge for them, but they had just decided to go straight back to New York City where Tony Stark had made the announcement that the Avengers were gaining new members.

Galvatron had been at many speeches in his lifetime but in all of them he had managed to keep his helm held high. This time however he was a wreck with nerves. This time he had not been trying to win over a world with the intentions of destroying those that did not agree with him. This time he was becoming a hero to a world that had a bit more experience with Cybertronians than his own dimension. They knew that he had been a Decepticon before he was captured by Nightshade, who at the time had been a government secret as agreed with the United Nations for the past century. They had wanted Dalek Sec to be a secret as well, but the Dalek had made it clear that where Nightshade went it went. Something that was going to annoy the Dragonoid in the future until Dalek Sec got brave enough to be on his own.

This speech had mainly been between Tony and the press as he answered all their questions. Galvatron had just appeared when his name had neen called out and went back to stand with Nightshade back stage as they both listened to Tony Stark win the crowd over for the three aliens.

The speech had lasted for half an hour and now he was resting on the New Avengers Facility in his jet mode while Nightshade was curled up close by soaking up the suns ray. Wanda and Wasp were laughing about something with Vision hovering close by. Wanda had warmed up after her twins death with the help from Wasp and Nightshade. He could already tell that those three would be close as Wanda looked to the older Femmes for help in coping with fights and their aftermath.

His sensors picked up a ping as someone else had walked onto the Avengers small airport in where he could see himself spending time on just to clear his processor.

"Nightshade, a sarcophagus has been found in Egypt!" Edward shouted as he approached the sleeping Dragonoid. He was carrying a peice of paper in his skined hand that was addressed for Nightshade from Kate.

Nightshade onlined one of her optics and stared at the Ghoul. "Edward sarcophagus come out of Eygpt!" Nightshade grumbled as she slipt back to a light snooze.

"With reference to Seth and one of his supporters?" he asked with a smug tone creeping into his voice. He did not flinch as Nightshade transformed back to her human form and grab the paper out of Edward's hand. Opening the envelope she read the letter that was addressed to her from Kate. She skimmed across the words that she had been send by the human as Edward looked over her shoulder to see what was written on the paper, but Nightshade kept moving out of the way. A smirk forming on her face as she kept the paper away from Edward. "Come on Nightshade! What is Kate saying? Is she okay after her fright encounter with Seth?" Edward asked still trying to see the words on the paper.

Nightshade folded the paper and placed it into her pocket of her jacket as she looked back at Edward. "She's fine. The Black Archives is under lockdown and everything is fine. As far as UNIT is concerned nothing has been taken but they wanted Dalek Sec to go back as soon as possible which he has done know that the whole world knows that he is an Avenger!" she began to explain remembering the private message that Kate had send to her during the battle in Sokovia. She had only managed to read the message after the fight when she was flying back to New York City. Kate was fine but Osgood had to be sent home from the fright that the Wereset had caused her.

"Do you think that it is a good idea for a Dalek to be a member of the Avengers?" Edward asked arching his eyebrow in question to Nightshade's sanity in allowing the Dalek to be allowed to walk around without a guard or even being sent to jail.

Nightshade looked back at Edward. "Edward he saved my life and he proved himself to me along with Rogers who had been advised as to what had happened over the North Sea! But with him staying at UNIT there will always be a soldier watching his every movement along with a Shadow Man!" Nightshade responded as she checked to make sure that the letter was still in her pocket. "And Edward go and find Rogers and Stark we need to make a field trip to New York City Museum of Natural History! We have just found a lead to finally bring Seth down one of his supporters had been dug up in the City of the Dead in Egypt! We finally have some hope in finding a weakness in a god who is much older than the universe itself for Earth!" she explained at Edward as Wanda walked over to them. She wriggled her hands together, something that she had picked up after her brothers death and the burst of her powers that no one expected.

Galvatron had picked up his audio senses as he too listened in to conversation between Nightshade and Edward. "Who has been dug up Nightshade?" he heard Edward ask as he reached for his axe. No doubt a habit that he had picked up after years of fighting to make sure that his weapon was ready hand.

"Imhotep, the High Priest of Osiris! He was charged for killing the Pharaoh under Seth's orders from what I have gathered when I read the history of Seth after he made himself known to us during the Second World War!" came Nightshade response before she walked back into the Avengers Facility. Edward followed after her with Wanda behind them. "We have to get to the museum before Seth finds out that we have Imhotep! So why don't you go and get Stark and Rogers!" she ordered as she turned around to look at the Ghoul.

"What? Why don't you get them?" he asked pointing a finger at Nightshade who only smirked.

"Because I'm going to get the Moonray so we can slip past security!" she replied as she disappeared inside the Facility. Her laughter was soon heard as Edward snorted but went into the facility to find the two Avengers that were the leader of the Avengers.

Galvatron was about to transform and join Nightshade when his entire world went black. He wanted to know what was really going on. She had told him the brief background of Seth and he had felt his power in the Black Archives just before they came to New York before going to Sokovia. Seth and Unicron had been working together, but for what reason no one could seem to now. What he did know was that he was glad that Unicron was locked up in the Black Archives being watched by a group of Shadow Men and UNIT agents who had no doubt taken down other things on Earth that Nightshade had no doubt helped to bring down.

The world that he found himself in was Cybertron. The sky was bright with all the stars that looked down on to his home planet. He looked around to see that he was standing the centre of Iacon, but no one was there. Iacon centre should have been filled with Cybertronians but it was a ghost town. His optics jumped in every direction hoping to find at least someone. He could feel his Spark quiver deep in his chassis. Had Unicron won? Had he failed? Did everything that had happened just a dream that Unicron made him live?

"My child!" came a voice that he knew well. It was the voice that he had heard before he had meet Nightshade. He felt safe being near the entity that had created his race. "This is not a dream world that my brother has created in his sick mind as a way to get back at you for defeating you. No this is the only way that I can talk to you!" Primus spoke up. His voice was carried in the wind as he spoke with Galvatron.

"Then why am I here?" Galvatron asked. He could not see the Creator of the Cybertronians at all.

"I have brought you here to warn you, Galvatron! This is only the beginning! Seth is a evil entity that is looking to get his power back. You must not allow him to get the Book of the Dead! If he gets the Book of the Dead everything that the ancient races fought to protect will be lost and we would go back to the Dark Ages where the Dragonoids still ruled the universe as they fought against the Darkness itself! If Seth gets his powers back and goes to Stonehenge he will allow him to get back! You must not allow Seth to get his powers back! Do you understand Galvatron!" Primus ordered from everywhere.

Galvatron kept looking in all directions to find Primus. "Who is it that Seth is trying to bring back?" Galvatron asked the powerful god his people.

"It does not matter! If you know who it is that destroyed the Dragonoids you would only go deep into despair. And it is not your concern if you defeat Seth before he gets his powers! Do you understand, Galvatron?" Primus's voice boomed from every direction.

Galvatron nodded his helm, "I do, Primus! I do!"

His world was once again black. He could not see Primus. He could not see Iacon. He could not see the Avengers Facility. He was alone in the world. He had a mission to do. He was still being redeemed and he knew that it would take even longer after Seth was defeated that he was truly redeemed even to himself. He needed to help and destroy Seth and find out who Seth was trying to bring back.


	21. Chapter 21: The New Sparkling

Chapter 21: The New Sparkling

"Galvatron?"

The sound of someone calling his name was what was brining him back from the AllSpark where he had been speaking with Primus. The next feeling it felt like he had walked into a human electric factory. His HUD warned him of a slight damage to his systems as something surged through them. The next thing his sensors picked up was something whacking his helm. For a brief second he thought he was back in the mines under Kaon. He dreaded having to online his optics and come faceplates with a Miner Guard.

"Galvatron!" the voice returned.

He didn't want to online his optics. He wanted to go back to the AllSpark. He shouldn't be alive after all that he had done. The lives that he had taken on Cybertron. He had killed and he had destroyed his home planet. He had tried to even take out the Prime, the very symbol of Primus during the Cybertronian War.

"Hey Galv, are you in there?" the voice spoke out again and this time the banging to his helm increased. The sound of metal and against metal pounding got louder as who ever was talking to him got concerned for him. Why should someone care for him? He was a monster! They should be concerned of him. He was the silver Warlord of Cybertron. He had crushed worlds and civilisations all across the universe in his search for power. He knew for a fact that there was still worlds out there that were governed by Decepticons that Galvatron had no need for them in the front lines when he had been Megatron. He knew that they still fought under the Decepticon way and they would not stop. The war would not stop. The war that he had started all those eons ago.

Nightshade. The name had come out of nowhere. The Dragonoid had been the first being that he had first meet in this dimension. She had been worried when he had first shown up and he could do nothing more than agree with her. She had kept him within her optics scanners at first. She didn't trust him and he agreed with her. He didn't trust himself when Primus had allowed him a second chance. But Nightshade had allowed him to have the second chance. It was something that he did not deserve. He had told Primus that he didn't deserve a second chance, but the Creator of the Cybertronians had told him that he needed the second chance if his Spark was to reconnect with the AllSpark after the damage that Unicron had done to his Spark the first time that he had tried to get to the Core of Cybertron.

He scanned his Spark to see that the wounds had mainly been healed after both Primus and Nightshade's Curse Breaker. Primus' influence had lessened as the more he fought alongside Nightshade. Nightshade's Curse Breaker was still in place, it would only be removed when Nightshade was sure that it was no longer needed. For now it was staying in place, but with Seth still running about and no doubt having made an alliance with Unicron. For whatever reasons as to why two Gods of Chaos from two different worlds and dimensions were working together it was beyond him and Nightshade. Nightshade's Cruse Breaker appeared in his virtual optics as a dark blue-green colour and it was a wall between the dark purple residue of Dark Energon and the possession of Unicron. Every time he looked at the Curse Breaker in his Spark he felt that Nightshade was close to him, even if she was not there.

His feelings had been changed over the past few months when it came to the Dragonoid. At first he treated her like he would a Predacon. He watched what he said when he was around them at first. He kept looking to see if there was any weaknesses he could see about the Dragonoid. He would have to keep reminding himself that Nightshade was not an enemy but an ally. He was no longer fighting in the war and he didn't need to keep one optic online when he was in recharge. He had learned quickly that he could rely on Nightshade not to stab him in the back. Slowly he started to see Nightshade as a friend like he did as Orion Pax. He and Nightshade had fought alongside each other as they fought against the Decepticons of her dimension and then to Unicron and Megatronus in his dimension.

The Battle for Cybertron had seen Autobots and Decepticons fighting side by side as they defended their world from Unicron again. Brotherly bonds that had been destroyed during the war had been restored as they all fought a common enemy. He and Nightshade had gotten a whole lot closer after he had freed her from Unicron's hold. When Nightshade was back to her full senses she was able to turn the tide of the battle against Unicron. He hoped to Primus and all the 13 original Primes that he would never have to cross blades with Shadowstalker again.

Shadowstalker was the opposite of Nightshade. Shadowstalker was everything that Nightshade hated and he had learned a lot about Nightshade in the few months. He had asked her a few times what it was like to be Shadowstalker but Nightshade had simple told him that he didn't want to talk about it and moved away from it. He had completely understood where Nightshade was coming from and had left it. He and Nightshade had both agreed that Shadowstalker was never going to make another appearance not even if she was needed.

"Galvatron!"

Nightshade. She had been in the room with him when Primus had pulled him into the AllSpark to warn him that something much bigger than Unicron. He had called it the Chaos Wars, but Nightshade and UNIT was calling it the Seth Wars. He had downloaded a data pad from UNIT when he had the chance and got enough information about Seth from both common knowledge about Seth the Ancient Egyptian God of Chaos. He knew that he would be at Nightshade's side and he knew that Optimus from this dimension would be standing at her side as the Avengers fought their greatest foe.

Slowly his optics began to online and the world slowly came back. His other sensors slowly came back online and he found himself lying face down on the ground. He detected something pulsing with energy beside him and he knew that it was Nightshade. He scanned the area for any of the other Avengers to see that they had all gone. No doubt they were heading to the museum in New York City. His optics moved towards where Nightshade was standing to see her sharp metal claws. He could just make out her tail that was swinging side to side. Pulling in air through his vents he pushed himself up with his servos and arms. It didn't take him long to stand tall and towering above Nightshade.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"Around ten minutes! What happened?" she asked as she looked at Galvatron. Her emerald optics never left him as if she was afraid that he would go back into a stasis lock.

Galvatron looked up at the ceiling high above his helm and then back down to Nightshade. Since she had changed from Shadowstalker and back to herself there had been a few changes that had been happening to her appearance. It had started with her tail. Where there had once been a spike had been transformed into a tail fin that was very much like the fins of a Seekers jet form. She had been clumsy with them to start with, but now she was a master with flying with them. She found that she needed to twist them to make a turn in the air before she moved her wings. The next thing that had gone through an upgrade was her wings themselves. When folded up they looked like an extra pair of arms much like an Insectinoid. The next thing that had changed was her horns that had grew out of the back of her head know started to come out of her by wrapping around her eye socket and had taken the colour blue. The final change that had happened was her optics. What had once been red optics had changed into a piecing emerald.

These changes had been slow to begin with that Galvatron had not notice that Nightshade was going through an upgrade until the changes were right before his optics. It was so small that not even Nightshade had noticed the changes herself.

"Primus wanted to tell me that there is something big coming and we need to be ready for it!" he replied. He really didn't remember what Primus had told him. He just remembered the main message of what he was telling him.

Nightshade nodded her horned head in understanding. Her optics were shuttered for a brief second before they onlined again. "Galvatron I have been called to back to the Ark! I need to go there before I go to New York City!" she said to Galvatron.

"What's happened?" Galvatron asked as he watched Nightshade start to walk away from him. Her metal claws clicking against the metal ground of the New Avengers Facility. Her tail swung side to side and already her tail fin was twitching as she prepared to take to the sky. Without a second thought he followed her. He could sense that there was a reason why Nightshade had been summoned to the Ark. There was a part of him that he wanted to know why she had been summoned. The last time they had been in the Ark was when Galvatron had first met this dimensions version of him. Megatron was everything that he had once been when he had taken that name. He had remembered the fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Decepticons had viewed him as a traitor while the Autobots didn't know how to view them. He was glad that Nightshade had a strong alliance with Optimus Prime that he was treated as an ally and not a Prisoner of War.

Nightshade stopped so suddenly that Galvatron did not notice it until it was too late. His massive pede slammed into the ground just an inch away from the edge of her tail fin. Galvatron winched at how close he was to the delicate structure. He had been told by Nightshade that they were just as sensitive as the doorwings of a Paraxian if not more. They had found out by a mistake on both parts a few hours ago when he had just been a few feet away from Nightshade and he had taken a step away from her the fin reacted followed by her leaping into the air to get away from the new sensors she was getting use to. His optics rolled down to the ground to see how close his pede was to Nightshade's tail fin.

She looked up at him and did not spare a glance down at her tail fin. There was no point the sensors in her tail fin told her processor how close his pede was and that it was in danger of getting damaged by the large silver and black Mech. "Optimus has been speaking with his command staff about what they should do with Spike! They want me to help them come to the final decision of what should be done with the boy!" she explained to him.

"And what do you think should be done, Nightshade?" Galvatron asked her. He arched an optic ridge when Nightshade looked back down at the ground before looking back up at him. "You know a lot about humans! You know them better than I do and I am sure you know them more than Optimus makes it seem that he does!" he finished when those emerald optics looked back at him. He felt that he was looking at someone else rather than Nightshade. He had become so use to seeing red optics when he looked at Nightshade. He knew that he would have to get use to the emerald optics, as that was who she was now. He snarled inward at what Unicron had done to him and those around him.

Nightshade bowed her head. "Galvatron let me explain what happens when a human body is badly damaged!" she started to explain. "When a human body is badly damaged it will shut down as the pain is just to great for it to handle! What I think Optimus should do is to allow the humans to look after their own!"

 **"Nightshade!"** came the Moonray's voice from all around them like a ghost playing with its next victims. The Moonray along with JARVIS and FRIDAY had been working together in running the New Avengers Facility.

"What is it Moonray?" Nightshade asked the AI that she had been working with for many years. The AI that had helped her during the Time War and when she had first crash landed on Earth all those years ago. The Moonray had stayed with her through all the good and the bad.

 **"I have received a message for Galvatron's dimension that has been rerouted to myself!"** the Moonray responded. Its voice bounced off of all the walls in the room that Galvatron had gone into a stasis lock as he spoke with Primus.

Nightshade looked over at Galvatron. The large silver and black Mech was staring at the blue optic that was placed on the wall that gave all humans along with Nightshade and Galvatron to have something to look at when they were speaking to the Moonray. "Galvatron do you want the Moonray to send the message to your private HUD?" she asked him. She titled her head to the side as she got a better look at the large Mech.

"No its okay. The Moonray can speak it out aloud!" he said Nightshade but he was still looking at the blue light in the wall.

The Moonray was silent for a second. No doubt it was gathering all the information from the message that had come through from the dimension that Galvatron was from. **"Optimus Prime from Galvatron's dimension has requested both Galvatron and Nightshade to get to Cybertron to talk about the Battle for Cybertron that had happened between the Cybertronians and Unicron with his Terracon army as I believe the Mechs and Femmes are calling them!"** the Moonray said to both Nightshade and Galvatron. It did not mind that there was humans walking about but the humans had a thing to stay well away from Galvatron. SHEILD and UNIT had both had bad experiences with Decepticons raiding power plants and then the Autobots showing up causing more damage. They still viewed Galvatron as if he was still Megatron, and Galvatron did not blame them. he had caused great damage to the Earth in his dimension, but that had mainly been labs and military bases. **"Optimus wishes to speak to both of you about the battle and where Unicron is at the moment! He also wishes to discus about the planets that are under Decepticon control and wants to know what should be done with them on getting all Cybertronians to know that the war is over!"** the Moonray finished.

"We'll go to my dimension once we speak with the Optimus of your dimension and get all the messes sorted out!" Galvatron snarled. He was angry at himself. He was angry at all the insane Mechs that he had placed in control of these planets as Mechs and Femmes left Cybertron to get away from the War only to find themselves in a Hell that they had not seen coming. They were not soldiers or warriors and he had sent former Gladiators to these planets to govern over them. He would make sure that those worlds would be saved.

"Moonray open a Ground Bridge to the Ark!" Nightshade's voice spoke up and the next thing he knew was he was being swallowed up by the blue vortex.

00000oooooo00000

"How is he?" Nightshade asked as she walked into the med bay of the Ark. Her metal claws clicked against the metal floor of the med bay as she followed after Optimus Prime. All her scratches that she had gathered from her fight from in Sokovia against Ultron and his drones appeared under the golden glow of the med bays golden lights. They had already started to repair themselves and soon there would not even be a mark from her fight against the rouge AI and his mindless drones. Her red optics focused on the red and blue Mech who had greeted her as soon as she had landed outside of the massive Cybertronian ship that was embed in dormant volcano. Optimus had nodded his helm towards Galvatron who was following her like a lost puppy. In the short time that she had first meet Galvatron she was use to him being around her. There had been a few times that she could not help but watch him from the corner of her optics as if he was just waiting to make his move against them.

Optimus's sighed rumbled through the ground and up her metal claws that she could feel all of her joints vibrating. "That bad?" she asked tilting her horned head in question towards the large med bed that was holding a small form. She could see all the medical equipment that she had brought in over the years as Spike Witwicky kept getting in dangerous situation that only the Autobots could heal. Wounds that the Autobots had never seen before and where still learning about.

"He has his bad days and then there's days that he is up and talking! Sparkplug has been sent home due to his worries for his son! He's slowly killing himself with worry" Optimus explained as he looked at the small creature that lay sleeping on the med bay. Spike looked so small compared to the large medical equipment that surrounded him. His blue optics could not leave the small body that was just lying there. Spike had fallen asleep a few hours ago when his body screamed in pain. His screaming had caused great distress for Bumblebee that Hound and Jazz had to take the small minibot away from the med bay as Optimus called Nightshade. Nightshade had helped them in bringing Spike back to the Ark after the Decepticons had gotten their servos on their human ally. That had been a close call when they found out that Shockwave had come to earth and was interrogating Spike as he prepared on of his many experiments.

Optimus trusted Nightshade with his Spark. The Dragonoid had proven to be a liable ally of the Autobots over the many years that they had known each other. "I saw Sparkplug when I came in! I could see within the worry something else! Fear" he heard Nightshade say as she walked into his view. The clicking of her metal claws was heard above the beeping in the med bay. He could see in the corner of his optics Ratchet and Wheeljack arguing about something like they usual do on a daily basis.

"Optimus, what is going on? There's a reason that you called me here? Isn't there?" she asked. She could feel her optics narrowing as she tried to get the Prime to tell her what was going on. She could see Galvatron looking from her to Optimus Prime.

Again Optimus sighed. "We need to start thinking about possibilities that we can not save Spike! We know that someone was going to need to tell Sparkplug what we are planning to do!" he said to Nightshade and took a step back as her plating bristled like that of a wolf.

"I am not going to tell him, Optimus! If you are planning on switching the life supports you tell him!" she snapped as she allowed her elements to slowly take control. Black lightning danced around her and snapped towards the Autobot leader. "If that is why you called me here then I am just going to be an observer at best! I have other things that I need to worry about!" she snapped towards Optimus. She couldn't help it as her teeth slid down from their hiding place in her mandibles. She was ready to beat some sense into Optimus and she was sure that Ratchet would agree with her.

"Don't worry Nightshade! I fully intend to tell Sparkplug what we are planning to do! But I called you and Galvatron-" Optimus said looking at the large black and red Mech who stood beside Nightshade "-to give us a second and third opinion about our plans!" he said as he looked back at Nightshade.

Nightshade was so close to beating Optimus up that it took Galvatron's servo on her wing to prevent her from whacking her claws against his helm.

"What do you have in mind, Prime?" Galvatron asked. He knew Nightshade well enough to know that one wrong word and Optimus would be on the med bed next to the sleeping human. He had seen the damage that Nightshade had caused to the Terracons and the forces of Megatronus on his Cybertron. Her claws, teeth and even her elemental attacks where nothing to laugh at. He felt that he should do the speaking before Nightshade and Optimus started to go for each others throats, as the humans said. He did not want to see Nightshade being flung into the brig because she allowed her anger to get the best of her. He did not step away when Optimus looked at him. He could have sworn to he and this Optimus knew each other, but this was an Optimus from a different dimension. This was the version of his best friend that Nightshade knew a lot better than anyone else.

Optimus sighed once again. He knew too well that Nightshade was no doubt about to launch into her Undead side when she heard the different plans that they had come up with. "This has been discussed with all my officers and we are just waiting to see what the opinion is from you and Nightshade!" he said looking at Galvatron. He felt at the moment that Galvatron was the best person to speak to to keep a safety wall between him and Nightshade.

"Why do you need our opinions?" Galvatron asked. There had been many times during the war when he had come to see what Shockwave was doing to see that his scientist was just waiting for him to give the word for the go ahead as he at the time use to say 'tamper with the natural order'. That had seen the return of the Predacons in his universe. He hoped that these scientists would not cause any harm to the human. He had changed a lot since he was freed from Unicron's hold.

Optimus stepped closer to the med bed and Galvatron followed him. Nightshade was not for following them instead she was watching the Chief Medical Officer and the mad Scientist who like to blow everything up. Her optics never left the small device that Wheeljack was holding. The device that Ratchet was trying to take away from him and was failing as the smaller Mech kept dancing around the much larger white and red Mech. She decided to listen to what Optimus was saying before she decided to take action.

"We have a few options that like I said we have a few options that we need to discuss before I tell Sparkplug!" Optimus said still looking at Galvatron. He heard Nightshade's metal claws clicking against the metal floor of the med bay. He could feel Nightshade glaring at her he took in a lot of air to cool his system. "The first option that we have discussed is that we keep Spike connected to the life supports like he is just now!" he explained. He was still not braving to look at Nightshade in case she decided to bring her claws across his faceplates.

Galvatron took a step back and looked at the small figure on the large orange metal bed. His optics widened as he began to process what Optimus was saying. "That means that the human would not be able to leave the Ark! He will be cut off from the rest of his world! He will be stuck in this room and as far as the life supports will allow him to go!" he roared at Optimus. He could see that the Prime had tensed up at his words and could see his Energon Axe beginning to form.

"Optimus!" Nightshade said in a warning tone that caused the red and blue Mech to look down at the silver and black Dragonoid. "That is not fair for the boy! You have to understand this from our point of view! Spike will be forced to remain in the dark or within the walls of the Ark! He will have to watch as his people changes and evolves while he is forced to remain within these walls!" Nightshade explained to the leader of the Autobots. "He will go insane within these walls Optimus! If that happens it would be better to switch off the life supports to save his mind falling apart!" she finished explaining to him.

Galvatron nodded his helm in agreement with what Nightshade was saying. He looked back at Optimus.

"Thank you for your insight! The second option is an implant that allows an Autobot keep an eye on his vitals and also keep him company! So in a way the Autobot becomes a portable version of the life supports!" Optimus said the second option for what they were planning to help Spike their way. He could see that Nightshade was about to prevent him from saying anything else and take Spike somewhere where he could be able to seek human medical care.

"What happens if the Autobot gets wounded in a fight? What happens if the Decepticons find out about this and use this to their advantage on this? What happens if once again Spike feels like all of the Autobots are hanging down his neck? He'll want to get away just to feel human once in awhile!" Nightshade said. She had become the only alien in this room who knew about human psychology to help with this.

Optimus rumbled again. Another idea that had been shot down by Nightshade. He knew that she was only trying to help, but she was thinking long term while many of the Autobots just wanted Spike to no longer be in pain. He could see her points and he knew that Galvatron would be agreeing with her. The two of them were close. That happened with many Autobots. Fighting side by side in many fights causes a bond to form between soldiers. It allowed them to fight a lot better but it was also dangerous when one of them got wounded in the war.

"What's the final option?" Galvatron asked as Nightshade focused her attention onbthe bickering scientist and medic. The next thing she was away from Optimus side. A shadow moving closer to the two Mechs who had no clue that she was right on top of them.

The sudden roar and the crackling of black lightning was what forced both Optimus and Galvatron to look away from the med berth and towards the scientist and medic. The two Mechs were twitching on the ground as black sparks continued to snap at their circuits. Standing above them was Nightshade who held something in her claws. The device looked like a rifle but Galvatron had a feeling that it was not a weapon of war. Not with the way that Nightshade was reacting.

"Tell me that this is some form of joke that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had come up with?" Nightshade demanded as she thrusted the rifle into Optimus's servos. "Tell me that you are not planning on doing that!" she demanded as she stepped over the two down Mechs. Her sharp metal claws scrapped against the metal floor of the med bay as she did so causing a moan of alarm from the small form on the bed.

"It's a last resort Nightshade!" Optimus spoke up as he took the device away from Nightshade. He did not want her to damage the device that had taken Wheeljack months to create after the whole Autobot X fiasco. "Trust me Nightshade that I was not happy with this choice but there is nothing else that we can do! It will give him a second chance!" he argued to Nightshade.

Nightshade snorted towards Optimus Prime. "You can allow me to take him to a human hospital! There he can have medical care from healers who know human biology!" Nightshade argued right back at him. She had to step aside so she could still glare at Optimus Prime as Galvatron had stepped in between her and Optimus. "Optimus you can't do this to the boy!"

Optimus took a step closer to Nightshade. This was his base. He knew he had called Nightshade and Galvatron to help them decide with out side opinion. He needed to put his pede down and tell Nightshade that he had come to a decision. He knew that Nightshade would not like it, but he just needed to tell her and hopefully get her on her side. "Nightshade please listen to me! If we do this we will be able to protect Spike a lot more than what we are doing at the moment! It will also be the start of the next generation of Cybertronians! If we do this Nightshade I need to you to inform your human allies at the United Nations that Spike Witwicky is dead!" he ordered her in his baritone voice that he knew that no one could disagree about.

Nightshade took a step back as Galvatron grabbed Optimus by his shoulders and smashed him into the closest wall he could find. "Galvatron let him go!" Nightshade shouted as she tried to get closer to the two Mechs but Ratchet had placed a hand her wings causing the young Dragonoid to remain in her place.

"Nightshade no!" the old Medic shouted at Nightshade. He and Nightshade could only watch as the leader of the Autobots and the former leader of the Decepticons from another dimension shout and argue like children in the school playground.

Galvatron leaned in closer to the Optimus's battle mask. His red optics narrowed into slits as he stared in Optimus's blue optics. "Why would you ever consider that? What happens if your Megatron figures it out at what you have done he could use it to transform the human population to create a new army of Decepticons!" he snapped not even getting away from Optimus as he felt his anger growing. "Are you that desperate?" he snapped towards Optimus. He would never have thought that Optimus would do such a thing. He had thought that was something he would order Shockwave to do on the three human allies of his dimension.

Optimus rumbled another sigh as his optics moved over to Nightshade and Ratchet. "I have no other choice! I have am tired of watching the Mechs and Femmes who look up to me and who I have promised to protect get wounded! This is the only way for!" he said to Galvatron who slowly backed away. He then turned his attention to Nightshade. "I spoke with Sparkplug about this and he feels it is the best thing! Hide Spike in plain sight as Cybertronian and enemies would never think twice about seeking revenge on!" he said to the Dragonoid.

Nightshade could only stare. Everyone in the Ark was ready to do this. They didn't know how Spike would react. Looking at the ground and at her clawed feet she thought about the positives about this. There wasn't many positives but if Optimus was ready to take responsibility then who was she to argue. "Okay Optimus! Go with it! Just be ready to accept whatever consequences that come your way!"

Optimus nodded his helm and gave the rifle back to Wheeljack who was keeping as far as possible from Galvatron. Optimus turned to speak to Nightshade to see that she had walked up to med berth and was watching Wheeljack aim the rifle at the small body. In a blinding light that engufled the entire med bay Nightshade and Galvatron vanished. The blue swirling vortex snapping shut just as the light died down and a small black and white Sparkling lay curled up on the med berth in deep recharge.

 **This chapter is leading to a side story that I have been planning for a while but I don't know where it will be getting started in that I am still focusing on the Infinity Avengers series main stories. I know for sure that I will be adding more chapters to Redemption of a Fallen Warrior and just expanding on the universe as I do like to write about Galvatron and Nightshade.**


	22. Chapter 22: The New Cybertronian Council

Chapter 22: The New Cybertronian Council

 **Iacon City, Cybertron- Primeverse**

Galvatron walked behind the two Council Guards with Nightshade beside him. The Paraxians kept their doorwings at rigid angles as they lead the former leader of the Decepticons and Nightshade to the meeting room where they were to be with the other members of the new Cybertronian Council. The New Cybertronian Council no longer just held the elite members of Autobot society but it also had members of the Decepticons. They were not making the same mistake again which had caused the war to happen in the first place with the help from Unicron. Behind them was two Seekers, former Decepticons who had once been members of the Rainmakers and also Shockwave's personal guard during the early stages of the War. It was doing his Spark well to see that his planet was healing old wounds that he had caused in all the years that he had been leading the war against Optimus Prime. He knew that the battle against Unicron and his Terracons had also helped to bring enemies together as they fought for the very thing that they had just gotten back.

He had fought alongside Optimus as he fought against the very being who had caused him and others so much pain and suffering. He remembered the battle well. Half of his battle against Unicron had been on trying to get Nightshade back. He remembered the dread growing when he found out that Nightshade was Shadowstalker. Shadowstalker was everything that Megatron was not. She had no care what so ever about her allies and enemies, much like Megatron but unlike Megatron she was purely insane. When Nightshade had returned that was what they needed to turn the tide of the battle. She had managed to take the Terracons that Shadowstalker had brought and turned them against the Terracons that Unicron had summoned.

He took a quick glance at Nightshade. The Dragonoid was walking silence, no doubt still annoyed at what Optimus had done. He had not dared to ask her what was going through her mind, it was really not his place to question what she was thinking. Nightshade had her own views of life and death to the Cybertronians. Her emerald optics were locked on the back of the Paraxian who was walking in front of her. She was no longer speaking about the issue about Optimus keeping Spike alive as a Sparkling. Right now she had moved her attention as to why his Optimus had summoned them. All that they knew was that Optimus wanted to speak to them about the future of Cybertron after the attack lead by Unicron with aid from Megatronus and Shadowstalker. Galvatron had told Optimus Prime what had happened with Shadowstalker and Nightshade. The Prime had understood everything and had said that he would not ask Nightshade to be imprisoned for Shadowstalker's crimes. He had also only told Ratchet who had been shocked to find out who Shadowstalker was and who Nightshade was. They were completely different Femmes. Optimus and Ratchet had told everyone that Nightshade had appeared suddenly and destroyed Shadowstalker who had gotten to close to the Core of Cybertron. That was enough for many Autobots and Decepticons who had seen her fighting for Cybertron.

He looked back up at the two Paraxians in front of them. They walked stiffly much like Prowl. No doubt they had once been a part of the same Enforcer Unit as the strict Autobot SIC. He allowed his sensors to scan behind him and at the two Rainmakers behind him. They had been his strongest supporters during the war, but they had been under Starscream's command. All Seekers during the War either followed Starscream's orders or Dreadwing and his Twin Spark, Skyquake. The Rainmakers had worked closely with Shockwave during the War, but they really wanted to slaughter Femmes and Sparklings for the fun of it. They were kept to guarding Shockwave or Megatron whenever they were needed. He had thought they had meet their end during the battle against Unicron and his Terracons.

The two Paraxians came to a sudden stop that Galvatron and Nightshade nearly collided with them. They both turned around allowing Galvatron to get a look at their faces. One of the Paraxians was missing an optic and his faceplates had been scorched so badly that medics were not able to repair it. Galvatron didn't know if the damage was done when he was an Enforcer or when he had joined the war effect. His plating colour was that of standard Enforcers, black and white but with a hint of green flung in to his door panels that were positioned high and proud. The other Paraxian had no major damages done to its features and like his companion he was painted black and white. On his doorwings instead of green was red. Also in the centre of his doorwings was the Autobot symbol.

"Once the meeting is over we shall show you to the dorms that you will be staying at!" the Paraxian with the missing optic and green highlighted doorwings said. He was keeping his back to the door of the meeting room. His remaining optic was only focused on Galvatron. He didn't even look at Nightshade who was only a few feet away from him. His companion was no doubt watching her along with the two Seekers behind them.

"Thank you for showing us the way!" Galvatron said as he bowed his helm. He was a visitor to Iacon. He had only come to Iacon a few times and that had been on the build up for the war. The times that he had been to Iacon was when he was going to meet up with Orion Pax with Soundwave but that had always been at the Iacon Archives where Orion was still working with Alpha Trion. Then he had gone to Iacon Council Chambers where he had found out that he could not be a Prime but Orion Pax was going to be the next Prime. That was when Unicron's full influence had came into his Spark and he had begun the war.

The Mech only grunted in response as he stepped to the side. The door then slid open allowing Galvatron and Nightshade entrance to the meeting room. His massive strides ate up the ground as he walked into the meeting room. He could hear Nightshade's claws clicking against the floor as she followed him into the room. The room that he was in the room he stopped. The meeting room was much larger than what he thought it was going to be. It could be better called a chamber for the size that it was. At the centre of the large chamber was a large round table. Sitting at the table was all the leadership members of both the Autobots and the Decepticons that were still alive after the whole war for Cybertron and then the battle against Unicron.

Galvatron walked towards the table as all the other Mechs and Femmes who were sitting at the table watched him and Nightshade in silence. The Autobots watched him with narrow optics while both the Autobots and Decepticons kept their optics on Nightshade. He took the seat beside Optimus Prime as Nightshade took the seat beside Predaking. The Predacon leader tried to start talking to Nightshade and the Dragonoid was happy to answer any of his questions just before the meeting was to start.

"You finally decided to show up!" Optimus smirked as Galvatron settled down beside him. His blue optics never left the silver and black Mech.

"Forgive us for being late! But there was an issue back in Nightshade's dimension that we needed to see to quickly!" Galvatron replied back to Optimus. His optics jumped to Ironhide as the weapon specialist grunted something that he could not hear. He decided not to chase the matter any further. He didn't want to start a fight with Optimus's old friend. He took another quick glance towards Nightshade to see that she and Prowl had started to talk with Predaking. The Predacon and the SIC of the Autobots never spoke but the idea of a different kind of Transformer from another dimension was enough to cause the two Mechs to speak to each other and Nightshade.

"We are only glad that you are able to attend! There is a few matters that we must discuss and that is why Autobots and Decepticons have been gathered for this meeting!" Optimus spoke as he looked at all the gathered Mechs and Femmes. He looked towards Predaking and then Nightshade before his optics focused back on Galvatron.

Optimus stood up from the chair that he was sitting on to allow his optics to take in every Mech and Femme who were in the room that was being used for the meeting. His blue optics took in his oldest allies and his newest allies who had once been his enemies. The war had taken so much from him and it had given him so much. He took a quick glance at Elita One to see that the pink Femme was watching Nightshade like she was a Terracon and was about to eat their CPUs. He trusted Nightshade enough to view her as an ally after the battle against Unicron. She had suddenly appeared to help the fight against Unicron and his Terracon army.

"Many refuges have already returned to Cybertron from between life returned to the Core of our planet right up to just now! The Femmes under the command of Elita One have been able to get everyone into shelters so we can return them to the city states!" he said giving his Sparkmate a quick nod of his helm before looking at all the others in the meeting room. "Ratchet and medics such as Knockout and First Aid have been seeing to the repairs for Cybertronians who had been damaged in the fight against Unicron and those who had returned to Cybertron after so many years of being away from home!" he said looking to the red and white CMO of the Autobots who had returned from Earth for the meeting. The three children who had helped them on Earth had been welcomed to Cybertron and were staying with their guardians.

All the gathered Mechs and Femmes remained silent as Optimus Prime spoke about what was happening to Cybertron and its people. He was after all the Prime. He had been chosen by Primus himself to be the leader of all of Cybertron. "Scrapper how is the repairs doing for the City States?" Optimus asked the leader of the Constructions who was sitting quietly as far away from Predaking and Shockwave as possible.

The green and purple Mech stood up to allow everyone at the meeting to see him as he gave the Prime his report. "We are almost completed in repairs for Praxus and Iacon. In the next couple of days we will be moving to Kaon!" Scrapper replied. He sat back down on his chair and allowed the meeting to carry on.

"Thank you Scrapper! It wont be long until we have our world back and running! Once that is done we shall begin trading with old and new allies of Cybertron! I was thinking that Earth shall be one of our new trading partner!" Optimus spoke up again. He had stood up again after Scrapper had spoken his part about the rebuilding of Cybertron. Sure the restoration of the Core had brought about many repairs to the war-torn planet but there was still a lot of damage that was needed to be repaired.

Ratchet then snorted air through his vents which caused Ultra Magnus to look at the old medic. The two of them had been through a lot during the war and had gotten use to each other. But the sudden snort had caught Ultra Magnus without warning. He knew that the medic loved Earth that he had said that he would stay behind, but that was so he could keep an optic on the three young humans who had allied themselves with the Autobots.

"Ratchet what is the matter with Earth?" Ultra Magnus asked the old gruff medic.

"MECH that's what's the matter! Those barbarians would butcher any Mech or Femme who step foot on Earth with no reason!" Ratchet snapped back to the large blue and red Mech.

Nightshade twitched her wing slightly as she studied the old Medic. Her emerald optics moved from the gruff Medic back to Optimus Prime. "What is MECH?" Nightshade asked the Prime. It had been the first time that she had spoken in the meeting. All the other Cybertronians in the meeting room looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Come on explain it to the Dragonoid who is from another dimension and only knows Mech as a frame type!" she said as her horned head looked back towards Galvatron. "What? Did I say something wrong? Or am I becoming a Hydranoid?" she asked the large silver and black Mech sitting beside her.

"MECH is a human group that looks to creating new technology to bring about a new world order. They had found out about our existence and had started to do experiments on Breakdown and Starscream! Arcee had nearly been on their lab table if she had not been alone!" Optimus replied to Nightshade. He flinched when two emerald optics fixed on him. The last time that he had seen her she had red optics. He had to wonder if that was because of the possession of Unicron that made her Shadowstalker. He knew everything about what happened before and during the battle for Cybertron against Unicron. Both Galvatron and Nightshade had given him a debrief after the fight before they had disappeared to return to Nightshade's dimension.

Nightshade sat back in her chair. It was a strange thing to see as something in similar shape and built to Predaking sit on a chair with their wings pinned back against their back and the back of the chair. Her tail was wrapped around the chairs legs. "They sound like HYDRA from my dimension!" Nightshade said more to herself than the gathered Cybertronians in the meeting. "Carry on!" she said to Optimus Prime but her optics were focused on the old Medic who was sitting across from her.

Optimus bowed his helm towards Nightshade. They needed to carry on the meeting and get everything resolved quickly. "MECH is no longer a problem Ratchet. Agent Fowler has reported that all members of MECH have been located and taken into authority! How they were located Agent Fowler can not understand it but he is only glad that they are now behind bars where they should be!" Optimus explained to everyone that was assembled in the meeting. He could see all of them relaxing. MECH was one enemy that united both Autobot and Decepticon together out of fear of what they were willing to do.

"That's good! Those beasts deserve to be behind bars!" Ratchet snapped back sitting back in his chair.

"Moving on! We have received word from the colonies across the universe! The Decepticons that Megatron had sent to them have stepped down after hearing what has happened. Many were not happy about it but they changed their mind when we sent out the Predacons and Dinobots! But there is one world that is not being changed. Predaking and Grimlock have had no such luck in getting the Decepticon off of his self made throne!" Optimus said as he looked towards Galvatron. His optics also moved towards Nightshade beside him. He watched in silence as both Nightshade and Galvatron moved forward to hear what he was about to say. "We were hoping that the pair of you would be able to help with that matter with the aid of Predacons and Dinobots!" he finished explaining.

Galvatron nodded his helm. He would do anything to redeem the destruction that he had caused Cybertron and many other planets. He had nearly destroyed Earth on so many times. "What planet?" he asked. Dread was growing in his spark at the thought of his higher ups causing so much damage to another world that their people had fled to in order to get away from the war only for the war to come to them.

"Can I just point out something that you might have forgotten about Galvatron!" Nightshade suddenly spoke up. Every member of the meeting looked at her again as she spoke to the former leader of Decepticons. She growled to herself when Galvatron looked at her with an arched optic ridge as he questioned what she was meaning. "The Mummy that was dug up in Egypt was one of Seth supporters. We could use the intelligence that the Mummy has to tell us more about Seth from his strengths right to how to defeat him!" Nightshade continued.

Another hiss escaped from her jaws as she saw that she was not getting anywhere with Galvatron. That was when he spoke up. "Hasn't the Moonray gathered a lot of intell about Seth?" he asked. That was when Nightshade lunged. Her claws elongated and glowed dark blue as they sliced through the plating of check. Galvatron's clawed servo was brought up to feel the damage that had been done by Nightshade. "What was that for?" he demanded Nightshade.

The Autobots in the room reached for the weapons and Nightshade started to charge up another attack. Black sparks began to dance around the Dragonoid as she prepared to fight Galvatron. Old habits were hard to die for the Mechs and Femmes who had been fighting Megatron and his Decepticons.

"Let me explain! Seth has been a problem since the Second World War and his threat is getting worse! The Shadow Network had reported that Seth was once again working with HYDRA but why they are not able to determine! And plus there was that small partnership that he had with Unicron for a sort time before we were able to lock him up!" Nightshade explained. She already knew that this was an argument that she was not going to win. Galvatron had made it clear on so many occasions that he was going to do everything that he could do to redeem himself after everything that he had done. She had told him that she would stick at his side and that was a promise she could not break.

"What did happen to Unicron?" Red Alert asked looking at Nightshade. The security chief knew that she was the best one to ask about the fate of the Chaos Bringer. His optics jumped from Nightshade and Galvatron. His sensory horns were sparking as he began to panic that Unicron was about to make his big return.

Nightshade tapped her claw onto the table. Her emerald optics were locked onto the red security chief of the Autobots. The Mech was just like the Red Alert from her dimension that she kept forgotten that she was not back in the Cybertron that she basically grew up in. "Right now Unicron is locked away in the underground base of UNIT deep under the Tower of London in a prison that was specially designed for him thanks to both Preceptor and Shockwave! At this very moment he is locked in a Time Lock in that prison he was placed in with guards that never age nor can die! My personal favourite ghosts, The Shadow Men!" she replied to Red Alert. She kept tapping her claw onto the table and even her tail was tapping against the leg of the chair that she was sitting on with it tapping Galvatron's pede. The tapping had been something that she had learned about Red Alert from her dimension; it kept him focused and stopped him from ranting about another topic. She hoped that it was the same for this version of the paranoid security chief.

"So there is no chance that he can escape?" Red Alert asked slightly calming down when he thought that Unicron might return with revenge on his processor.

Nightshade stopped tapping her claw on the table, but she kept tapping her foot against Galvatron's pede and the chairs leg. She leaned in over the table using her wings and her front legs to support herself as she got closer to Red Alert. "There is no chance! Myself and UNIT have dealt with Gods over the many years that we know how to handle a God. Like I said Unicron is in the prison that Preceptor and Shockwave had designed and to top it off he is in a Time Lock meaning that he is frozen in time surrounded by what humans call poltergeists that have a tendency to prank before they kill!" she explained as she pulled away from Red Alert.

Red Alert and Nightshade stared at each other for a few more seconds before they both broke it off at the same time. Nightshade looked back over at Optimus to see that the Prime had a faint smile on his faceplates. "I hope that you are feeling better that he is locked away and wont be a bother to Cybertron?" she asked with a faint hint of a smile in her face.

"I am!" Optimus replied to Nightshade as he stood back up. All Mechs and Femmes looked back up at the Prime rather than the Dragonoid who relaxed in her seat beside Galvatron and Predaking. "With the threat of Unicron under control with Nightshade's forces we can return back to the issue with getting our world back together after many years of warfare! Right now our main problem is the colony planets that are being ruled by Decepticons that Megatron had banished sometime during the War!" he said looking towards Galvatron again.

Galvatron opened his mouth to say something only to stop when Nightshade's claw had once again started to tap on the table again. His helm snapped around to face Nightshade. His red optics focused on the Dragonoid who was glaring at him with her emerald optics. "Come on Nightshade! The Mummy isn't going anywhere until we get back! Plus you said that you would support me as I redeemed myself for what I had done to both Cybertron and Earth. Even Primus had told you to do so when you first searched my Spark!" he said as he noticed that Nightshade was losing the argument within her processor.

Nightshade's claw stopped tapping and she glared at him. "You know I hate you sometimes, Galv'! Really I hate you as if you are a Werewolf on wolfbane! But you are right!" she said sitting back on her chair. She knew that dimensions had a different time rate from each other. So she could be in Galvatron's dimension for a month and return to her dimension to find that she was away from her dimension for only an hour to a day. Then there was the Moonray. She had using the Moonray to jump about in time but it might be needed if the Avengers had a chance against Seth and his growing powers. If the Mummy was buried for having ties with Seth might now about a way to defeat him.

Galvatron looked back at Optimus. "Now what planet is it that the Predacons and Dinobots are having problems with?" he asked which earned a growl from Grimlock. The Dinobot commander stopped his growl when Predaking growled at him. The two Mechs were the same size but when the Predacon was standing next to an unknown threat he didn't want to risk being defeated by a Femme. Grimlock sat back quietly in his chair across from the Predacon leader and glared at him.

"Animatron!"


	23. Chapter 23: The Crew of the Nemesis

Chapter 23: The Crew of the Nemesis

Galvatron looked over at all the gathered Mechs and Femmes who were coming with him and Nightshade to Animatron. Nightshade had voiced that she didn't trust the Decepticon members of the crew who were coming with them, but he couldn't help but understand where Nightshade was coming from. She was still fighting the Decepticons in her dimension. He was glad that she was not putting her conflict in the way of this mission. When he and Nightshade were only still getting to know each other she had told him that she would be at his side until he had felt that he had redeemed himself for everything that he had done. Going to Animatron he felt was just another step of him redemption that he and Primus had agreed upon.

Then there were the Avengers. He had joined their ranks along with Nightshade and a few others after the fight against Ultron and his army of drones at Sokovia. Earth had been saved but at the cost of Sokovia. He had felt nothing but sorrow for the poeple of Sokovia who had lost their city and their loved ones all at the same time. That was something he had not wanted to see again after everything he had done to Cybertron and the Earth from his dimension. Wanda, a new member of the Avengers had been taken under the wing of Nightshade after the destruction of Sokovia and the death of her twin brother he had not meet during the battle against Ultron. Nightshade had even started a few basic lessons for her to get a grasp on her powers that everyone was afraid of. Nightshade and Vision were not afraid of Wanda, something that was knew to the young human adult.

"Boss?" asked Barricade a Mech that Galvatron had known for years spoke up. It was enough to get Galvatron to look at all the gathered Mechs and Femmes who were coming with them to Animatron. They were all looking at him waiting for his orders to load into the Nemesis. Nightshade had argued strongly that the Moonray should have been used since it was much faster, but he had shot her down. The Moonray was needed in a few things back on Earth when Nightshade was away. Nightshade had been reluctant but had agreed that the Nemesis was the best thing that they needed for this mission.

The Nemesis had always been his flag ship it had caused great damage to the City States of Cybertron and had then been his base when they were exiled to Earth. The Nemesis would be used to take them to Animatron and it would also be the much needed force if Scourge is not in a chatting mood. And he knew the Predacon that was never the case. Scourge was always looking for a fight. No wonder Predaking and Grimlock had both been having problems in trying to get the Jungle Planet free from his rule.

He stole a glance towards Nightshade to see that she was standing beside Predaking. The two had no doubt been talking about battle plans as Predaking looked ready to take Scourge on in a fight against him. Nightshade, he knew that look. That was look of someone who had a plan that involved small moving parts for it to work.

Grimlock and the Wreckers were not far away from them. The Autobots on finding out that Nightshade was an Autobot from another dimension had welcomed her a lot better than before. It had also helped that many had seen her fight Unicron's forces when he had tried to take the Core of Cybertron. They had even seen her take control on a good two hundred Terracons without losing focus on her battle tactics. That in itself had caused her to be welcomed by the Wreckers like Wheeljack, but not Ultra Magnus. The strict Mech still watched her as if she was a wild Predacon. Nightshade had been quick to tell him that she was not a Predacon but what in fact an alien creature known as a Dragonoid. That was laughed at by many until Nightshade had shifted into a one eyed tiger creature that had been too fast for any of the Wreckers to catch. The next form she took was a massive dinosaurs. When the young human allies had been asked about the dinosaur they had no clue.

Nightshade had explained that she was the only one of her kind who can shapeshift like the way that she had done due to magic and technology. She had explained that before she had meet Orion Pax before he had become Optimus Prime that she had not even the ability to transform. It had been during the early years of the War had she been given the ability to transform. It had been Shockwave who had given her that ability. The Shockwave from her dimension had captured her and had carried out a series of experiments on her. It had been during these experiments that Nightshade's shapeshifting abilites had been activated.

He had only seen a few of Nightshade's forms and those few forms that she had used during her many fights against Unicron and then Ultron. There had been her jet form that she had used to travel a lot faster than in her true form. Its afterburners had been designed for speed and had been altered so many times for reasons that Nightshade had not shared with him. During the fight against Ultron, Galvatron had seen Nightshade humans form which he had seen when they had first meet. There was also the one eyed tiger form that she had informed the Mechs and Femmes that were present that it was called a Grimm. Raphael had done a search on the creature for both Earth and Cybertron Myths on the Grimm and found out that it was the omen of Death. Jack and Raphael had been shocked that a hero from another dimension had taken the form of a creature that was the symbol of death to both Earth and Cybertron. Miko however had been annoying Nightshade ever since the end of the meeting that they had with the New Cybertronian Council. It was only know that Nightshade was able to get away from the teen who had only wanted to know more about the supernatural world that Nightshade dealt more in than any other Avenger. The other form that he had seen was the white dinosaur, that no one not even Nightshade could name.

"Get everyone ready Soundwave! We are leaving as soon as possible!" Galvatron said to the faceless Mech. The faceless Mech nodded his helm before he went to get the other Mechs and Femmes who were joining in the mission. The Mechs and Femmes who had already been gathered. He then looked over at Nightshade and Predaking. "I take it the pair of you have come up with a plan or are we going in with no plan at all?" he asked the both of them but he was looking at Nightshade mostly.

Predaking snorted. "We have and there is to be no fighting!" he grumbled as he to looked over at Nightshade. "It must be a Dragonoid thing!" he said to her as she stopped before Galvatron.

The Dragonoid took to sitting down like a massive car. Her tail wrapped around her front paws with the tail fine that she was still getting used to was folded up into an angle that was better manageable in such tight space. "It should have been the first thing that you and Grimlock had done as soon as you made planet fall! I want to see what Scourge thinks of himself before we go any further and to see if there is a weakness in his society that he has created!" she replied looking at Predaking. The leader of the Predacons snorted once again and shock his head before he along with Darkstyle and Skylinx walked into the Nemesis. The Dinobots followed after the Predacons, with Grimlock given Nightshade one last look before he lead his team into the massive Battlecrusier.

"What are you planning Nightshade?" Galvatron asked her. He hoped that it would not be something daring and be as quick as possible. Like her, he wanted to get this wrapped up as possible to get back to Nightshade's dimension. The threat that Seth was carrying around was something that he did not like. Plus that he was the Avengers greatest threat that made HYDRA and AIM look like children's playthings. When Seth was no longer an issue for him and the others he didn't know what else he would do. Would he go back to his dimension and stop other planets that are still under Deception rule? Would he go back to his dimension to go into exile on a dead planet? Would he stay in Nightshade's dimension even after the Curse Breaker has finished its work and Seth is no longer a problem? He knew that the Curse Breaker would take its time. It was something that did not happen over night. The curse that Unicron had placed on his Spark had been complicated that it took a great deal of Primus's powers to crack it apart and to start the healing process. Nightshade's Curse Breaker was finishing the curse off as Primus healed his Spark after the damage that Unicron had been doing for eons without anyone noticing.

"Like I said I want to see what this Mech is all about. I think its best that the first time that I go to Animatron is by myself! Make it seem like I am passing through and get as much intell as I can get about him! I want to see if he will be swayed when he thinks he's not dealing with an Autobot or a Decepticon!" she replied. There was something that she was not telling Galvatron, but he didn't need to worry about that part. "If that fails then you, me and Ultra Magnus will be going down with a Dinobot and a Predacon! A small party! I will change my form so that Scourge wont be suspicious as to what is happening and see if he will come to his senses and stop his evil ways!" she explained her second part of her plan.

Galvatron arched an optic ridge as he walked towards his massive ship. Nightshade followed after him. The stomps of his pedes masked the scrapping of her sharp claws that connected with the metal ground of the loading dock as they both walked into the Nemesis. Behind them the other Mechs and Femmes who were coming on the mission. "What if this all fails? You must have a back up plan for everything that can go wrong?" Galvatron asked Nightshade as they made their way to the bridge. Decepticon troopers walked backwards and forwards as they done their rounds and got the massive Cybertronian Battlecrusier ready to take off.

Nightshade made a noise that could only be a chuckle. "Of course I do! I always have a back up plan for nearly everything that I plan!" she replied as she kept walking on towards the bridge of the Nemesis.

"And what would that be?" Galvatron asked as he followed Nightshade. Barricade was right behind them with Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers not far behind. The Wreckers were much like the Dinobots and the Predacons. They wanted to go to Animatron and fight against Scourge and his allies. Ultra Magnus was the only Wrecker who agreed with Nightshade in not rushing in without a plan.

"That is where the Gladiator of the Pits of Kaon comes in!" she simple said before walking into the bridge to see all the assembled Mechs and Femmes. "And lets try to get this wrapped up as quickly as possible without starting an intergalactic war!" she said. She stepped to the side to allow a Trooper to a console that would control the massive ship.

Galvatron was about to say something to her when the Trooper who had walked past Nightshade spoke up, "Sir we are ready to take off!"

The former leader of the Decepticons and the leader of the Elemental Knights both looked towards the Trooper. "Take off!" Galvatron ordered. He never thought that he would be given that order again after all that he had been through. He had walked away from being the leader of the Decepticons and had become a member of the Avengers to help and defend the Earth from those who wanted to take it over. He had never thought that in all the chaos that was being caused by Unicron and Seth that he was back in his dimension and cleaning up the damage that he had caused to his race.

The vibrations of the massive engines soon filled the bridge as the Nemesis took off from the docking station. Galvatron watched in silence as Mechs who had been mere troopers worked to get the Nemesis up into the air. He watched as the Mechs and Femmes who were being a part of the mission went into groups as they planned their moves when they got to Animatron. Many of them had gone into their cabins to spend time alone. Shockwave had gone into his lab where he felt more comfortable in while the Predacons and Dinobots took what had once been the dungeons as their own.

"It will be a few sols that we get to Animatron!" Galvatron said. The large silver and black looked down at Nightshade to see that she was already walking away. "And where are you going?" he asked her. She didn't turn around but she did stop. "Nightshade talk to me!" he said when Nightshade did not look around to him.

"I am going to find a cabin where I can be alone for sometime and then once we are closer to this Jungle Planet I am going to go ahead to go through with phase one!" she replied. She started to walk again and within a matter of seconds she was out of the bridge and was heading towards the cabins.

Galvatron arched an optic ridge as he stared at where Nightshade had been only a few moments ago. He knew that there was something else that Nightshade was not telling him. He had a feeling that it was something that Nightshade would share with him when she was ready. That was if she was going to share it with him. He had learned that Nightshade kept a lot of secrets from those that she considered allies only letting them out when they were needed to be known.

Venting air through his systems he turned back around to being the commander of the Nemesis. "Set a course for Animatron!" he ordered. Once the order had been given a Space Bridge had opened. They would be at Animatron sooner than he had told Nightshade, but that was because he wanted to go and speak to Scourge before Nightshade. This was his fault and it should be him that was dealing with it. This should not be fallen to Nightshade. He felt that the Dragonoid should not be cleaning up his messes.


	24. Chapter 24: Nightshade's Team

Chapter 24: Nightshade's Team

Nightshade looked over her shoulder as she made sure that no one was following her as she walked into the back of the Nemesis. Her emerald optics scanned all the dark crevices that she knew from her dimension that Soundwave liked to place his Casettecons as they waited to find out something knew about the Autobots plans. She knew that any Soundwave from any dimension would do the same and she could not allow Galvatron to know that she was already planning on going to Animatron before they even got to the Solar System where the planet was.

She had asked a Vechicon where there was a quite place on the ship. The reason that she gave the Trooper was that she needed to mediate, something that she always done before a mission. The Vechicon told her that the old pen where Predaking had been kept in his first few days and weeks of being online. It had been the only place on the Nemesis that had been large enough for the massive Predacon. It was the only place on the ship that very few Mechs ventured to. Predaking, now that he can transform into a Mech form avoided the hanger where Starscream kept him locked up like a caged animal. It was the perfect place for Nightshade to sneak away without Galvatron knowing that she was pushing the plan ahead than what they had agreed upon.

Nightshade walked into the Beasts Pen as it was called and stopped dead at what she was seeing. Her emerald optics brightened and then dulled. "No wonder no one comes in here!" she said to herself as she slowly walked into the Beasts Pen. Her sharp metal claws tapping against the metal floor like everywhere else on the Nemesis and on Cybertron. She didn't allow her tail to touch the ground at the sight that she was seeing. The walls were covered in scratch marks that went deep into the walls. The hanger doors were closed over, no doubt to keep the darkness of space from tearing into the Nemesis.

The young Dragonoid stopped dead when she spotted a Mech lurking in the shadows. The Mech had been believed dead but had been so close to death that it had taken all the Medics on Cybertron to keep him stabile after Unicron's first failed attempt of taken Cybertrons Core. The Mech, as far as Nightshade had been told was one of Megatron's top supporters and that was the same for Galvatron. The Mech and his brother who had been brought back by Primus after Unicron's second attempt for the Core of Cybertron with a much larger army. The twins hardly went far from each other. They were only separated from each other if there was a mission that the two needed to be apart for.

"So I meet the famous Nightshade! I have heard a lot about you!" the Mech said finally walking out of the shadows. The large blue and yellow Seeker was roughly the same size as Galvatron.

Nightshade took a step back and walked into another Mech. Whipping around she could not help preparing to launch an attack. Standing behind her was the ever silent Soundwave. The faceless Mech just stared at her as a smaller Mech also walked out of the shadows of the Beasts Pen. The smaller Mech was only slightly taller than her and about the same size as Prowl. In fact as she studied the Mech she released that he looked like Prowl, but an evil version of the strict Autobot that she knew from her dimension and from this dimension whom she had only meet a few times.

Nightshade glared at the Seeker. Her mistrust in Decepticons came back with a vengeance. Her optics jumped to all the gathered Mechs before looking back at the blue and yellow Seeker. "What are doing down here?" she asked the Seeker who no doubt had been told by Galvatron to watch her back.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Nightshade! Galvatron gave me orders to watch your back as he has told me that trouble always seems to find you!" Dreadwing said to Nightshade. The large Seeker was not backing down and it appeared Nightshade might need to talk her way out of this before she got to go to Animatron.

Dreadwing looked at Soundwave and Barricade. The two Mechs stepped away from Nightshade. "No that is Galvatron! I'm normally passing through! Now Dreadwing get out of my way!" she snapped back at Dreadwing. She still had not dropped down into a battle position. There was no point in starting a fight against three opponents who were bigger and stronger in strength wise.

"I am afraid I can not do that! Galvatron has given me an order to remain at your side!" Dreadwing said. He took a step closer to Nightshade who let out a low growl. Dreadwing took a step back and also brought up his hands in a show that he was not a threat.

Nightshade stopped growling. She knew that they were not a threat, but she was still on her claws. She really didn't want to be away from her allies and have a blade stuck in her back. "Sorry old habits die hard!" she said relaxing all of her body. The tip of her tail twitched as she relaxed, well relaxed a little. She was still on high alert. Decepticons should not be trusted. It was something that many Mechs and Femmes had learned the hard way.

Dreadwing bowed his head in understanding. The large Mech stepped to the side and allowed Nightshade a full view of the hanger bay door. "If you are to speak to Scourge we must leave at this moment! I have heard that Galvatron is getting ready to deal with Scourge the way that he deals with traitors from when he was Megatron!" Dreadwing said to her.

Nightshade nodded her head. "Okay I want to speak to this Scourge and see what he is all about before we make a move! And before Galvatron does something stupid!" she said before looking towards Soundwave. The faceless Mech just stood silently and stared at her. Well she thought he was staring at her. Soundwave not having a visible face was just creepy, and she had seen many creepy things over the years.

"Can you open a Ground Bridge while in a Space Bridge?" she asked the faceless Mech. Soundwave nodded his head. On the screen that made up his face lit up. A image of a vortex opened up with a series of coordinates. With a flicker the Ground Bridge sprang open.

Without saying anything else Nightshade lead the group into the Ground Bridge that would take them to Animatron.


	25. Chapter 25: Scourge

Chapter 25: Scourge

Nightshade had been too many worlds and had seen many different people in her years of traveling. Nothing prepared her for what she was seeing on Animatron. The Ground Bridge that Soundwave had opened within the Space Bridge had opened up in a small market place within the shadow of a huge palace. The market place on a first glance looked like a normal market place. Mechs and Femmes who had beast alt. modes instead of vehicle alt. modes walked about in their daily business. There was very few Younglings walking not running not playing as they followed adults about the market. There was something wrong with the picture that Nightshade was seeing.

Nightshade looked over at Dreadwing the large blue and yellow Seeker along with Barricade and Soundwave were getting a lot of strange looks. Nightshade however looked like she belonged on Animatron. "We need to move into the shadows! We are to easily exposed out here!" she whispered to the tallest Mech.

"Halt!"

Nightshade and Dreadwing both looked around to see a Mech who had the alt. mode of Spinosaurus. The Mech was rather small compared Dreadwing and he didn't look as sturdy as Barricade. But the way that his yellow optics jumped from Soundwave to Barricade and then to Dreadwing to her she had a feeling that he was the Starscream of this planet. "We are just passing through!" she said the Dinobot before she used her wings to start pushing Barricade away from the street with Soundwave following beside the Mech who had taken the same form as Prowl. Dreadwing had taken a protective stance beside Nightshade as the Mech who was taller than her approached her.

The Dinobot stared at her with yellow optics as he kept on approaching. He jumped back when Dreadwing stomped his large pede on the ground. "You have no honour on how you treat ladies!" Dreadwing snapped at the native of Animatron.

"Forgive me! We have many Femmes on Animatron but none who have taken the same alt. mode as Scourge! He will wont to meet you?" the green Dinobot said taken another step closer to Nightshade. He leapt back when Nightshade's teeth came into full view along with sparks of black lightning. "It is my duty to report to Scourge on all new arrivals even if they are passing through! I am sure that once you meet him malady you would not want to leave our planet!" the Dinobot said trying again to walk closer to Nightshade.

Dreadwing then had enough. He stepped in between Nightshade and the green plated Dinobot from Animatron. "You should have respect for a warrior who has been in more fights than you!" he snapped at the Dinobot. The Spinosaurus Mech jumped backwards and away from Dreadwing but suddenly he found Nightshade behind him.

"Well I want to also see Scourge! I want to have a word with him!" Nightshade said when the Mech turned around and faced her. "So how about this you take us to Scourge and then you will leave so that I may speak to him!" she said keeping her voice level. While on the outside she was calm, but on the inside something was wrong. Nightshade would say that she was a calm person. She had to be when dealing with Ghouls and Ghosts on a daily basis and they could smell when someone was not calm. But this was not that. It was something else. It felt like a small worry at the back of her mind. Deciding that it was not of any importance she forgot about it and looked over at Dreadwing. "We are not here to start a fight! I just want to speak to Scourge and then be on our way!" she said still keeping a calm voice.

The Dinobot looked at all the Decepticons behind her and then back at Nightshade. His yellow optics brightened as he kept on looking at her. "Why do you want to see Lord Scourge?" he asked her after a good few seconds of just looking at her.

Nightshade let out a hiss and then moved in closer to the Dinobot who was being annoying to her. Her metal claws left a lasting imprint on the ground and many of the locals looked on to the scene that was being made between Nightshade and her team along with one of Scourge's top dogs. "That is not of your concern! Now take us to Scourge!" she demanded.

The Dinobot looked at all of them one more time before he focused once again on Nightshade. "I can take to see him but if he wants to talk to you that will have to be up to you! He only listens to the strong and powerful!" the Mech said to her. Nightshade responded only with a grunt and motioned for the Mech to show them the way to Scourge's palace. The palace that looked down at the market place.

Nightshade followed after the Dinobot with Dreadwing walking right beside her. Soundwave and Barricade took flanking positions behind them only to find that they were being followed by more of the natives of Animatron. Nightshade was keeping her outward appearance calm but on the inside there was turmoil. The last time she had felt this way had been early in the war when Orion Pax a dock worker had become the new Prime and she was to train him on what the Matrix could not teach him. The bond that formed between them was of sibling hood. Something that neither of them had when they were growing up. That bond had slowly went away when Optimus had become Sparkmate with Elita One. Now it seemed that it was her turn to form a Sparkbond with a Mech. But she had hardly been around any Mech apart from Galvatron and he was no doubt still in the Space Bridge or was orbiting the planet waiting for the right moment to attack.

Dreadwing tapped Nightshade on the wing as they came up to a huge flight of stairs. The young Dragonoid looked up at the large Seeker. "We could be walking into a trap, Nightshade!" he whispered to her. He spoke low so it was only her that could hear what was being said.

"I know! So keep your optics open! We only attack if they attack first!" she whispered back to him. She took a quick glance towards Soundwave and the faceless Mech nodded his helm. Soundwave, the Decepticons eyes and ears heard everything from everywhere had heard her like so many times during the war that had lead to her either changing plans or wining it on so many times. Barricade looked from Nightshade to Soundwave only to have the faceless Mech show him a series of images. The Trooper nodded his head in understanding.

Ten minutes of climbing later and they were still climbing up the stairs. The Spinosaurus Mech who had named himself as Undermine had tried to talk to Nightshade, only to have black sparks of lightning sparked his systems. Undermine had nearly fallen to the ground with the sudden action that he had tried to play it cool in front of Nightshade and Dreadwing. Nightshade had never been more glad for him to shut up when they got to the top of the staircase.

Undermine had given them some good information about Scourge, the issues on the planet and the traditions that Scourge had brought in to enforce his rule on the planet. It seemed that Scourge would only listen to someone if they were strong or if they had influence in the other habitats that made up his small empire. To be strong was to defeat him in battle after making them climb up the two hundred step climb while listening to Undermine talking and talking. Nightshade had to thank whatever God that this planet worshipped that she had not killed the Mech just to make him shut up. Undermine had also let it slip out that Scourge was planning on going to Cybertron to fight both Megatron for the leadership of the Decepticons and Optimus Prime for the Matrix of Leadership. Scourge had been planning this for years and had been getting all the strongest Predacons and Dinobots to be in his army on taking Cybertron. He had also let it slip that there was many leaders of the different lands who did not agree with Scourge and his leadership.

Nightshade had recalled that Undermine's brother was one of the rebel leaders along with a Mech called Leobreaker. That part of information she had saved for later. These Mechs might help them in dealing with Scourge so she could get back to dealing with Seth rather than dealing with another dimension that should be dealing with its own problems. That thought caused something like regret and anger flow through her. That feeling was coming from her and it was coming from the other end of the growing link.

Why was it forming now?

Nightshade was brought out of her thoughts when she came close to a towering Mech. He was the same size as Predaking, but unlike the Predacon who had been created in Shockwave's lab this Mech was not honourable. No he saw that everyone was beneath him and by looking at his green optics, Nightshade had a feeling that if she was not careful she was about to become his next subject. Something that she needed him to relies that she was not someone's slave. Again that burst of emotion that was not hers came through the growing bond. She needed to put that to the back of her mind as she focused on dealing with Scourge.

"Undermine who have you brought me?" Scourge asked Undermine but he was looking at Nightshade. His green optics never left her. He did not notice the three Decepticons standing beside her. He was only focusing on Nightshade.

Undermine shifted on his pedes as he looked from Nightshade back to his leader. "I am sorry Scourge, but I did not get a name of the Femme! But I know the Seeker and the faceless Mech by reputation the third Mech I do not know! But Dreadwing and Soundwave are strong supporters of Megatron!" Undermine said as he looked from Scourge back towards Nightshade.

"Megatron is sending his lackeys to overthrow me? Then where in the Pit is he?" Scourge growled. His faceplates hardened as he stared at Soundwave, only for Soundwave to stare right back at him. His faceplates softened as he returned his attention back to Nightshade. "Now where am my manners? I can see that you are not with the Decepticons with your soft optics and the way that you have presented yourself before me! My name is Scourge and I am the King of Animatron! Now that you know my name I am interested in learning your name!" Scourge said as he kept in looking towards Nightshade.

Nightshade walked towards Scourge. Her metal claws clicking against the marble ground of the front of the massive palace that Scourge called home. "My name is Nightshade! I am the leader of the Elemental Guardians! I am not with either the Autobots or the Decepticons but I am here to stop you walking all over the Mechs and Femmes who you should be protecting rather than you using them!" Nightshade declared right to the point. She knew that she was pushing Scourge too much to fast but she really wanted to see what his character was like. From the way that he was leering over her she had a feeling that he was use to getting what he wanted. That was about to change. She didn't know what Galvatron had in plans for Scourge, but it would not be any worse than what she was planning.

Scourge took a step back. He looked at Nightshade with disgust before looking at Undermine. "Well Nightshade I must say that I am glad that you have decided to visit my world but I have to say that I don't like it when outsiders tell me what do to!" he said when he looked towards Nightshade. "Now leave!" he demanded as he turned his back on Nightshade.

"The Cybertronian War is over!" Nightshade shouted as Scourge walked away from her. "Now be a good leader and get your act together!" she snapped when he turned around to face her.

Scourge growled as he looked towards Undermine. "Get them out of my sight!" he ordered his lead Officer.

"I thought that you listened to the strongest Scourge? Or are you a coward that you wont fight me! You wont fight me? You never know I might be something much worse than Megatron and Optimus Prime!" Nightshade growled at Undermine who had gotten in her face. The Dinobot was not for getting out of her face and without warning she blasted a blast of black lightning. The Mech dropped the ground at her claws.

Scourge looked down at the downed Mech and then back at Nightshade. "You think a little light show will change my mind, Nightshade! It will not! Only the strong shall have their voices heard and as an outsider you will need to fight twice as hard!" he said glaring down at Nightshade as if she was a child who had done something that their parent had not liked.

Nightshade let out a growl before she stood on Undermine. The Dinobot screamed in as her long sharp claws dug in through his armour plating and into his circuits that had always been protected by the plating, but where nothing next to her claws. "Then fight me, Scourge! If I win you listen to what I say, but if I lose then we will leave without any problems!" she said. She brought out her claws from Undermine's exposed flank. The Dinobot tried to get back to his pedes but the damage that had been done was not allowing his legs to work. Nightshade placed her paw back down on the ground away from Undermine. "What do you say Scourge? Or are you a coward along with being a tyrant?" she asked not allowing her optics to move away from Scourge's optics.

Scourge snarled. "Leave! Outsiders are not welcomed!" he said looking bored at her. His boredom changed into an emotion that she had seen in humans more than she had seen in Mechs. This Mech was a madman. "But, Nightshade you are welcomed to stay and become one of my subjects!" he sneered at her.

"Nightshade lets go!" Dreadwing said as he got in between her and Scourge. "We are not going anywhere here!" he said to her. He looked towards Soundwave and the faceless Mech opened up a Ground Bridge without being ordered to. The large Seeker pushed Nightshade through the open Ground Bridge and back to the Nemesis with the rest of the team following behind them.

Scourge watched them go through the Ground Bridge before he looked down at Undermine. "You got beaten by an outsider and a Femme to top it off! What have you go to say for yourself?" he demanded of Undermine who was still trying to get back to his feet.

"I am sorry Scourge! But I felt like my systems were being shut down! I could not stop them from being shut down!" Undermine shouted as Scourge walked towards him.

The large Predacon stepped on Undermine for a brief second. "I have a feeling that we will be seeing Nightshade again! One way or another I will break her spirits so that she will be mine!" he said before walking back into his palace. Two Femmes who transformed into Gazelles ran out of the palace to help Undermine up to his pedes. Without saying anything they helped in limp into Scourge's palace unaware of a pair of green eyes watching from the shadows.


	26. Chapter 26: Scourge meets the Grimm

Chapter 26: Scourge meets the Grimm

"Where is she?" Galvatron demanded as he got into Dreadwing's faceplates. His Spark was racing at the thought of Nightshade being alone with that brute had very little regards towards Femmes. He was sure that Nightshade could take care of herself in tight situations, but he did preferred to deal with Scourge himself. Nightshade would no doubt try again to get Scourge to speak to her this time. If he didn't, he feared what Scourge would face. In the short time that he had been working with Nightshade he had seen that she had many allies that could do damage to a Mechs reputation.

"I pushed her through the Ground Bridge back to the Nemesis and I was right behind her!" Dreadwing said as he watched Galvatron prowled about the bridge of the Nemesis like a caged tiger. "There was no way that she could have slipped not only past me but also Soundwave and Barricade!" Dreadwing shouted back at Galvatron who suddenly stopped in his pacing around the bridge of his flagship during the war.

Galvatron's red optics widened suddenly when a thought came to him. "Nightshade is Undead! She can turn into a shadow without any of us knowing where she has gone!" he said looking back at Dreadwing. "Prepare the Armada! We attack Animatron in two hours! That will give Soundwave time to locate Nightshade and to bring her back here!" he ordered. He did not allow the Mechs who had gone to Animatron a chance to speak as he walked out of the bridge and towards his cabin.

Walking through the dark corridors of the Nemesis he did not notice all the Mechs and Femmes who nodded their helms towards him. He was too focused on dealing with the feeling in his Spark. He had heard of this from Optimus and knew that this was the formation of a Spark Bond. He felt determination come through the link along with something else deep down in the link. He could not place the emotion that it was tied to but he could tell that it was wanting to get this mission done and then what he could not tell. He could tell that it had something to do with Nightshade wanting to get back to her dimension to help the other Avengers to track down Seth. After Seth had attacked the Black Archives in London he had simple gone. Nightshade had thought that he was looking for something that could help him get more power but with a sarcophagus being found in Egypt unlike any other that was either a bad or a good sign in Nightshade's books. Galvatron could not blame her for wanting to get back on the hunt to find Seth. He was sure that once they had done this Nightshade would return back to her dimension as quickly as possible. He was sure that he would go with her. He could not allow her to fight in a war alone with a growing Sparkbond between them.

000ooo000oo

Night had come quickly to Animatron. The market place was already quite when a black one optic tiger prowled through the empty street. The machine guns clicked as they rotated. They were ready to fire at any given moment when someone jumped out at them. The one optic jumped from one location to the next very quickly as it scanned for any one who would be out in the middle of the night. No one was out at this time of night. Scourge had made sure of it. He had a curfew in place and his guards punished anyone who was out at night.

Many of the people had not dared to sneak out at night when reports of the Grimm began to circle around the market. The Grimm in all worlds around the universe was the omen of death. Many Mechs and Femmes had began to whisper that Scourge was about to meet Primus. The guards had been quick to silence those whispers that was until they saw the Grimm just sitting behind them as if it was seen everyday. Now all of the city was on high alert. The Grimm was something that was not to be laughed at, and even Scourge was being wary. The massive dragonformer had locked himself in his palace with all of his favourite slaves along with all of his guards until the rumours of the Grimm had faded away and was forgotten about.

The Grimm stopped in mid step. Its optic wide as its ears pricked up as it searched for the source of the noise. A noise that came about when someone was sneaking about. The Grimm dropped down to the ground before it began to sneak closer to the ground. Its tail that ended in a massive blade twitched ever so silent as it focused on a side street of the market.

The skeletal black tiger came to a sudden stop and its one red optic narrowed at what it was seeing. Undermine in his Spinosaurus alt. mode was making his rounds around the city. The red optics of his beast mode jumped from one side of the narrow street to the next as he made sure that no one was out and about. The mace at the tip of his tail kept missing hitting the walls of the building as he approached the Grimm that was hiding within the shadows. The Grimm had dimmed its bright optic so it would not be standing out in the shadows especially as it transformed into something else.

Undermine kept silent. His Spark was in his mouth. Scourge had demanded all of his guards who had failed him in one way or another to go out in the street in the dead of night. Undermine had not dared to argue with his leader. His leader had him repaired by the medics and then sent him out. He had been embarrassed as Nightshade had hurt him without doing anything to him. Scourge had also told that if he ever found Nightshade again he was to bring her back to him. He had been looking for someone to be his Sparkmate with a fire that would rival his own. Undermine had a felling that Nightshade would not like that and would kill him on sight.

He came to a junction in the side street that would lead him back to the main street in the market. His red optics were well adjusted to the dim light of the street that was only lit by the moon, but that did not help him see the massive white monster that was hiding in the shadows right in his blind spot.

A hug jaw clamped down on the Animation's guard. Undermine tried to cry out to the other guards but whatever was attacking him did not allow him to make any noise before it flung him to the ground. He onlined his optic and got a look at what had attacked him. The creature was bigger than him and he was bigger than a Femme who transformed into a T-Red. This thing was covered in thick white plating that were covered in strange dark blue symbols. Its tail was huge and ended in a massive spike that from what he had been told had a strong resemblance to the blade that the tail spike that the Grimm had.

The tail was not something that Undermine should be focusing on. No one of the dangers of this creature was its long arms that ended with fingers that had huge black claws that clicked against each other as the creature fought the urge to finish him. Undermine looked up at the large white dinosaur that had attacked him. Its red optics glowed in the dark of the night as it bared its teeth towards him. It shifted on its huge feet before it shifted down into the Grimm. The one eyed optic tiger took a step closer to him and Undermine found himself shuffling away from the Grimm.

The Grimm stopped a few feet away from him before it sat down like a massive kitty cat. Its one red optic was locked onto his own optics and with the twisting of its plating it transformed into a familiar shape. A shape that still haunted his processor when he closed his optics.

Nightshade towered above Undermine as he leaked Energon from the wounds that Nightshade had caused. Nightshade's green optics locked down onto Undermine. "Well Undermine it looks like we meet again! Not so strong now that you are bleeding at my claws once again?" she asked tilting her horned to the side as she mocked him.

Undermine tried to get back to his feet but the damage that Nightshade had caused to him. Again she had hardly done anything to do him. He gave up trying to get to his feet and glared right up at Nightshade. "What do you want, Outsider?" he demanded her. He was still in his alt. mode and even that was not enough against Nightshade and her beast forms.

"I want you to scream as loudly as you can! I want Scourge to hear the end of his reign! I want him to know that he has declared war on me and that is worse than making a deal with a demon!" Nightshade said in a too calm a voice.

A snort was Undermine's response to Nightshade. That was a bad move that he could have made. Black lightning zapped against his exposed wires. The roar and scream of pain that escaped his vocal processor was enough to haunt the night. The lightning stopped as quickly as it suddenly appeared and Undermine's helm was grabbed in Nightshade's clawed paws. "There that was not so hard now was it? I have a feeling that the Guards will be heading here!" she whispered into his Audios.

Nightshade's claws tightened around his helm and the deadly tips piercing his helm with such force. Energon began to leak out of the wounds as Undermine let out another scream of pain along with fear as Nightshade showed him images that no living Mech or Femme should ever have to face.

"The screams are coming from over here, Scourge!" Nightshade heard a raspy voice shout from down a side street. Forcing Undermine to look at her, Nightshade disappeared as a thick black shadow that shot up to the roof of one of the houses in the market place.

A Mech who had the parts of a wolf ran into the main street followed by Scourge. The leader of Animatron had heard the screaming from his old friend and there was also Snarl who had forced him to take action before the Rebels used the Grimm as a symbol of their revolution. That had been enough to get Scourge out of his palace and into the street. He did not want Undermine's brother to gain more support in using the Grimm against him.

"This can not be happening! The Grimm had only arrived after you had decided not to listen to Nightshade! This is the end of our planet, Scourge! Look at Undermine!" the wolf-former snapped looking from Undermine who was in so much pain that he was staring at something between him and Scourge.

"This is just a Mech who has been readying too many scary stories that the Decepticons have brought from Cybertron, Snarl!" Scourge snapped back towards Snarl.

A small weak voice then spoke up from the ground, "Behind you! The Grimm!"

Both Scourge and Snarl followed where the voice was telling them to look. Snarl took a step back and muttered a prayer to Primus while Scourge only just stared at the being who stood with its one optic locked on him. The Grimm stood so still that it would have been hard to see if not for the bright red optic that burnt brightly in the dark of night along with two bright lights that were mounted on the rocket launcher that was on the Grimm's back.

The Grimm and Scourge stared for a few more moments. None of them dared to make a move in case the other attacked. Snarl had dropped down to his knees and had began to mutter a prayer to be protected from the monster that only meant death to whoever saw it. To whoever looked into its one eye was to meet a fate worse than death. Then without warning the Grimm turned around and walked into the shadows of the night. The lights that were on the mounted rocket launchers on its shoulders turned off allowing the black cat to vanish in the shadows of the night.

"The Grimm has marked you to die next!" Snarl said. His green optics never left the spot where the Grimm had been only a moment ago. He didn't want it to return and focus its optic on him. Undermine had gone grey from the wounds that the Grimm had done to him.

"Enough Snarl!" Scourge snapped back to the wolf-former. He had placed on a hard face but right now his Spark was beating fast within his chassis. He could not show fear. He needed to be a leader that could rival Megatron and Optimus Prime. A leader who needed to crush all resistance on his planet. He did not have time for Mechs who believed in things that went bump in the night.


	27. Chapter 27: Galvatron's Rage

**So this story is almost at an end. Just a few more chapters to go, I swear and then I will call it an end of this story, but Galvatron will still be working on his redemption in other stories within the Infinity Series.**

 **/Galvatron and Nightshade speaking through the Sparkbond/**

* * *

Chapter 27: Galvatron's Rage

Galvatron stared down at Scourge. The former leader of the Decepticons had not taken to kindly to how Scourge had treated Nightshade. Soundwave like usual stood right behind him. The faceless Mech had once again become his shadow. It had been Dreadwing who had convinced him to speak to Scourge before he began his attack on Animatron. He had hoped that this time he would fight him rather than Nightshade.

"So the mighty Megatron has decided to change his name to Galvatron? Is this what has become of the great Decepticons?" Scourge asked in a mocking tone as he sat on his throne. Snarl and another Mech stood on either side of the throne. The two guards kept silent but their optics kept moving to the shadows.

Galvatron snarled. His clenched his clawed hands as he kept himself from attacking Scourge and just ending it then and there. Drawing in air through his vents he looked into his Spark. The bond between him and Nightshade had been growing steadily through the night as she stalked the streets of the market and caused many of the citizens under Scourge's iron rule start to talk about the end of his times and the beginning of a new time that would see them having peace.

"I heard that you had a run in with the Grimm! Let me tell you the Grimm is playing cat and mouse with you! And you are the mouse!" Galvatron snapped back at Scourge. The dragonformer leaned further back in his chair. A flicker of fear passed through Scourge's faceplates for a brief second before they had returned to their natural peaceful position.

"You think that a simple cat is a death omen!" Scourge sniggered at Galvatron. He finally stood up from his throne and with two large steps approached Galvatron. His optics looking down on the former leader of the Decepticons. "I had sent back home your pets who had dared to remove me from my throne that you had me placed on! So I think it is only for the best that it is you remove me from my throne!" Scourge smirked towards Galvatron.

Galvatron clenched his dental against each other as he fought against punching Scourge in his faceplates. The Predacon from Animatron smirked when he saw Galvatron holding back.

"I see that you have changed a lot since the last time we have meet? I take it Nightshade is one of yours?" he asked looking from Soundwave and then back to Galvatron.

Galvatron took a step forward ready to fire his plasma canon at Scourge when he felt a presence come into the back of his Spark. /Galvatron don't! Scourge is already losing his authority! You need to wait for the right moment/ the voice said within his mind. He could feel a set of emotions that were not his own come through the growing link. When Nightshade had been stalking the streets of the market at night, Galvatron had studied the link that was growing between them and had found out rather quickly that they could communicate with each other easily. It also allowed emotions to pass through between them along with images. During the night Nightshade had sent him a series of images of all the rebel leaders she had been speaking to during the night. There was also a set of emotions that were attached to them that had allowed them both to come up with a plan. The plan had taken them a good few hours to come up with, most of it had been Nightshade calming Galvatron down.

/We don't have time Nightshade! I heard what the Moonray had told you!/ Galvatron replied to Nightshade through the Sparkbond. The Sparkbond that had been growing between him and Nightshade had allowed Galvatron to hear a message that the Moonray had sent to Nightshade in their private channel. He knew he should not have been listening in but Nightshade had sent so much emotions over the Sparkbond that he could not help but listen in.

Nightshade was silent for a few seconds as she thought over what the Moonray had told her. Last night the Moonray had been keeping her up to date with what was happening back in her dimension as she finished with the issues in Galvatron's dimension. Last night the Moonray had kept her up to date with what was happening with all the missions back on Earth.

/The Moonray told me a lot of things last night, Galvatron! You need to be more specific when it comes to the Moonray!/ she responded after a second later of thinking of what the Moonray had told her last night. /I mean the Moonray had told me that Julian had just wrapped up his mission and was following up with paperwork while also keeping an eye on the Winchester brothers! She also told me that Edward had just got to Japan with little issues and was staying at the UNIT base there! Also the Sarcophagus that had been found has been taken to New York City with Stark watching it along with the Moonray invading the museums systems! Like I said the Moonray had told me a lot of things!/ Nightshade continued to speak through the Sparkbond that grew stronger with every second.

Galvatron sent back an echo of emotions that Nightshade had sent through the bond last night. The emotions that Nightshade had sent through the link had been strong. Nightshade had no doubt managed to cover her emotions on the outside but in the inside her emotions had been all over the place.

Nightshade seemed to recoil from the emotions that he was sending back to her. The Dragonoid seemed to be quick in brining up a wall in the link for a second before the wall came back down. /I need to learn how to keep from sending out emotions during my calls with the Moonray! This might be our chance to go after him, Galvatron! Once I am done here I am heading straight back to Earth and following the trail before it goes cold!/

Galvatron looked at Scourge to see that he was talking to Snarl. The wolf-former like everyone else in Animatron were all shock up with the appearance of the Grimm. One sighting of the Grimm but an entire planet seeing the Grimm that was something that should cause pure panic. The Grimm was even being sighted during the day, getting closer to the palace where Scourge had locked himself in to keep safe from the omen of death. Nightshade was playing a long game and it was causing many of Scourge's supporters to begin planning on sacrificing him to the Grimm.

With Scourge focused on Snarl, Galvatron returned to his attention back to Nightshade. He could feel through the Sparkbond that she was getting closer to finishing off this mission. Movement caught the corner of his optic and sure enough he saw the tip of the Grimm's tail disappearing into the shadows. The Grimm was getting closer to its target. /I know Nightshade and know this I will be with you all the way!/

The Grimm stopped. Its dark plating hiding it in the shadows as its one red optic focused on Galvatron. Galvatron knew that Nightshade would not attack him. She had only taken the Grimm form to spread fear and cause the people of Animatron stand up for their own rather than waiting for an army to come from the stars. It had been working and now Undermine's brother, Repugnus was gathering his own army. Galvatron and Nightshade had both went to speak with the Dinobot in the earlier hours in the morning to have his support. Right now the red Spinosaurus was gathering his forced to up in removing Scourge from his throne. The throne that Megatron had given him to get him away from him so he did not need to worry about the Crimelord trying to stab him in the back. He had enough with dealing with that from Starscream.

/What about the rest of the planets that are ruled by Decepticon overlords?/ Nightshade asked over the bond.

/This is one of the worst Mechs out there, Nightshade! I think it is best that we deal with this planet Nightshade and allow Optimus Prime to bring our people back together! And Nightshade remember both of us are Avengers! We have both made the pledge to protect Earth and right at this moment Seth is the worse thing that humans face!/

"Galvatron I take it that your silence is that you will allow Nightshade to remain here as my guest!?" Scourge said breaking the bond that Galvatron had made with Nightshade.

Galvatron looked right into Scourge's optics. The two large Mechs did not look away from each other. "Leave her out of this!" Galvatron growled at Scourge.

"You have changed!" Scourge simple said to Galvatron.

Galvatron punched Scourge in his faceplates. The Predacon took a step back as his servo came back to cover his damaged faceplate. Blue Energon dripped from his damaged lip components from Galvatron's punch. Snarl and another Mech to Scourge's side. The Predacon shoved them off before he glared at Galvatron. Galvatron without warning brought up his plasma canon that was mounted on his right arm.

/Galvatron don't! We need to allow these people to stand on their own!/

He didn't hear Nightshade's voice in his mind. He did not register that both Predaking and Dreadwing were both racing to stop him from firing his plasma canon at Scourge's throne. With a loud bang the stone throne smashed into a thousand pieces. "You dare speak like that about my Sparkmate I will do more than destroy your little seat and your faceplates!" he snarled down at Scourge.

Scourge hissed back at Galvatron before he transformed into his beast form. The wingless dragon breathed fire on Galvatron. "You dare attack me in my throne room, Galvatron! I am the master of this world and I will see that Nightshade will be mine!" Scourge hissed back to Galvatron. He kept in his beast form as he looked up at Galvatron. "I shall take the Decepticons and create a new world order both here and on Cybertron!" he declared as he looked at all the Decepticons who had come with Galvatron to his planet. "Join me and we shall do what Megatron never had managed to do in eons of warfare!" he shouted at them.

Dreadwing and Barricade both brought out their weapons and aimed it at Scourge's guards. "We have had enough of war, Scourge! Our planet has been repaired! It is time for old grudges to be put aside!" Barricade shouted as Soundwave remained as still as ever.

Scourge snorted with black smoke rising from his nostrils. "I see what has been done! Nightshade was the good cop in hopes of getting me to surrender my way peacefully and you are the bad cop, Galvatron!" Scourge said as he looked back at Galvatron.

"Nightshade gave you your chance and you blew it! There will be no more fighting!" Galvatron shouted back at Scourge. His optics scanned movement coming right behind Scourge. Lurking right behind the King of Animatron was Nightshade. She was still in her Grimm form but as she took a few steps she returned to her true form. Snapping her wings open and then shut she caught the optics of Snarl. She glared at the wolf-former for a brief second before she retuned her attention back to Scourge.

Snarl was about to give a warning when Soundwave came into his view. The wolf dropped down and watched as the shadows became much darker.

"I did give you a chance! And you blew it!" she snarled from where she was behind Scourge. Scourge whipped around to face her. The Predacon and the Dragonoid glared at each other for a second before Scourge's optics went back to Galvatron. A blast of black lightning blasted against Scourge forcing him to the ground. Scourge looked up at Nightshade to see large sabre teeth sparking with lightning. Black lightning zapped him again just as Galvatron stomped on Scourge's tail.

Scourge screamed in pain as Glavatron lifted up his pede. He tried to bite the former Gladiator of the Pits of Kaon but he had moved away in time. Then Nightshade struck again. Shadowy claws racked through his plating and he screamed in pain as the black lightning also danced through his circuits. He snapped his head around on to have a tail fin whack into his faceplates. Scourge was then pinned to the ground by Galvatron.

"You have been defeat Scourge, you are no longer fit to lead!" Galvatron spoke in a calm voice as he looked down at the Predacon who was in the ground. The massive doors to the throne room swung open and a red version of Undermine stomped in.

"We have brought down your empire Scourge! There is no more slaves on our world, Scourge!" the Mech shouted at Scourge as he walked towards Scourge. "There will no longer be the strong ruling over the weak! No the strong still defend the weak. We shall all work together in rebuilding our people. We shall no longer be in your shadow, Scourge!" the Mech shouted as he towered above Scourge.

Nightshade looked towards the Mech. "Thank you, Repugnus! I take it you have everything under control?" she asked the red Dinobot.

"Of course! My brother had made many enemies as has Scourge! And many of them have gone behind the words of the Grimm!" Repugnus said as he looked over to Nightshade. He bowed his helm towards Nightshade. "I can not thank you as much as I have! You have both given us hope to get out of Scourge's hold!" he said to Nightshade before he looked over to Galvatron. He only snorted before he looked back towards Scourge. "Now Scourge, I believe that you have been embarrassed enough by these Outsiders! I can give you two options! The first is that you leave and you go with the lovely Nightshade who has some nice ways of keeping you at bay! The other is that you fight me for the throne: if you win you will take the throne but I am sure that like I said the Decepticons will have something to say about that; but if I win I will decide what will happen!" he spoke in an educated voice. He was so unlike his brother who had always been in Scourge's shadow. Repugnus he was his own Mech. He had been exiled to the swamps along with his supporters before they became a big deal for Scourge to deal with.

Scourge who was still on the ground looked from Nightshade back to Repugnus. "I thought you were crippled after the last time that I saw you?" he snarled at the red Dinobot. He stood up and looked at the Dinobot.

"I had been badly damaged, but unlike you I have friends!" he said as he looked towards Shockwave. The one optic Mech had entered the room without saying anything behind the leader of the rebels on Animatron. "Now are we going to fight or are you going to go with the Outsiders?" he asked Scourge when he looked back at him.

Scourge spoke, "Very well! At dawn we shall fight in front of all of the people of Animatron for the throne! But there shall be no outsiders!"

Galvatron and Nightshade walked out of the throne room. The force that had come with them, who had expected a fight followed behind them. "I take it you are going to back to UNIT Stirling?" Galvatron asked Nightshade as they got closer to the Nemesis. The massive flagship of Megatron had been loaded up with all the weapons that an invasion would need and had not been used, and Galvatron knew the best way to use them.

"Yeah! Like I said I need to get on that trail for Seth before he vanishes again! And if the Moonray is correct then I will get close to him in an office building in New York City!" Nightshade responded. She stopped in front of the loading bay of the Nemesis and looked at Galvatron. Dreadwing stopped between her and him. "Galvatron, I have been dealing with this issue for seventy earth years! And I also have more years of experience in dealing with the supernatural than the lot of you!" she said as she nodded her head towards Dreadwing who took a step back.

Galvatron snorted back to her. "I have some experience in dealing with the supernatural!" he snorted at her.

The laugh that came from Nightshade was purely undead. "You are so cute! But no! Using Dark Energon to raise an army of Terracons is not enough to be in with what I deal with on a daily basis!" she said to Galvatron. "But if you are going to help the Avengers in dealing with the supernatural you will need to learn in how to fight Vampires and Werewolves without being wounded too badly!"

Galvatron followed after Nightshade as she walked back to the Nemesis. "I have watched many earth films that have all told me that a wooden stake through the heart to kill a vampire!" he said as he walked with Nightshade beside him.

"You are cute! But no! That is incorrect! The best way to kill a vampire along with a leviathan is by decapitation followed by burning the body up!" she said before stalking off.

Galvatron and Dreadwing both stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Nightshade walked off. "She said that with a straight face!" Dreadwing simple said before he too walked away.

* * *

 **Well that is that for Transformers: Redemption of a Fallen Hero. Galvatron will return in "The Avengers and the Book of the Dead" and Nightshade will return in "Supernatural: The End of the Host Wars.**


End file.
